Fantasmas
by pequebalam
Summary: universo alterno fic yaoi con la pareja de ManigoldoxAlbafica
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, este es un Fic que publique en Wattpad, espero les guste.**

 **Fic de temática Yaoi, con un poco de gore, humor y algo de misterio.**

 **La pareja principal son Manigoldo y Albafica, acompañados por Kardia y Degel asi como otros personajes de la serie, y uno que otro invención mía.**

 **Les dejare el prólogo y primer capítulo para que le den el visto bueno.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Prologo.**

La sangre brotaba a borbotones, bañando la piel trigueña, el calor abandonaba el cuerpo mientras los ojos eran cubiertos por un velo pálido.

-perfecto, la primer parte está hecha.

-ahora solo tenemos que esperar el eclipse.

-3 meses, tiempo suficiente para buscar a la última víctima.

-no se preocupen por eso, ya tengo a la indicada.

\- ¿enserio?

-sí, es perfecta, la traeré este fin de semana.

-tan rápido.

-me gusta acelerar las cosas, aparte, en 3 meses todos se abran olvidado de su desaparición y tendremos tiempo y calma para hacer el ritual.

-está bien, tráela.

***...***...***...

 **Pop Albafica.**

-¡Ahhhhh, un fantasma!

Logro hacerse a un lado antes de que sus compañeros le aplastaran, podía escuchar sus gritos histéricos mientras corrían por los pasillos directo a la dirección. Pero no era el único, varios estudiantes y profesores se asomaron para ver lo que ocurría. Resto importancia y continúo su camino a la biblioteca...locos.

Aun no cumplía el año en ese país, su padre gano un ascenso por lo que se vio obligado a dejar su tierra natal. De momento no se quejaba, tenía una buena casa, vecinos agradables, era buen estudiante y, por qué negarlo, popular, pese a ello sentía que algo le faltaba.

-¡ahí esta!

-¡si, es tan guapo!

-¡ahhhh!

Los gritos de las fanáticas captaron su atención, curioso desvió la mirada...ah, era él. No negaba que era guapo, listo, elegante, las pocas veces que hablaron, ya que el director le ordeno mostrarle la escuela, congeniaron bien. Un ligero carmín cubrió sus mejillas cuando sus ojos chocaron, pego un brinco cuando el mayor le sonrió, apenado se giró perdiéndose en ese mar de libros.

El día transcurrió normal, clases monótonas, ligeros coqueteo a su persona, tareas aburridas, tal vez lo único divertido fue cuando el director entro por uno de sus compañeros, el típico bromista de la clase. El camino a casa fue aburrido, a medio camino comenzó a llover, hecho a correr, odiaba mojarse, en una curva su cuerpo se detuvo en seco, suavizo la mirada ante la imagen que se le presento, el rubor nuevamente le invadió cuando su compañero lo llamo, nervioso se acercó a ese chico que comenzaba a gustarle.

El resto de la semana todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, Albafica estaba seguro de haber encontrado aquello que no sabía buscaba.

***...***...***...

 **Pop Manigoldo.**

-¡Muajajaja, me los comeré!

-¡Ahhhh, un fantasma!

-¡Buuuu, Buuuuu!

Los asustados chicos miraban horrorizados la máscara que levitaba frente a ellos, un grito, nada varonil, broto de sus gargantas cuando un chirrido invadió la habitación, alguien o algo arañaba el cristal, la sangre se les helo y su piel se tornó pálida, salieron corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡ja,ja,ja pero que gallinas!

Un apuesto peli azul se desprendía de la máscara, el chico se revolcaba en el piso riendo a pata suelta.

-ja..ja...ahhh...no..respiro...je,je..ahh.

Tenía un atuendo algo extraño, un pantalón blanco que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, una camisa holgada que cubría hasta sus muslos y un paño rojo en el cuello, aparte de que calzaba unas sandalias con demasiadas correas.

-¿ahora qué hiciste animal?

Ceso la risa al oír la voz de su amigo, un joven peli añil con camisa blanca, pantalón y corbata negros.

-¡Manigoldo! te lo perdiste, debiste ver la cara de esos idiotas, salieron gritando como niñas, ja, ja, ja.

-se, los escuche...todos lo oyeron. El italiano se cruzó de brazos mirándole burlón, - oye, no te prohibió el francesito hacer bromas a los alumnos, especialmente este día.

La sonrisa abandono los labios de Kardia, el joven se paró de golpe mirando a todos lados.

-¡mierda, lo olvide! mejor me voy antes de que el cuatro ojos me encuentre, tú no me viste.

Kardia desapareció en un chasquido, la máscara cayó al piso resonando con fuerza. El italiano suspiro cansado, tomo la máscara y se dispuso a salir, al hacerlo choco con tres alumnos que se habían acercado a ver lo que ocurría.

Manigoldo era un joven "normal", a sus 17 le gustaba salir con sus amigos, los videojuegos y las películas de terror, tal vez el único defectito que tenía, aparte de ser muy rebelde, es que sus amigos estaban...!muertos! Por alguna burrada, de uno de sus antepasados, su familia fue maldecida con el don de ver muertos, la verdad esto no le molestaba, incluso en ocasiones le sacaba provecho, la verdad le gustaba ya que gracias a ello conoció a Kardia y a De...

\- Ahhhhh, Help, Help...S.O.S

-infeliz, te dije que te comportaras.

-¡lo siento, lo siento!

¡Mph! el chico reprimió la carcajada que deseaba brotar de sus labios, Kardia había entrado al salón, corriendo como nena, detrás de él un furioso peliverde, de pantalones negros y ajustados, con una camisa muy anticuada llena de holanes y unos lentes de viejito.

-lo siento ojos de pecera, lo olvide.

-tu, estúpido bárbaro, acaso no puedes seguir una orden...

-¡JA,JA, JA...!

Manigoldo no lo soporto más y comenzó a reírse, ganándose una mirada dura de su docente. Pero es que era inevitable, ver a un mini Kardia tirado en una esquina, siendo pateado por un mini-furioso Degel.

-¡Señor Altair! ¿acaso le parece gracioso el tema del suicidio infantil?

-...e...h...n...o...

No le quedo de otra más que tragarse la vergüenza y disculparse, esto no podía ser peor, no esperen sí. Casi al final el directo fue por él, culpándole por la bromita que Kardia realizo, el chico tuvo que soportar un regaño y un severo castigo, ahora también tenía ganas de patear a ese espartano idiota.

-ya Degel, no puedes estar enojado toda la vida...digo muerte.

-Callate, te dije que era un día muy importante y tú lo arruinaste.

-pero ya me disculpe.

-pues no te perdono.

Manigoldo bufo exasperado, tomo su almohada y un cobertor para bajar a la sala, ¿porque siempre terminaban peleando en su cuarto? carajo, si tenían una habitación para ellos, porque no discutían ¿ahí?

-¿otra vez están peleando?

Su abuelo se acercó a saludar, el viejo Sage se preparaba para ir a la cama cuando vio a su nieto bajar las escaleras.

-¿que paso esta vez?

-Ah, una estupidez, hoy iría no sé qué escritor a la escuela, el francés estaba muy emocionado porque le gustan sus obras y quería conocerlo, pero Kardia hizo una de sus burradas y el director termino cancelando el evento, Degel se enojó y yo termine castigado, ya sabes lo de todos los miércoles.

Sage comenzó a reírse, Kardia era muy divertido, antes de acostarse se aseguró de colocarse un par de tapones para los oídos, las peleas de esos dos siempre eran muy escandalosas, en especial cuando a Degel le daba por arrojar cosas.

El resto dela semana fue tedioso, tuvo que cumplir con un castigo aburrido y trabajos extra, para colmo se enteró que el chico que le gustaba salía con cierto idiota que no soportaba, por lo que se vio obligado a verlos muy juntitos, tenía que ser, alguien así nunca se fijaría en un perdedor como él.

***...***...***...

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Como pueden ver es un mundo alterno, pero respete las habilidades de Mani para ver fantasmas, espero les gustara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y este es el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

 *****...***...***...**

-¡Kardia...Manigoldo...Despierten!

-zzzzzz...

Los esfuerzos de Dégel eran inútiles, ese par parecía estar muerto (ok, Kardia si lo estaba), los chicos estaban tumbados en la cama, dormidos y aferrados a unos controles de videojuego, habían pasado todo el fin de semana encerrados en la habitación y matando zombis.

El galo bufó molesto, tendría que ser por las malas. Tomo un vaso de agua y lo llevo hasta la cara de Manigoldo, vertiendo poco a poco el líquido. El italiano no tardo en pararse, soltando toda una catedra de insultos. Je, ahora Kardia, con calma se acercó hasta su compañero y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

-Kardia, Kardia ¡Cuidado...un Exorcista, Corre! (ok, no fue un susurro)

El griego se paró de golpe y salió huyendo, atravesando las paredes gritando asustado que aún no quería irse.

-cof, cof, no chinguez francés, me vas a matar de pulmonía, cof, que, ya te aburriste de Kardia que quieres llevarme al otro lado.

Dégel solo le regalo una sonrisa mientras se evaporaba.

-eso nunca, apúrate que estas tarde para la escuela.

Manigoldo maldijo al que invento la escuela, mejor forma de tortura no había.

***...***...***...

" _en otras noticias, continua la búsqueda de los jóvenes desaparecidos, hasta el momento 8 jovencitos de entre 15 y 18 años han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La policía aún no tiene ninguna pista de los posibles secuestradores, nadie se ha puesto en contacto con las familias, no se ha pedido rescate alguno, por lo que la policía cree se trate de una banda de tratantes. Las autoridades aconsejan a los jóvenes no salir de noche, o andar solos..."_

-que terrible, toda una tragedia.

-mceliogh, mmm, ah, secuestgrrr, sempghhhhaymmm!

-¡Manigoldo no hables con la boca llena!

-je,je, te leghhhñalongggg!

-¡Kardia, tú tampoco!

Los peli azules hicieron un puchero y continuaron devorando sus alimentos. Sage les veía divertido, ya se había acostumbrado a que no tenía un nieto, sino 3.

-bueno, me voy al despacho, pórtense bien en la escuela y nada de travesuras, Kardia, o peleas absurdas, Manigoldo.

Los jóvenes sonrieron nerviosos y aceptaron la indicación. Sage solo bufó, era pedirle peras al olmo.

-Dégel, estas a cargo, cuida que no se metan en problemas.

-Sí señor.

-¡Que, oye no!

-¡no somos niños!

-pues parecen.

El hombre no dijo nada más, tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

-andando, es tarde...y tienes examen el día de hoy.

De verdad ¡Maldito el que invento la escuela!

***...***...***...

La mañana era fría, las calles de Mestre se encontraban semi desiertas, los únicos peatones eran los estudiantes, trabajadores...y policías. Los azulados patrullaban de cerca de las escuelas, buscando alguna pista de los secuestradores.

-¡hey, mira Mani! ¡Ahí va tu amorcito!

Kardia se burlaba picando la mejilla de su amigo, que se había detenido.

-¡por qué no te acercas a saludar! hablo meloso.

-¡tsk! no molestes.

El espartano comenzó a empujarle, animándolo a acercarse. Dégel solo les veía indiferente, ese par era peor que niños. Al final Manigoldo se exaspero.

-¡Deja de Molestar!

El grito capto la atención de varios, los transeúntes le miraban con ojos de bicho raro, ¿con quién hablaba? el rubor invadió sus mejillas cuando Albafica le miró, apenado apresuro el paso, maldiciendo en voz baja a su amigo. Los fantasmas le seguían de cerca, Kardia burlándose y Dégel solo negando con la cabeza.

-bicho idiota, acaso quieres que me lleven a un manicomio por hablar solo.

-ja,ja, es tu culpa, solo tenías que acercarte.

-ya cállate, sabes que ni siquiera me habla.

-llorón.

-ya basta los dos, tú, a tu salón, Kardia déjalo estudiar y vete a dar una vuelta, pero nada de bromas.

-¡tú no nos mandas!

-a no, entonces le diré al señor Sage que no me obedecieron, ¡para que les quite los videojuegos!

-¡Noooo!

Los chicos obedecieron en el acto, en ocasiones el galo era tan malvado.

Degel se marchó a los laboratorios, le encantaba ver las pruebas que realizaban los de último año. Kardia por su parte corrió al patio, al griego le encantaban las competencias y participar en ellas...aunque nadie le viera. Al italiano no le quedo de otra más que irse a enclaustrar en esas cuatro paredes, tomo su lugar en la última fila y espero paciente al docente, en ocasiones envidiaba la libertad de los otros dos, ir a donde querían y cuando querían. Las clases transcurrieron normal, con algunos dolores de cabeza para el chico, sobre todo cuando sus profesores le preguntaban, ¿dónde estaba Dégel cuando se le necesitaba? En el receso se dirigió a la biblioteca, listo para cumplir su castigo.

-uf, esto es aburrido...vamos afuera.

-ya te dije que no, tengo que ordenar los libros.

-pueden guardar silencio, intento leer.

-¡si mamá!

Los jóvenes acomodaban los libros del segundo piso, ocultos entre los pasillos, Kardia lo ayudaba, ya que Dégel le obligo. El griego les acomodaba uno a uno, mientras Manigoldo recogía los de las mesas, ¿porque no dejaban el material en el carrito? no era mucho pedir.

-a ver, DF 107, veamos...mmm, 104, 112,103,087... ¡Maldita sea! si los regresan almenos acomódenlos en orden.

-deja de quejarte y arréglalos Kardia.

-pero.

-obedece.

-¡sí! T-T .

-ja,ja,ja, pero que pisado eres.

-¡cállate! ya te veré ahí.

-sueña.

Al italiano le encantaba burlarse de la sumisión del griego, si bien Kardia era muy problemático e hiperactivo, bastaba una sola mirada del galo para que se quedara quietecito y suave como seda. Según esos dos no tenían ninguna relación más allá de la amistad...pero eso ni ellos se lo creían.

-hey, ¡Manigoldo mira!

Kardia tenía la cara pegada a la ventana, aunque su cabeza no tardo en traspasar el cristal, siguió llamando a su compañero mientras se sujetaba del filo de la ventana.

-¿qué quieres?

-mira ahí.

El comunicativo griego señalo al patio, directo a una mesa en el centro. Manigoldo se acercó curioso a ver lo que emocionaba a su amigo. Su amor platónico estaba ahí...con su estúpido novio y sus tontos amigos. Los chicos almorzaban tranquilamente mientras sostenían una amena conversación...pero había algo raro. Albafica se veía triste.

El joven estaba sentado junto a su pareja, con la mirada gacha. Se giró a ver a su novio y empezó a hablarle, pero este le ignoraba y continuaba la charla con sus amigos, al final se levantó molesto, golpeando la mesa, le grito algunas cosas y se marchó de ahí. Fue ahí donde su novio se giró en su dirección, observando como Albafica se iba, suspiro desganado y continuo con la charla.

-¡uuu, problemas en el paraíso! hablo burlón el Espartaco,- que esperas, aprovecha la oportunidad.

Manigoldo lo miró con una ceja levantada, no era una mala idea pero...

-¡no deberías!

La voz de Dégel les asusto, el galo les miraba serio, con un enorme volumen de más de 1500 páginas.

-él se dará cuenta de que quieres aprovecharte de su debilidad y terminara odiándote, aparte, ni siquiera se hablan.

-uy Dégel, que buen motivador eres ¬¬.

-es la verdad Kardia ¬¬

Manigoldo solo suspiro, era verdad, ni siquiera se hablaban, que iba a hacer llegar y decir "hola, oye vi que terminaste con tu novio y pensé que quizá querrías salir conmigo, ya sabes solo para desquite, por cierto soy Manigoldo" no, sonaba muy mal. Resignado siguió con su trabajo, quería terminar e ir a comer algo.

Un emparedado de Queso fue todo su alimento, Kardia le robo la manzana y Degel el Yogurt. Sus compañeros se marcharon después, uno a las clases de teatro y el otro a dormir debajo de un árbol, de verdad envidiaba a ese bicho, entraba solo a las clase que le llamaban la atención, de Dégel...bueno él era raro, entraba a casi todas, incluso las optativas, en ocasiones hacia tareas o trabajos, que obligaba a Manigoldo a entregar, la muerte no le había sentado nada bien.

Entro al baño para lavarse las manos, por alguna razón el queso siempre se le escurría entre los dedos, estaba por marcharse cuando unos sollozos captaron su atención, alguien lloraba en el último baño.

Albafica estaba sentado, ocultando su rostro con sus manos que estaban empapadas, el chico gimoteaba y un delgado hilo de moco empezaba a salir, comenzó a hipear soltando palabras incoherentes.

Manigoldo le veía afligido, la puerta estaba abierta y su curiosidad gano, le daba un poco de rabia verlo en ese estado, él que siempre se veía tan altivo y elegante, mordió su labio, quería hablar pero los nervios le congelaban.

-¡ah!

El peli celeste dio un brinco tras percatarse de la persona parada frente a él, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los orbes azules de Manigoldo.

Sus ojos se encontraban rojos, las lágrimas habían dejado un marcado camino en ese rostro de porcelana, ninguno de los dos decía algo, Manigoldo reacciono cuando vio a Albafica temblar, metió su mano en el pantalón y saco un pañuelo blanco, con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar los restos de lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos.

-no debería llorar por imbéciles como ese, no vale la pena,- susurro mientras terminaba de limpiar su cara- quédatelo, lo necesitas más que yo.

No dijo nada más, se paró y camino a la salida, llegando en solo tres pasos, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el pasillo echó a correr directo a su salón, Kardia no le creería lo que paso.

La clase estaba por iniciar, sus compañeros grasaban ocupando sus lugares, le sorprendió un poco el ver a su profesor con dos hombres vestidos de traje, el docente tenía una expresión muy seria, casi asustada, ingreso al salón y les ordeno guardar silencio.

-Chicos, estos son los inspectores Sísifo y Cid desean hacerles algunas preguntas, señores.

-jóvenes, muy buen tarde. Como seguro estarán enterados, han ocurrido una serie de secuestros en la ciudad, jovencitos de su edad son raptados.

-queríamos saber si alguno de ustedes a visto u oído algo extraño, tipos raros que frecuenten los lugares a los que asisten, parques, cines, cafés, cualquiera persona que les resulte extraña.

Los jóvenes negaron y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, esa onda de crímenes comenzaba a asustarles. Por su parte los inspectores suspiraron derrotados, parece que ahí tampoco encontrarían pistas.

-está bien, gracias por su cooperación, solo una cosa más- los chicos callaron y se giraron a verle- ¿alguno de ustedes vio a su compañero Albafica Decerto tras terminar las clases el viernes? ¿No vieron si iba acompañado de algún extraño o si alguien le seguía?

Los chicos negaron, temerosos, en especial cierto peli añil que comenzaba a sudar en su asiento.

-¿seguros?

-su compañero lleva tres días perdido, no regreso a casa después de clases, si saben algo por...

Pero Manigoldo ya no escucho el resto, su cerebro se había desconectado ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Cómo podía ser? él le vio hace solo unos minutos en el baño y... Trago grueso al ver la silla vacío, Albafica no había entrado a clase, comenzó a hiperventilar tras recordar la expresión en el joven cuando limpiaba su rostro, no solo había tristeza en esos ojos rojos por el llanto, también...sorpresa.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, de improvisto la temperatura descendió, sintió como su piel se erizaba mientras una presencia se posaba a su lado, trago grueso girando muy despacio el cuello. Casi pega un grito al encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos celestes, adornados por esas largas pestañas y un coqueto lunar.

-pu-¿puedes verme?!

Fue la pregunta que broto de los delgados labios de Albafica, mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza el pañuelo que el chico le obsequio minutos atrás.

 *****...***...***...**

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco, en especial por mi pésima ortografía.**

 **Los leeré en la siguiente actualización.**

 **buena noche, tarde o día, dependiendo el momento en que lo lean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

-¿ya se fue?

-mmm...pues... ¡Sí! ya no está.

-¡uf!

El chico broto de uno de los contenedores de basura, ubicados a un costado de su escuela, mientras se retiraba los restos de comida Kardia hacia labor de vigilancia.

-carajo ¡sí que es persistente!

-je,je, cierto.

-Manigoldo ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

-¡que si francés! te digo que Alba-chan esta...

No termino la frase, le dolía mucho imaginar que su amor platónico estaba...en las mismas condiciones que sus amigos.

-¡Ah! vamos a casa, me duele la cabeza

-pero ¿tu examen?

-¡carajo Dégel! ¡A la mierda con el examen!

Los tres chicos se echaron a correr, aunque la gente solo veía a uno, Manigoldo quería llegar a casa y darse un baño, comer algo y tal vez gritar y maldecir un rato.

***...***...***...

Albafica continuo rondando el patio en busca de su compañero, recorría todos los salones, baños, pero nada, ni siquiera regreso a presentar el examen de matemáticas que valía un 50%. Las clases terminaron y se sentó en la entrada a esperar, vio salir a su novio y corrió a hablarle, pero nada, el chico no lo escuchaba sin importar cuanto gritara, maldijo su suerte y regreso a casa. Le dolía tanto el ver llorar a su padre, oír sus suplicas a Dios para que lo regresara, se sentía tan mal, se sentó junto a su progenitor recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas, intentaba reconfortarle pero su voz no le llegaba.

***...***...***...

-¿como esta?

Kardia y Dégel esperaban en la sala, cuando regresaron Manigoldo se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí, sus amigos respetaron su privacidad, se quedaron en la sala hasta que Sage llego, el anciano subió a ver a su nieto después de que los otros le contaron lo que sucedió.

-ah, triste, incrédulo, dejemos que descanse esta noche, para mañana estará mejor...espero

A los jóvenes no les quedo de otra más que aceptar su orden, tomaron su lugar en la sala y se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente todo regreso a la normalidad...casi.

-chicos, ¡esto es estúpido!

-¡cállate!

El vivo caminaba apresurado, cubierto con una sudadera negra con capucha, con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada gacha y unos lentes obscuros, sus compañeros le veían cual bicho raro, si la policía buscaba un sospechoso... ¡elo ahí! Dégel suspiro resignado, gracias a Dios no veían a Kardia porque... este caminaba alrededor de ellos, con las manos en alto, una simulando un arma, atento a cualquier posible amenaza...o sea Albafica.

-esto es tonto, a lo mejor ya ni se encuentra aquí, tal vez ya cruzó.

Manigoldo se quedó pensando las palabras de su amigo, existía esa posibilidad.

-No, no lo ha hecho.

La voz de Kardia les alerto, el griego señalo la dirección por la que Albafica se acercaba.

-rápido, ¡aun no nos ve!

Manigoldo hecho a correr seguido por Kardia, Dégel les seguía pero... a medio camino se detuvo.

Albafica se sorprendió al ver a ese joven, vestido de forma extraña y parado a media calle, sus ojos se abrieron espantados al ver que no se movía y un carro se aproximaba.

-¡cuidado!

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el carro paso de largo y la figura del peli verde desapareció.

***...***...***

-tenías razón. Ahora es un fantasma.

-¡tsk!

-lo siento cangrejo.

-pero hay algo más, sus amigos le miraron atentos- creo que aún no sabe cómo usar sus energías.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-no creo que sepa como evaporarse, atravesar paredes o levitar.

-¡ja,ja, pero que idiota!

Una mirada de reproche por parte de ambos hizo que Kardia callara.

-tengo una idea, ignórale, cuando intente hablar contigo no le prestes atención. Con suerte creerá que lo ocurrido la vez pasada fue solo casualidad, ya sabes, de esos ligeros roces entre fantasmas y humanos.

-¿como los dela tele? pregunto emocionado el griego.

-exacto.

-mmm, tal vez funcione, lo intentare.

-bien cangrejo, nosotros estaremos ocultos, pero si las cosas se ponen feas no tardamos en aparecer.

El chico sonrió a sus amigos, si bien no estaban vivos, eran los más leales que conocía.

No sería difícil ignorar a Albafica, en su vida habían cruzado palabra o saludo, excepto ese día, es más, podía jurar que el ahora fantasma ni se acordaba de él, ¡esto sería pan comido!

***...***...***...

Las gotas de sudor escurrían de su frente, mordía sus labios nervioso mientras clavaba la vista en el pizarrón blanco, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Albafica en su persona. Cuando le vio ingresar al salón hizo lo que Dégel recomendó, ignorarlo...pero no funcionaba. Albafica tomo su lugar correspondiente pero... de improvisto se giró a verle, sus ojos se clavaron en los de su compañero susurrando un débil hola.

Esto tenía que ser una maldición, finalmente su compañero le hablaba y... Desvió la mirada al cristal, ignorando al chico, tenía que resistir sin importar nada, por lo que no quedo más opción que sacrificarse, hacer aquello que nunca pensó, por primera vez... ¡presto atención a las clases! incluso tomo notas y realizo los ejercicios.

-pobre Mani, ¡está sufriendo!

-bromeas ¿cierto?

-¡claro que No! acaso no ves que está escribiendo.

-¡ahhh! bueno almenos algo bueno saldrá de esto.

En la hora del almuerzo corrió a la biblioteca, por primera vez el castigo le pareció divino.

-¿está ahí? susurro sin dejar de trabajar.

-mmm, no lo veo.

-si esta...parece que te busca.

Dégel les llamo, atravez de la ventana apreciaron como el chico caminaba de un lado a otro.

-uy, al menos aquí estas a salvo.

-sí.

Los tres continuaron viendo, la verdad les parecía triste.

-¿qué creen que le paso?

-no sé...y no deseo enterarme.

-ya...pero sabes, ahora si podrías hablarle, digo, él no tendrá muchas opciones de charla, je, je

-sabes algo Kardia, ¡te estas ganando una patada en tu fantasmal trasero!

-ya, me callo.

El almuerzo termino y Albafica regreso al salón, observo de nuevo al peli añil, ¿porque no le dirigía la palabra? si apenas ayer hablaron y... ¿acaso lo soñó?...No, por supuesto que no, ayer ese chico lo había reconfortado, incluso limpio sus lágrimas...y tenía una prueba.

Apretó la tela blanca que guardaba en el bolsillo y se giró a verle, Manigoldo tenía la mirada clavada en un libro. Se levantó de golpe y camino hasta la última fila, poco le importo que el profesor estuviese hablando o tirar el libro de una compañera, sorprendiendo a la joven...mm, tal vez no lo acomodo bien.

-¿puedes verme, cierto?

-...

-¡no te hagas el tonto! se perfectamente que me escuchas, ¡habla!

La rabia del joven ocasiono que las luces parpadearan, ganando la atención de unos alumnos, Manigoldo seguía sereno, con la mirada clavada en el libro, tal vez si lo ignoraba un poco más se marcharía, cambio la página e intento seguir leyendo.

-esto está mal, ¿qué hacemos? si se enfada podría lastimar al cangrejo.

-no lo creo, la verdad ya se ve muy molesto...pero...

Los ojos violeta se clavaron en las luces, raro, por lo general cuando él se enojaba estas terminaban estallando, acompañadas por algunos vidrios.

Manigoldo comenzó a tronar sus dedos bajo la mesa, se estaba poniendo nervioso, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la temperatura disminuía.

-¡por favor, por favor! di que si puedes verme... ¡por favor!

Los sollozos lo descontrolaron, no quería levantar la mirada pero lo hizo.

-tengo miedo, no entiendo que sucede, nadie me ve u oye... mi padre dice que estoy perdido y...yo... ¡yo no recuerdo nada!

Era la segunda vez que le veía así...y dolía. El chico era una Magdalena, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, caían en las páginas blancas y se evaporaban al instante, sin manchar el papel.

-ah! profesor, ¿puedo salir un minuto?

El maestro detuvo su explicación, miro a su alumno y acepto.

-sígueme, susurro al pasar cerca de Albafica.

-Ma... ¿Manigoldo?

Al salir se topó con sus amigos, estaban por ingresar para ayudarle, el italiano les sonrió e hizo un gesto para que lo dejaran "solo", estos accedieron, no muy convencidos, se evaporaron antes de que Albafica apareciera. Manigoldo camino hasta el baño, reviso que no se encontrara nadie y cerró la puerta, tomo una fuerte bocanada antes de hablar con su compañero.

-yo...em…si, te veo y escucho perfectamente.

El rostro del peli celeste se ilumino, la emoción le invadió por lo que abrazo a su compañero. El frío invadió al Manigoldo, el chico se quedó congelado unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, pero al final correspondió el afecto.

-¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie más puede verme? mi papá está muy triste dice que estoy perdido y...

Los dos tonos de azul chocaron, Manigoldo veía con lastima a su compañero, parece que aún no entendía su situación, se maldecía por lo que tenía que hacer pero era necesario.

-escucha Alba chan...yo...la razón por la que puedo verte...ah, esto es difícil.

Albafica se había separado y le miraba asustado.

-Albafica yo...puedo ver a los muertos...los fantasmas y...parece que tu...eres uno...

Albafica sintió como si la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies. No, imposible, ¡él no podía estar muerto! ¡Ese sujeto metía!

Manigoldo se asustó al ver como las luces parpadearon con fuerza, próximas a fundirse, pero esto no duro mucho, un fuerte dolor en su mejilla lo mando al suelo.

-mientes, ¡Estas Mintiendo!

El chico no dijo nada más, salió corriendo de ahí...atravesando la puerta, bajo las escaleras y se detuvo a medio pasillo, el pecho comenzó a dolerle por lo que cayó al piso de rodillas, mientras un frío inusual lo invadía, sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, por lo que llevo sus palmas intentando calmarles, escuchaba voces a la lejanía, murmullos incomprensibles que se alejaban cada vez más. Un ligero parpadeo y todo se volvió negro, se encontró en un extenso túnel, solo, en la obscuridad, su cuerpo se tensó al oír unas pisadas, algo se acercaba. El miedo invadió su cuerpo al ver dos ojos rojos aproximándose, acompañados de unos dientes filosos y garras, intento correr pero sus piernas no respondían, sus gritos murieron cuando esa garra lo sujeto del cuello y...

-¡No, aléjate, No!

-Alba

-¡No, No!

-Albafica, tranquilo ¡soy yo!

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró al pie de las escaleras, sentado en el piso y temblando. Frente a él estaba Manigoldo, mirándole con preocupación, a su espalda dos jóvenes, el chico que vio en la mañana a media calle...y desapareció, y otro joven de cabello azul y largo, vestido también con ropas extrañas.

-¿estás bien?

-no...No lo estoy... ¿por qué? ¿qué fue lo que me paso?

Albafica continuo sollozando, Manigoldo se agacho a su altura y le abrazo de forma protectora.

-no lo sé...pero te prometo que lo averiguare.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **y se terminó.**

 **Pobre, pobre Albita.**

 **Ahora nuestro querido cangrejo tendrá que jugar al detective, con la ayuda de sus queridos amigos.**

 **Geminis Heart. Qué bueno que te gusto la historia. No creas, el que sufre más es Degel, porque cuando ese par se juntan, bueno el francés desearía estar muerto…de nuevo. Lo que le sucedió a Albafica lo descubrirán poco a poco.**

 **Princessvirgo. Es que Mani está salado con ganas, más que un bacalao. En cuanto al noviecito, puf, si supieses quien es.**

 **Bueno chicas y chicos espero el capítulo les gustase, nos leemos en el otro, cuídense mucho y adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3.**

Pero que aburrido ¿las clases de historia siempre serian a si? o ¿se debía al profesor? Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse mientras bostezaba, un cabeceo, dos, tres y suelo, directo contra el pupitre.

-¡mierda!

Logro escuchar las risas burlonas de sus compañeros y el carraspeo del profesor, apenado se sentó derecho y la clase continuo, sus ojos se clavaron en el pupitre vació de Albafica, sin él ahí las clases eran muy tediosas y aburridas, maldito francés! como se le ocurre llevarse a su única distracción?

-jóvenes, guarden sus apuntes, tendremos un examen sorpresa.

-¡Mierda!

***...***...***...

-déjame ver si entendí, cuando mueres tu ropa y las pertenencias que traías contigo, en este caso mi uniforme y útiles, también se convierten en fantasmas ¿cierto?

-si

-y los fantasmas utilizan el ectoplasma como fuente de energía para desaparecer, mover objetos, prender y apagar luces, etc.

-así es.

Albafica y Degél se encontraban en la azotea del edificio, el peliverde le enseñaba como ser un fantasma.

-pero debes tener en cuenta algo, el ectoplasma es limitado y debes alimentarte para recargarlo, si no lo haces terminas...desapareciendo.

-¿desaparezco?...y si eso pasa...yo... ¿voy al infierno?...

-no, si desapareces no vas al infierno, pero tampoco al cielo, si desapareces terminas en...la nada.

El peli celeste le miro asustado, estar muerto era muy difícil...y aterrador

-para recargar tu ectoplasma debes alimentarte, no lo olvides.

-¿por eso me insisten todos los días para que coma?

-Albafica, tú acabas de fallecer, tal vez por ello aun no sientes hambre, pero es necesario que comas, ahora que tu hambre es normal.

-¿normal? ¿qué quieres decir?

-veras, cuando un fantasma se alimenta de comida humana los primeros siete días, su ectoplasma se acostumbra a ello y puede recargarse, pero si no lo haces, bueno, pues, tú te conviertes en...

-¡en un Posterguéis!

La sonora voz de Kardia se escuchó a sus espaldas, el griego se acercó sonriente, cargando una bolsa con globos de agua. Animado se sentó entre los dos, tomando el cuaderno del menor.

-¡tsk! de verdad Degél tú vuelves todo aburrido, hasta estar muerto, deja de darle teoría y mejor ponlo a practicar.

-¡cállate! soy yo quien le está dando la clase, no tú, así que te metas.

-¡Blllll! (mostrando su lengua) pues a este paso, el milenio va a terminar y el mocoso no sabrá ni evaporarse, deja que use sus poderes, será divertido.

Albafica viajaba de uno a otro, ya tenía cinco días con ellos y en ese tiempo se percató que ese par peleaba como casados, cada cinco minutos.

-de acuerdo Espartaco, si de verdad te crees mejor que yo, adelante, ahí tienes a tu alumno.

-je, ya veras, te mostrare que soy un buen maestro.

Kardia se levantó de golpe, jalando a Albafica en el proceso, el griego se acercó a la orilla mientras se jactaba. Por su parte Degél solo bufo molesto y cruzo los brazos.

-bueno Albita, lo primero que te voy a enseñar es a aparecer y desaparecer a tu antojo, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que imaginar a dónde quieres ir, así que, yo te arrojo al suelo y tú te concentras en aparecer a mi lado.

-¡Que! estás loco, yo no puedo hacer.

Pero Kardia no escucho, lo cargo en brazos dispuesto a arrojarle desde el quinto piso.

-listo

-¡Noooo! ni si quiera se co...

***...***...***...

Malditos exámenes sorpresa, ni siquiera se acordaba de haber visto eso, mordió con fuerza la tapa del bolígrafo intentando recordar, estaba por garabatear una respuesta cuando...

AHHHHHHHHHH!

Los ojos azules se abrieron asustados al ver como Albafica caía, se paró de golpe y salió corriendo, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros y profesor, parece que los nervios le sobrepasaron.

***...***...***...

-Demonios Albita ¡concéntrate!

-no, espera Kardia yo no... ¡Ahhhhhh!

Degél suspiro desganado, era la sexta vez que Kardia lo arrojaba desde el techo.

-¡sí, ahora si lo logra!...si...oh no...

Kardia desapareció y reapareció con Albafica en sus brazos, el cual temblaba más que un Chihuahua.

-vamos Albita si no es tan difícil, una vez más

Sujeto al peli celeste de la cintura y lo levanto, listo para arrojarlo.

-¡qué haces animal!

Manigoldo llego justo a tiempo, le arrebato al joven y noqueo a Kardia con un puñetazo en la cabeza, provocándole un enorme chichón.

-¡Manigoldo!

Albafica se arrojó al peli azul y lo abrazo con fuerza, como si fuese un monitor, agradecido por estar a salvo.

-¿qué pasa aquí?

-nada, solo Kardia intentando enseñar a Albafica a ser un fantasma, respondió Degél muy quitado de la pena.

-Manigoldo ¿porque me pegaste? tsk, estaba tan cerca, Albita por poco y lo logra, bueno no importa, continuemos con...

-¡Nooooooo!

Albafica grito aterrado, se aferró más a Manigoldo, cortando la respiración del italiano.

-Kardia, ya comprobamos que tus métodos cavernícolas no funcionan, porque mejor no me dejas a mí.

-¡que! no se vale Degél, ya casi lo tengo y...

Degél tomo la bolsa llena de globos, no aprobaba ese comportamiento pero, si no hacía algo el griego terminaría matando a Albafica...otra vez.

-oye Kardia, no ibas a arrojarle esto al equipo de Fut, si no te apresuras la practica termina y pierdes tu oportunidad.

Los ojos del griego brillaron emocionados, tomo su bolsa y desapareció en el acto.

-Al fin, bien Albafica continuemos, Kardia ya se fue y...em...oye...podrías soltar a Manigoldo, ya se está poniendo azul.

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron cual platos, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas al verse en esa pose con su compañero, se separó de golpe mientras el pobre italiano caía al suelo, semiconsciente.

-lo...lo siento.

-no te preocupes, vivirá, bien continuemos con la clase.

***...***...***...

-alguna novedad.

-no, es extraño y alarmante, es claro que no son secuestros por dinero, todo apunta a trata.

-o tráfico de órganos.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío ante el último comentario de su compañero. Sus ojos miraron curiosos los papeles frente al pelinegro.

-¿que lees?

-el expediente de ese chico...ya sabes, el que se puso más pálido que el papel cuando dimos la noticia del joven Albafica.

-ah, el que salió corriendo al baño para vomitar.

-ese

-¿por?

-no sé, una corazonada, creo que él sabe algo.

***...***...***...

-bien hecho.

-gra...gracias...ah...estoy cansado...

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Albafica finalmente lo logro, gracias a una detallada explicación del galo, después de unos cuantos intentos logro transportarse de un lado a otro...ok, solo fueron tres metros pero ya era algo.

-vamos a comer algo, o Kardia es capaz de devorarlo todo.

Descendieron por las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo. Miro a sus compañeros invadir los pasillos, platicando, bromeando, todo tan normal, que en ocasiones dudaba estar muerto. Sus orbes se detuvieron en una joven pareja, los estudiantes se encontraban tomados de la mano y secreteaban en su oído, su estómago dio un vuelco... ¡idiota!

-¡Regreso en un minuto!

Albafica hecho a correr por el pasillo, Degél le miro confundido, pero no tardo en saber a dónde iba tras ver a los jóvenes enamorados. Suspiro aburrido y continuo su marcha.

***...***...***...

¡Maldito bastardo! cuando agarrara al imbécil le pondría la madriza de su vida. Chasqueo la lengua al ver como sus amigos eran atendidos por sus respectivas parejas.

Pandora retiraba las gotas, con una pequeña toalla negra, de la barbilla de Rhadamantys, mientras Violate secaba el cabello de Aiacos.

Se sentó en una banca y se sacó la playera para exprimirla, posiblemente fue más de uno, esos malditos globos eran demasiados como para ser arrojados por uno solo, pero ya se la pagarían en cuanto los atrapara les iba a...

-jo...joven Minos...

El peli plata levanto la vista encontrando a una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño, la joven le ofrecía una toalla, visiblemente apenada, giro la vista para no toparse con esos enigmáticos ojos. Minos sonrío ante la actitud infantil de la chica, dio un escaneo rápido, era muy bonita con facciones delicadas y finas, de ojos brillantes y verdes, con labios delgados y rosados, no estaba muy bien dotada, pero tampoco estaba mal.

-Muchas gracia...señorita…

Sonrío de forma sensual tomando la toalla, asegurando que sus manos se rozaran, tomo la toalla y comenzó a secar su dorso, para deleite de la chica.

Albafica veía la escena furiosa, ese estúpido, como se atrevía a engañarlo de esa forma.

La campana sonó y los estudiantes se apresuraron a regresar a su salón.

-muchas gracias preciosa.

Se despidió con un beso, rozando los labios de la joven.

Albafica comenzó a gritar furioso, por la falta de respeto a su memoria, pero por desgracia Minos no oía nada. Cuando regreso con sus amigos lo hizo echo una fiera, golpeo a Kardia por mojar a su novio y el _resto_ de la tarde se la paso en el salón sin prestar atención a nada.

-entonces, ¿no saben por qué está enojado?

-no

-ni idea

-debe andar en sus días

-¡Kardia!

El peli celeste se había encerrado en la habitación de Manigoldo y se negaba a salir, se sentía triste por el coqueteo de Minos, tomo los audífonos del italiano y se acostó en la cama, la canción Tutto l'amore che ho de Jovanotti comenzó a sonar, se acurruco y empezó a dormitar, ignorando el llamado de sus amigos. Pasadas un par de horas Degél y Kardia aparecieron en la habitación para asegurarse que estaba bien, lo encontraron dormido y le dejaron descansar.

Cuando Albafica despertó eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y su fantasmagórico estomago rugía. Se levantó decidido, cerró los ojos concentrándose, a su cabeza llego la imagen de una vieja alacena de madera, azulejos decorados con dientes de ajo y pimientos, una vieja mesa y una puerta blanca. Cuando abrió sus parpados estaba ahí. Sonrío orgulloso, ya empezaba a controlar su ecto...no sé qué.

-¿cómo te sientes?

Pego un brinco al oír la voz de Manigoldo a su espalda, el italiano le veía somnoliento, con un vaso de agua en su mano.

-Manigoldo ¡no me asustes así!

-¿yo? si el fantasma eres tú.

-GRRRRR!-

El gruñido del estómago de Albafica rompió el silencio, la risa del peli azul no tardo en oírse.

-siéntate...quedo un poco de Lasagna espero te guste.

Manigoldo empezó a calentar la comida, tarareando una delas tantas canciones que Albafica oía en sus audífonos. Era gracioso, pero antes del "accidente" jamás le había prestado atención a su compañero. Manigoldo no era feo, incluso, pese a su edad, tenía un físico envidiable y una sonrisa contagiosa.

-aquí tienes.

-gracias.

Sabia delicioso, el señor Sage era un gran cocinero.

-(mega bostezo) bueno te dejo, es muy temprano y mañana no hay escuela.

Le regalo una sonrisa y se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de salir giro a verle.

-Albafica... ¿estas mejor?

Su compañero se sorprendió por la pregunta, en especial por la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su amigo.

-sí, yo...lo siento, no debí comportarme así, perdón.

-no importa, debes tener tus motivos...pero si deseas hablar, no soy bueno dando consejos, pero si escuchando.

-yo...estoy bien, gracias.

No dijo nada más, cruzo la puerta y regreso a su lugar en el sofá. Desde que Albafica llego él y Kardia se rolaban el mueble, tenían otro pero ese era ocupado por Degél. Manigoldo sabía lo que ocurría con su compañero, pero prefirió no hablar. Al cruzar el patio para reunirse con ellos alcanzo a ver a Minos, víctima de una de las bromas de Kardia, contemplo la escena que sabe afecto al chico... ¡ah! ni en esas circunstancias tenia suerte con su compañero.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

 **Espero la actualización fuera de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos después**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por el retraso, pero tengo algunos inconvenientes, en compensación les dejare dos capítulos, espero los disfruten ^^.**

Capítulo 4

El fin de semana inicio con un agradable y tranquilo desayuno, ya que Kardia y Manigoldo aún se encontraban dormidos.

Sage, Degél y Albafica se encontraban en la cocina, desayunando panquecitos de mantequilla y leche, el anciano les narraba la historia de su familia.

-la aldea fue destrozada, solo sobrevivió un chico, este fue acogido por un monje que le cuido como si fuese su hijo, claro que no se dedicó a la vida eclesiástica, si me entiendes no, cuando creció se dedicó a cazar a la secta que destruyo su villa, los encontró ocultos en las entrañas de una montaña, un santuario donde se adoraba a la muerte, donde se adoraba al Dios Thanos. Lucho contra ellos y al final contra el mismo Dios, logro desterrarlo al infierno, pero antes de eso el Dios le maldijo, le dio el don de ver muertos y poder ser dañado por ellos, esperando así que alguna de las almas lo asesinara, o que quedase loco por traspasar el sutil velo de la vida y muerte, contemplando las visiones que no están permitidas a los humanos...en fin, sea cual sea el motivo, así es como nuestra familia adquirió ese Don.

Albafica escuchaba atento la historia, había decidido indagar un poco más sobre ese Don de Manigoldo.

-aunque...también hay otra versión. Parece ser que el Dios Thanos vino por un tiempo a la tierra, para experimentar la frágil vida humana y...termino en un pleito de cantina con nuestro antepasado, el cual le golpeo la cara, esto hizo enfadar al Dios y decidió maldecirlo con la visión de su mundo, a él y su descendencia, aunque claro, esa no es la historia que contamos en la familia, ja,ja,ja.

Los jóvenes solo rieron, por lo poco que conocía del Señor Sage y Manigoldo...era lo más aceptado.

-¡Demonios! es muy tarde.

El grito de cierto peli azul se escuchó desde la sala. Manigoldo subió corriendo las escaleras, se escucharon el abre y cierre de cajones.

-ah (bostezo) bueno… ¡Panquecitos!

Kardia corrió feliz a la mesa, estaba por tomar un pastelillo cuando su amigo bajo corriendo.

-no hay tiempo ¡vámonos!

Tomo al joven Espartaco de la bufanda y salió corriendo, cargando con su amigo y una maleta negra.

-je,je, ese par no cambia, supongo que es inevitable...ah, les preparare un almuerzo, Degél ¿podrías llevarlo?

-por supuesto señor.

Sage tomo algunas cosas de la nevera y empezó a cocinar, por su parte el peliverde regreso a la sala para ordenar las "camas". Albafica también ayudo, recogía la mesa pero con uno que otro inconveniente ya que en ocasiones evaporaba los platos. Para el medio día los chicos salieron cargando un almuerzo muy completo, de acuerdo al peli celeste.

-y... ¿cómo conociste a Manigoldo?

Albafica decidió romper el silencio, Degél se detuvo ante la pregunta, pareció meditar un segundo antes de caminar hasta una barda y sentarse ahí, invitando a su compañero a seguirle.

-bueno, como Kardia y Manigoldo siempre lo dicen, soy francés, provengo de la región de Borgoña, mi familia era propietaria de unos viñedos, nos mudamos a Italia en 1338, a Florencia, continuando la tradición vinícola. Tenía una buena vida, padres cariñosos y dos lindas hermanitas, todo iba bien hasta que...la peste negra broto- La noticia asusto a Albafica ¿acaso murió por esa horrible enfermedad?- Las personas fallecían por cientos, la escases de alimentos era muy dura, la inseguridad...digamos que cuando el ser humano se encuentra tan desesperado, los peores sentimientos se apoderan de uno. Una noche cuatro hombres entraron a nuestra pequeña granja, papá logro detener a dos de ellos...acosta de su vida.

El peliverde guardo silencio por un par de minutos, las imagines regresaban a su mente, momentos felices que vivió con sus hermanitas, las cálidas caricias de su madre y los sabios concejos de su padre. Albafica le veía preocupado, incluso se sentía mal por haber preguntado.

-yo...no pude ayudarle, la sangre no paraba y...escuche el grito de mis niñas, entre corriendo a la casa pero no estaban, tan solo encontré el cadáver de mi madre en el suelo, murió protegiéndolas. Las oí gritar de nuevo, se dirigían a la cava...seguidas por esos hombres. Sabes, ese lugar siempre me parecía frio y húmedo, un congelador, pero me agradaba, era como un refugio para mí, pero esa noche. Cuando baje los escalones mi Corazón latía acelerado, por un segundo creí que saldría de mi pecho. Mis pequeñas estaban en una esquina, abrazadas y llorando, frente a ellas esos dos sujetos. No dude ni un instante, tome una de las palas y golpe a uno de ellos en la cabeza, luego me abalance contra el otro mientras les gritaba que corrieran, les vi salir por las escaleras mientras yo detenía a ese sujeto. Todo iba bien hasta que...frio, sentí mucho frio en mi costado izquierdo, después algo caliente y húmedo, recuerdo que mi vista se nublo, esos sujetos comenzaron a golpearme mientras caía al suelo, pero el dolor se desvanecía poco a poco, cerré los ojos y todo termino.

Degél bajo de un brinco y hecho a caminar, Albafica le seguía en silencio.

-Cuando desperté no había nadie, esto me aterro, salí corriendo al viñedo, esperando encontrar a mis pequeñas ahí pero no conté con suerte, regrese a la casa, pero no estaban, corrí con los vecinos, pero estos habían desaparecido, las busque por unos cinco días sin éxito. Regrese a casa donde me dedique a llorar y auto compadecerme, alimentándome de pan viejo y queso. No te voy a mentir, tarde un buen tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que ocurrió, un buen día llegaron unos viajeros a mi casa y...sabes, en ocasiones el dolor juega con tu mente y te hace ver lo que deseas, aun después de muerto. Esas personas fueron amables, enterraron nuestros cuerpos y nos dieron un funeral digno, tal vez por ello no me molesto que se quedaran ahí... Llegamos.

Se detuvieron frente a una enorme reja de metal, algo oxidada, a su lado un gran cartel de madera con la leyenda de "Orfanato". Degél traspaso la reja y Albafica le siguió, con un poco de dificultad. Ante ellos una vieja casona de dos pisos, con techo de tejas y madera, sus paredes despostilladas dejando al descubierto los cimientos rojos.

-¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!

Los gritos de los niños captaron la atención del menor. Ocho pequeños se encontraban jugando en el patio, rodeando a un...payaso. Era un payaso con ropa muy colorida y grandes zapatos, solo que en lugar de estar maquillado portaba una gran cabeza de ratón, hecha de papel mache, muy casera se podía decir.

-ese es Kardia

-¡¿Qué?!

Degél sonrió al ver la mirada incrédula de su amigo, se encamino a un pequeño jardín, sentándose bajo un roble. Albafica no lo podía creer, miraba sorprendido al bufón. Kardia jugaba a la pelota con los pequeños, los levantaba y les daba vueltas pero ¿cómo lo hacía?

-ja,ja,ja

Degél comenzó a reírse por su cara de estupefacción, le hizo la seña para que se acercara.

-Kardia tiene más de mil años, créeme, su control de ectoplasma es mucho mejor que el mío. La verdad es que si no fuera tan cabezota, orgulloso e infantil sería mejor maestro que yo, pero ya viste, sus métodos son un poco salvajes. Para hacer lo que está haciendo se requiere mucha energía, por eso le traje todo esto, para que se reponga.

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron sorprendidos, con razón tanta comida, se sentó al lado de Degél y este prosiguió su relato.

-Me quede en mi casa por un muy largo tiempo, hasta que los nuevos dueños decidieron derribar la propiedad y construir un hotel, a partir de ahí estuve viajando, hasta llegar aquí. Habitaba en la biblioteca central, ya que los libros me apasionan, comida no me falto, los chicos nunca respetan la norma de no introducir alimentos, un día llego un pequeño, buscaba información para su tarea y...lo acompañaba un fantasma.

Albafica abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿se trataba de Manigoldo? la sonrisa de Degél lo confirmo.

-Manigoldo era muy pequeño, tenía nueve años. No te voy a mentir ¡me hartaron a los cinco minutos! con sus bromas tontas y sus gritos que no tarde en presentarme ante ellos para que se callaran... ¡ah! grave error. En un principio creí que Manigoldo era un niño fantasma, ya había conocido a algunos, pero resulto que no, estaba vivo...me sorprendí tanto como tú al saber la verdad.

-entonces ¿él ya conocía a Kardia?

-Sí, eran muy buenos amigos. Pero no me extraña, Manigoldo era un niño y Kardia...bueno él tiene la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años. Ese par regresaba todos los días a molestarme, ya que según ellos, yo era muy divertido ¿lo puedes creer?

Albafica rio nervioso, la verdad consideraba a Degél una persona seria y responsable, pero divertido...

-Una noche ocurrió algo malo, estaba leyendo en el lobby cuando escuche un grito a las afueras de la biblioteca, un grito desgarrador, decidí salir a ver qué ocurría...Esa fue la primera vez que vi a un Poltergheis tan cerca, son horribles, tienen un aspecto humanoide, con piel negra y grandes garras, de ojos rojos y, a veces, algunos tienen cuernos. Una chica estaba tirada en las escaleras, intentando respirar, sobre ella el Poltergheis, esa cosa había introducido sus manos en el pecho de la joven, apretando su corazón. Tal vez fue el recuerdo de mis hermanitas lo que me hizo actuar, me arroje contra esa cosa, alejándole de la joven, el problema fue que…después me perseguía a mí. Sus garras son muy afiladas y pueden lastimar a los fantasmas comunes, como nosotros, por eso siempre les evitaba. Termine en un callejón, si bien podía atravesar la pared y continuar corriendo, no lo hice, el miedo me había bloqueado la razón, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, pero este no llego, los que llegaron fueron Kardia y Manigoldo.

-¿Kardia y Manigoldo?

-sí, los muy idiotas iban a verme...para tener una pijamada, me vieron pasar seguido por el Poltergheis y fueron a ayudarme. Sabes, Kardia fue un soldado del Imperio Romano de Occidente, uno de los mejore, según él. Comenzó a pelear contra esa cosa mientras Manigoldo me sacaba de ahí, salimos del callejón y esperamos, Kardia apareció después de unos minutos, tenía algunos raspones per nada grave, ellos me dijeron que el Poltrgheis era uno recién convertido, por eso no era tan fuerte, después me llevaron con ellos...y ya no me dejaron marchar...mira que lo intente varias veces, pero siempre salían a buscarme y me obligaban a regresar. "no tienes por qué estar solo, nosotros somos tus amigos y te vamos a proteger"...siempre me lo decían.

Los ojos violeta se clavaron en el ratón, que daba vueltas a una niña de cabello lila, la sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la verdad es que si, estaba muy solo y se sentía triste...pero eso cambio al conocer a ese par.

-desde entonces estamos juntos...los tres.

El relato termino, Albafica veía a su compañero, parece que conto con suerte al encontrarles tras su muerte...mmm...pero... ¿cómo habría sido si se hubiese tomado la molestia de conocer a Manigoldo en vida?

-¡Hey, engendros! hora de comer.

Manigoldo apareció cargando una caja, detrás de él una monja de cabellera rubia, muy alta y con rasgos algo extraños... ¿era una hermana?... ¿o hermano?

-Manigoldo querido, por favor, no los insultes

El italiano bufo e ignoro a la monja, la cual solo rio. Tomo la caja y continúo su camino hasta que la voz de Verónica lo detuvo.

-¿no comerán con nosotros?

Los ojos azules viajaron al cielo, las nubes comenzaban a formarse.

-dijiste que tenían goteras, no, mejor arreglo el techo o si no los mocosos terminaran durmiendo bajo el agua...tsk, estamos bien así, solo asegúrate que esos demonios no se acaben todo... ¡Hey, ratón! ayúdame con el techo

-¡Ahhhh! T-T odio trabajar.

Verónica sonrió, tomo a un pequeño de las manos y se adentró a la casa.

-¡Niños a comer!

-¡Sí señorita!

La horda de diablillos ingreso a la casa, mientras los chicos subían la escalera y comenzaban a arreglar las tejas. Pasados algunos minutos Albafica apareció frente a ellos.

-Kardia, dice Degél que bajes a comer.

-¡Siiii! Lo siento cangrejo, si no voy mi vieja se enoja (abajo, una venita apareció en la frente de Degél al oír aquello), te veo abajo.

El traje cayó al suelo, Kardia le regalo una sonrisa pícara a su amigo antes de desaparecer. Manigoldo continuo con su labor, con uno que otro martillazo en su dedo cada que se giraba a ver a su compañero peli celeste.

Albafica sonreía ante esto, Degél le había contado la atracción que ejercía en su compañero, por lo que los accidentes le parecían divertidos. Abajo Kardia se atragantaba con la comida, mientras Degél palmeaba su espalda intentando que no se ahogara.

-Oye, Manigoldo

-mmm

-¿cómo conociste a Kardia?

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

La infancia de Manigoldo no fue placentera, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando solo tenía tres años, por lo que quedo bajo el cuidado de su abuelo materno, Sage. Siempre fue un niño solitario, sus compañeros de preescolar y algunos maestros le miraban con un poco de miedo ya que tenía la manía de "hablar solo" incluso le catalogaban de esquizofrénico, por tal motivo se vio obligado a cambiar de escuela unas ocho veces.

Logro controlar su "don" hasta los seis años, diferenciando entre el mundo de los espíritus y el real. Dejo su pequeña casa campirana y se mudó a la ciudad, su abuelo lo considero lo mejor para que olvidase las malas experiencias. No tardo en acostumbrarse a la vida citadina, pero pese a ello seguía siendo un niño solitario.

Un día, esperando a su abuelo a la entrada del colegio, se encontró con un fantasma muy peculiar, un joven griego de cabello azulado.

Kardia se divertía arrojando piedritas a una pandilla de jóvenes que bebían a una cuadra de ahí, los chicos buscaban furiosos al causante pero no veían a nadie, esto sacaba carcajadas de los labios del griego. Manigoldo se acercó hasta él, curioso, era muy raro ver a un fantasma tan alegre por lo general, con todos los que se había topado, tenían un aura deprimente y en ocasiones agresiva.

-ja, que imbéciles.

Su carcajada aumento cuando una de sus rocas rompió la botella.

-esto les enseñara a no beber en la vía publica, y menos junto a una primaria.

-ji,ji,ji

La risita de Manigoldo capto su atención, el chiquillo estaba a su lado, mirando divertido. Kardia se giró a verle, el griego le sonrió enternecido, le agradaban los niños. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando Manigoldo le regreso el gesto, por un momento creyó que se trataba de un pequeño fantasma pero...

-¡Manigoldo!

Su maestra llego corriendo, preocupada por ver como el niño caminaba directo a esos delincuentes.

-ya te he dicho que no debes salir, tienes que esperar hasta que tu abuelo venga por ti.

Lo tomo de la mano y regreso a la entrada de la escuela, Manigoldo le siguió a regañadientes, pero antes de irse le dio una última mirada a Kardia.

No volvieron a verse hasta después de dos días. El pequeño se encontraba en su salón, resolviendo un terrible examen de matemáticas, desgraciadamente los quebrados no eran lo suyo.

-¡no seas menso! un medio es mayor a un octavo.

Kardia se encontraba frente a su pupitre, inclinado a su altura y mirando su cuaderno. El italianito le sonrió y se apresuró a cambiar la respuesta.

-también estas mal en la de abajo, tres cuartos y cuatro tercios no son iguales.

Ese día su goma viajo de un lado a otro del examen...almenos escribió bien su nombre.

-entonces ¿puedes verme?

-mju, mi familia tiene una maldición que nos permite ver muertos.

-ya.

Se encontraba sentados en una de las esquinas del patio, al chiquillo le agradaba el silencio y privacidad a la hora de comer.

-¿quieres?

Kardia tomo entusiasmado la manzana, su fruta preferida, se la pasó toda la tarde en la primaria, jugando con el pequeño y ayudándole en sus clases, cuando su abuelo lo fue a recoger ya no se sorprendió tanto de que este le viese, regreso con ellos a su casa y ya no se fue de ahí.

-¿de verdad luchaste en todas esas batallas?

-por supuesto, era uno de los mejores, estaban por ascenderme a centurión, pero fui enviado a Venecia.

-¿enserio?

-claro, no tengo por qué mentir. Luche contra los normandos, ingleses e hispanos, conocí Constantinopla, El Cairo, Turquía y otros lugares. Era parte de la décima legión.

Kardia se la pasaba contándole sus aventuras en las batallas, en ocasiones le enseñaba a luchar y blandir una espada, usando una escoba. A Manigoldo le fascinaba oírlas, veía en su amigo una especie de héroe.

-ne, Kardia ¿cómo fue que moriste?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al espartano, que se quedó en silencio, la verdad casi no le gustaba recordar la causa, ya que le traía desagradables recuerdos pero...

-veras enano, cuando yo tenía tu edad me diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad, la cual ocasionaba que mi temperatura aumentara y fuese atacado por una fiebre descomunal, mis padres...bueno, ellos no estuvieron muy contentos con mi diagnóstico y me abandonaron en el hospital. Yo no quería morir en una cama de hospital así que me escape, viaje por muchos días, solo y con hambre. Una noche, la temperatura en mi cuerpo aumento, sentí mi sangre hervir y mi pecho me dolía, la verdad pensé que iba a morir en ese instante, pero no fue así. Unos soldados avanzaban por ahí, me encontraron y uno de ellos me ayudo, cuido de mí y me dio una medicina para controlar la fiebre, se llamaba Krest. Viaje con ellos ya que según él era peligroso para un niño estar solo en el camino, al llegar a Roma creo que se apiado de mí y me llevo a su casa, ahí conocí a su "amigo" Zaphiri, otro soldado. Prácticamente se convirtieron en mis padres adoptivos, me criaron y entrenaron para ser un soldado, como ellos

El griego miraba por la ventana, recordando los buenos tiempos, si bien su enfermedad siempre estuvo presente, Krest y Zaphiri hacían de todo para curarle, en una ocasión Zaphiri le hizo beber un poco de veneno de escorpión ya que, según un brujo egipcio, esto le daría más fuerza para resistir las fiebres...je, fue tan divertido ver como Krest lo regaño por ocho horas seguidas, aun no entendía cómo es que no se le acabo la voz.

-años después fui asignado a la décima legión y vine a Venecia, esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres, sabes antes de irme Zaphiri me regalo una espada, la llamaba Antares, era una espada increíble. Bueno, nos encontramos luchando contra una flota inglesa, les íbamos ganando pero, llegaron sus refuerzos. Derrote a una gran cantidad de enemigos, Antares se había clavado en ellos robando su calor...ah, fue una gloriosa batalla.

-y que paso ¿otro guerrero te asesino?

-claro que no enano, no existía un guerrero tan fuerte como yo, la verdad...morí a causa de mi enfermedad.

-¿enserio?

-sí. El barco comenzó a hundirse, yo me encontraba luchando contra un estúpido inglés, Antares se clavó en su pecho y fue su final, estaba por retirarme cuando el mástil cayo, envuelto en llamas, escuche unos gritos de ayuda y corrí a la popa, dos de mis hombres estaban ahí. Uno de ellos estaba atado con una cadena a un madero muy grueso, el otro intentaba soltarle pero no lo conseguía, me acerque a ellos cuando la fiebre me ataco, mi sangre comenzó a hervir y mi vista se nublo, llegue hasta ellos casi desmayándome, con la ayuda de Antares le libere, se escuchó un crujido y el barco se partió, arroje a los chicos por la borda, por desgracia no pude seguirlos, en ese momento la fiebre aumento, sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, como si alguien lo estrujara, caí inconsciente y cuando desperté... estaba muerto, flotando en los restos de un barco que encallo en una de las islas venecianas.

-y ¿por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu hogar?

-lo intente enano pero…digamos que la orientación no es mi fuerte, je, je.

-¿enserio? ¿cuánto tardaste en regresar?

-ya es muy noche ¡duérmete!

-¡dime!

-¡No!

-¡dime!

-¡que no!

-¡DIMEEEE!

-¡carajo! ya, me tarde diez años, contento

El menor estallo en carcajadas, de verdad tenía una orientación pésima.

Su relación se reforzó día a día, Kardia era como un hermano mayor, divertido y juguetón, que lo cuidaba y ayudaba en la escuela, al menos hasta que llego Degél. Después el galo se encargó de que pasara con buenas calificaciones, a Kardia le bastaba un seis.

*****...*****...*****...

-Nos vemos después engendros, pórtense mal

-¡Manigoldo!

Se despidieron de los niños y regresaron a su casa, antes de que la lluvia les alcanzara.

-ah, casi lo olvido, toma

Degél le extendió un papel, la lista del súper.

-Tu abuelo me pidió dártela.

-ah, que aburrido, todavía tenemos que ir por esto, ya que, vamos antes de que..

¡AHHHHHH!

El grito de unas chicas les detuvo, las jovencitas se acercaban corriendo, pasaron arriba de Manigoldo dejándole tirado en el piso, con una serie de pisadas en su espalda. Kardia alcanzo a arrastrarle a la orilla antes de que otra horda de jovencitas lo pisara.

-¿qué sucede?

Degél y Albafica se adelantaron a ver. Doblando la esquina se encontraba una congregación de chiquillas, rodeando una librería, las féminas gritaban cual posesas mientras intentaban ingresar al local. En la entrada había un enorme cartel anunciando la novedad de la librería, _"Corazón Helado" de Aenas Scorpio, hoy firma de autógrafos._

-¡tsk! tanto para eso, niñas locas.

Manigoldo comenzó a caminar, tenía que comprar los víveres antes de que cerraran. A media cuadra se percató de que solo Albafica le seguía, se dio la vuelta y entonces lo recordó. Aenas Scorpio era uno de los autores favoritos de Degél.

-mm, ya fue.

El chico miro divertido a sus amigos. Degél atravesaba la pared, emocionado por ver al escritorcillo ese, la verdad le faltaba poco para ponerse a gritar como las locas esas, detrás de él Kardia, con una mirada fiera y lanzando maldiciones en su lengua materna.

-vámonos de aquí antes de que Degél se dé cuenta de que no estoy siguiéndole.

Se echó a correr y a Albafica no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo, entro en el mini súper barriéndose.

-uf, menos mal, hoy si la libre, la última vez que me obligo a asistir a una firma tuve que hacer un montón de preguntas tontas...ah, Kardia debe estar muy molesto.

El chico le sonrió y se apresuró a tomar lo de la lista, sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando a su compañero. Albafica, pese a estar muerto, seguía siendo una persona hermosa. La verdad desde que le conoció quedo prendado de él, pero no por su físico, había algo en su persona, posiblemente era la seguridad con la que se desenvolvía, que no era arrogante o vanidoso, le gustaba que era amable y se preocupaba por los demás.

El toque frio de Albafica lo regreso a la realidad, el peli celeste le miraba muy avergonzado, señalando unos chocolates. Manigoldo no dudo en comprar dos paquetes, por suerte Albafica no era como sus amigos, de lo contrario el carrito ya estaría lleno de manzanas y revistas de ciencia. Terminaron de comprar y se encaminaron a casa, Manigoldo cargando todo...uf, ahí si extrañaba al heleno, Kardia cargaba con la mitad de las compras volviéndoles invisibles; miraba de arriba a abajo a su amigo, tenía una duda que desde hace mucho quería saciar.

-em...Alba-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-mm. Claro.

-bueno...veras, quería saber... ¿por qué te gusto Minos, quiero decir que le viste?

La pregunta desconcertó al fantasma, pero es que la duda lo estaba carcomiendo, a Manigoldo se le hacía extraño que alguien como Albafica estuviese liado con un psicópata como Minos. Si bien el peli plata era alguien muy popular y bien parecido, había algo en él que le causaba repulsión, bien podía ser el hecho de que era un orgulloso, ególatra, castrante, pija suelta que gustaba de humillar a los demás, un cretino con el cual ya había tenido roces. Por lo que se le hacía extraño que alguien como Albafica estuviese interesado en él.

El chico no tardó en responder, describiendo las "cualidades" de su novio, que era amable y altruista...lo dudaba, pero la emoción con la que hablaba, mm, tal vez tendría que tratarlo un poco más... ¡No! ¡Nunca!

Sin embargo, cuando Albafica comento cierta anécdota...Manigoldo se quedó en shock.

*****...*****...*****...

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!

Degél llego muy molesto a la casa, ya que no logro preguntar lo que deseaba y Kardia no le dejo poseer a ninguno de los fanáticos para saciar su curiosidad.

-Tsk! no sé qué le vez a ese idiota, es un engreído y pedante.

-¡Claro que no! es un excelente escritor, y lo sabrías si de vez en cuando te pones a leer.

-así, pues no creo que él pue...

Pero Manigoldo no les dejo terminar su discusión marital, tomo a sus amigos y los saco de ahi.

-ahorita regresamos Alba-chan, cuida la casa si

El peli celeste les vio confundido ¿a dónde iban? ¿Porque salían mientras llovía? no le dio mucha importancia, tomo sus chocolates y se fue a ver la tele.

Caminaban bajo la lluvia, Manigoldo con la mirada gacha, pensando.

-Hey cangrejo ¿a dónde vamos?

El chico no respondió continuo su travesía, sus amigos se miraron preocupados, cuando Manigoldo se ponía serio algo malo pasaba.

-Manigoldo ¿que sucede?

-habla cangrejo, nos estas preocupando.

Fue un susurro, por lo que los fantasmas se vieron en la penosa necesidad de pedirle repitiera la pregunta.

-¿qué dijiste enano?

-habla más fuerte Manigoldo.

-les pregunte ¿de qué color era?

-¿eh?

-¿color?

Los fantasmas se miraron extrañados ¿de qué color qué?

-no te entiendo Manigoldo, explícate mejor.

-El gato ¿de qué color era el gato?

-gato ¿cuál gato?

-el gato que encontramos muerto hace unos días, al que le rompieron el cuello ¿de qué color era?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ah, ese pobre animal, la verdad ya lo habían olvidado.

-blanco...blanco con una mancha café en su lomo ¿porque lo preguntas?

El galo miraba fijamente a su amigo, el tono de voz de Manigoldo le preocupo.

Manigoldo no dijo nada, aun recordaba al pequeño gatito que encontró días atrás, tan chiquito, empapado y con su cuello roto. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al percatarse de un detalle, el lugar donde encontró al gatito, era el camino para la casa de Albafica...y la de Minos.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí muchísimas gracias por haber leído, espero la actualización fuese de su agrado.**

 **GeminiHeart. Gracias por tu comentario. Si, la verdad a mí también me da pena el cangrejo, pero al menos ve el lado positivo… ¡ya le habla! Kardia es un amor, algo bárbaro, pero adorable.**

 **Los leo en el siguiente capítulo, pasen una buena tarde y feliz fin de semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!

-¿enserio? pues creo conocerle mejor que tú ¡y sé que es un falso!

-No es cierto ¡él no es así!

-See, claro, es tan amable y noble como crees, se le nota a leguas, así como el supuesto cariño que decía tenerte.

-¡Él me quiere!

-claro, te quiere tanto que en cuanto desapareciste se consiguió un remplazo.

-Chicos por que no se calman, yo creo...

Los cristales comenzaron a vibrar, Sage, Kardia y Degél veían la pelea como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, de un lado a otro.

-cierra la boca Manigoldo ¡o te juro que lo vas a lamentar!

-¡oblígame!

El golpe no se hizo esperar, Albafica se retiró furioso a la habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza, mientras Manigoldo partía a la cocina por algo para su labio roto. Sus compañeros suspiraron cansados, solo al tonto de Manigoldo se le ocurría decir esas cosas de Minos frente a Albafica, aun sabiendo que el fantasma todavía guardaba sentimientos por él. El viejo y Kardia fueron a consolar a Manigoldo, sabían cuánto le dolía que el menor lo tratara mal, por su parte Degél se quedó contemplando los vidrios...que raro.

El fin de semana llego, Sage partió temprano a su oficina, Manigoldo le siguió minutos después, dejando a los tres fantasmas solos. Albafica se había encerrado en la habitación, aun molesto con el italiano, Degél leía su nueva novela y Kardia dormía desparramado en el sofá. Pasada una hora el peli celeste salió de la habitación en completo silencio, no quería creer lo que Manigoldo dijo, Minos no lo había remplazado con esa chiquilla ¡era imposible! él le juro que solo lo iba a amar a él y...Salió de la casa y hecho a correr directo al parque donde, según Manigoldo, Minos y Agasha tendrían su cita.

***...***...***...

Pasando el medio día Manigoldo regreso, al entrar sus ojos se habían clavado en las escaleras, tenia deseos se subir y arreglar las cosas con su amigo, pero... ¡agh! le irritaba la manera en que Albafica hablaba del peli plata, como si fuese la mejor persona del mundo, ese sujeto era un maldito egocéntrico y nadie lo cambiaria, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Albafica había agarrado la manía de hablar todo el tiempo de él, irritándole y poniéndolo celoso.

-ahhh, cangrejo, ya regresaste ¿dónde estabas?

Kardia se acercó restregando sus ojos, detrás de él venía Degél.

El peli añil les hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que le siguieran, los tres dieron un último vistazo a las escaleras antes de dirigirse al pequeño patio trasero con el cual contaban, creyendo que Albafica seguía en la habitación.

-¡Miren!

Manigoldo les mostro un cartel, en este se podía ver la imagen de una niña pequeña sosteniendo en brazos a un gatito blanco con una mancha café.

-su mamá me dijo que un sujeto se lo arrebato en el parque y la tiro al suelo, el parque se encuentra frente a su casa y ella entro por un abrigo, cuando regreso encontró a la niña llorando, sin su gato y con un raspón en sus rodillas, pero no logro ver al tipo...en lo personal ¡yo creo que fue un Maldito Bastardo!

-¡uuuhhh!, entonces concuerda con la descripción de Minos, se mofo el griego.

-pero eso no es todo, según me entere han desaparecido muchos animales por ese rumbo, hay una cantidad considerable de carteles esparcidos en todos los postes, este me lo encontré cuando regresaba del cementerio y...

-¡El Cementerio!

-¡Manigoldo estás loco! ¿Porque no nos dijiste que ibas ahí? es muy peligroso ¡te pudieron lastimar!

Los fantasmas le veían molestos, había algunos fantasmas que gustaban de molestar a los humanos, en ocasiones hiriéndoles, no eran poltergeist como tal pero si fantasmas rebeldes; el chico solo logro sonreír enternecido, en ocasiones sus amigos eran tan sobreprotectores como su abuelo.

-tranquilos papi y mami, se cuidarme solo, solo quería investigar y no pasó nada, la verdad...hable con unos fantasmas y...Kardia, Degél, chicos ¿ustedes han sentido algo extraño?

-¿eh?

-¿algo extraño?

Kardia y Degél se miraron extrañados, ahora que lo mencionaba, últimamente sentían una presencia muy rara, algo les incomodaba en el exterior pero no sabían que era, también se cansaban con frecuencia, sin importar cuanto alimento ingerían, no era tan alarmante y con dormir un poco más se recuperaban pero...era extraño.

-bueno, está pasando algo raro pero no sabemos que es, se siente como un aura pesada en el ambiente y... ¿por qué lo preguntas cangrejo?

-pues, los fantasmas en el cementerio están, como decirlo...asustados, si eso, están asustados, según me comentaron muchos de ellos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿desaparecieron? quieres decir que cruzaron.

-dijeron que es poco probable, parece que ellos disfrutaban estar en la tierra, no les interesaba irse.

-tal vez los exorcizaron, después de todo Italia es la cede del Vaticano y tiene una gran cantidad de pa...

-no lo creo bicho, aparte, ellos me dijeron han visto una enorme sombra acechando.

-una sombra ¿un poltergeist?

-no, parece que es algo más grande y aterrador, no lo han visto bien ya que los que se acercan demasiado terminan absorbidos por esa cosa, pero eso no es todo lo que me contaron, a quienes creen que vieron saqueando algunas tumbas.

Sus amigos le miraron incrédulos ¿no podía ser cierto, o si?

-estas seguro Manigoldo, esa es una acusación muy grave y...

-estoy seguro francés, los fantasmas en el cementerio los describieron con pelos y uñas, fueron ellos, esos tres ingresaron a varias capillas y tomaron algunos artículos, relicarios, cristos, floreros, no tomaron restos humanos, tal vez por eso no se dijo nada en las noticias, debieron tomarlo como un acto vandálico, pero no pueden negar que es raro.

-¿por qué harían algo así?

-no lo sé.

-¿y por qué carajos los fantasmas del cementerio no les corrieron? Debieron darles un buen susto, se quejó el Espartano.

-Pues sucede que en ese preciso momento la sombra les acechaba, valla coincidencia no creen.

-bueno, después de lo que he visto al seguir a Minos, creo que no me sorprende.

-¿qué quieres decir Kardia?

Toda la semana el griego se había ausentado, regresando hasta altas horas dela noche, por estar espiando a Minos, en principio era para mostrarle a Albafica que Minos no era tan bueno como él creía, y tal vez abrir una oportunidad para el italiano, así fue como se enteraron del nuevo noviazgo de Minos y Agasha, solo que al decirle a Albafica...pues no resulto muy bien. Pero al final la operación tomo otro rumbo.

-verán los primeros días me resulto muy aburrido, la vida de un estudiante es tan monótona y tediosa, estuve a punto de caer dormido en sus clases y...

-¡Kardia!

-ya voy, ya voy no se desesperen. La cosa se puso extraña cuando comenzó a recibir una serie de llamadas, llamadas que contestaba en otro idioma.

-Noruego ¡tsk! ahora no sabremos lo que decía.

-No era Noruego Mani, era Griego, un griego muy arcaico, incluso a mí me costó entenderle.

-valla, que inesperado ¿de qué hablaban Kardia?

-pues, hablaba con un tal Lune, sobre tener todo listo para un ritual o algo así, es que sus frases eran cortas y no conozco el tema de lleno, pero decían que el tiempo estaba llegando. Aparte mencionaban mucho "eso" ¿que si eso está bien? que cuidara a eso, que eso era muy importante y cosas así...pero no sé qué es eso.

-¡Mierda! que estarán planeando esos tres,

-no lo sé, pero tienes que mantenerte alerta. La verdad es que las miradas de pocos amigos que le mandas cada que se encuentran en los pasillos por "accidente" comienzan a molestarle, incluso le dijo a Aiakos que iba a partirte la cara si seguías acosándole.

-pues que lo intente, le daré la paliza de su vida y...

-¡Manigoldo basta! es mejor que dejes a Kardia todo el asunto del espionaje, tal y como quedamos, si actúas de forma impulsiva podrías alertarlo y echarías todo a perder. Kardia, Tú y yo vigilaremos a esos tres, si Aiakos y Radamanthys están involucrados podríamos obtener información de ellos, tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede antes de actuar.

-a la orden cubito.

-ya que ¡pero si se me acerca más de tres pasos le parto la madre!

-¡Manigoldo!

-¿qué?

-ja,ja, ya controla tus celos cangrejo.

-¡yo no estoy celoso!

-see, claro, a todo esto ¿que le diremos a Albita?

-no creo que debamos decirle, ya viste como se puso cuando le comente la infidelidad de su novio. Ahora si le digo que creo que él lo mato...no, olvídalo, no quiero terminar con ojos de cotorra o sin dientes por su culpa.

-es verdad, ahora si te parte la cara, je,je,je.

-no es gracioso Kardia. Manigoldo yo creo que deberías decirle, tal vez así se esfuerza por recordar lo que le ocurrió y...

-olvídalo Degel, no le diré nada.

-entonces tráelo y nosotros se lo explicamos.

-¡por supuesto que no!

-Manigoldo, es mejor hablar claro, se pondrá peor si se entera que estamos ocultándole esto.

-cierto cangrejo, si quieres tener una buena relación con albita, tienes que ser franco...como yo con Degel.

El rubor no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas del galo, Manigoldo acepto de mala gana, odiaba que ese par le reprendieran como si fuese un niño. Sus pies le llevaron hasta la entrada de su habitación, tomo una bocanada de aire y se preparó mentalmente para un segundo raund antes de tocar.

-¿no viste nada raro en la casa de Minos?

-pues no tuve oportunidad, ese cabron se la vive en los hoteles, revolcándose con cuanta chica o cabrón se le cruza en la noche, solo iba a su casa para cambiarse, después a la escuela y luego a coger, mira que tiene suerte, algunas de sus presas estaban muy buenas y...-un escalofrío recorrió su espina al sentir la mirada molesta del francés-...digo, no pienses mal cubito, te juro que yo me desaparecía cuando comenzaban a desnudarse y...

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo, la mirada violeta era tan fría como un tempano, la temperatura comenzó a descender y una fina escarcha se encargó de cubrir los cristales. Por fortuna, para Kardia, Manigoldo llego a salvarle.

-¡No está, Albafica no está!

***...***...***...

Grandes y grisáceas nubes comenzaban a formarse, cubriendo poco apoco al sol, estaba por llover.

Albafica se sentó en la acera mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos; gracioso, se supone estaba muerto, pero aun podía llorar y el dolor emocional era tan potente como lo recordaba. Fue un idiota al no creer lo que Manigoldo dijo, él les había visto pero creyó que solo se trataba de un desliz.

Espero a que todos se ocuparan para salir de casa, llegando al parque donde se verían, por unos minutos se alegró de ver a Agasha sola, con su horrible bolsa de Hello Kitty y vestida de rosa, odiaba ese color. Parecía que ese par se había equivocado, esos dos no tendrían una cita y solo habían malinterpretado las cosas, desgraciadamente sus esperanzas murieron al ver llegar a Minos.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba la ira se apoderaba de él... ¡Ese Maldito!

Minos repetía las mismas palabras y cumplidos que le dijera a Albafica, como si se tratara de un guion, fue atento, amable y cariñoso, le llevo al cine a comer y por ultimo a una función de marionetas, el pasatiempo favorito del noruego.

Albafica se sentía tan mal, traicionado, humillado, en ningún momento Minos pareció recordarle, incluso fue Agasha quien lo menciono, pregunto a Minos por su relación y si no se encontraba triste por su perdida. El mayor solo contesto que eran buenos amigos y que si lamentaba su perdida, pero la vida seguía. Esto lastimo al menor que salió corriendo de ahí, ya había sido demasiado masoquismo por un día.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y la luz del sol se opacó, caminaba despacio, intentando orientarse, se sintió tan mal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta por donde andaba. Llego a una especie de barrio, con calles pequeñas y una gran cantidad de pasadizos, quería regresar a casa cuanto antes, por desgracia la gente no le veía por lo que pedir indicaciones estaba descartado, teletransportarse...tampoco, su control no era tan bueno como el de sus amigos y, lo máximo que lograba era pasar de un piso a otro.

Se preguntó si sus amigos estarían preocupados por él, tal vez Degél y el señor Sage, incluso puede que Kardia, en cuanto a Manigoldo...con lo mal que le trato y la pelea, debe estar feliz de no tener que verlo.

-¡soy un idiota!

Doblo en uno de los tantos callejones, ese lugar parecía un laberinto. La lluvia aumento y los rayos se hicieron presentes. Bostezo cansado, no había comido nada en todo el día y...

¡Auxilio, auxilio!

El grito de un hombre hizo eco en ese gran callejón, un sujeto vestido con un traje café apareció en la esquina, gritando como loco y resbalando de vez en cuando a causa de la lluvia. Era un fantasma, Albafica se dio cuenta ya que intento atravesar un muro...por desgracia no lo logro.

De entre las sombras broto una garra, está sujeto las piernas del fantasma antes de que desaparecieran entre los muros, tiro con fuerza y lo saco de su guarida, arrastrándolo por el suelo. Un rayo ilumino una gran sombra alada, con grandes dientes, alas y ojos muy rojos.

El animal gruño, abrió su enorme boca y arranco la mitad del cuerpo del espectro. Las piernas cayeron al piso, una especia de "liquido" blanco brotaba de ellas, la bestia alada masticaba gustoso, saboreando esa dulce alma.

Albafica miro horrorizado la escena, comenzó a retroceder despacio, intentando no llamar la atención.

Otro rayo ilumino el callejón, el ente gruño molesto por el ruido, al girar sus rubí se encontraron con una suculenta mancha blanca, un alma tan apetecible que brillaba frente a él, lanzo un rugido antes de lanzarse contra su presa.

***...***...***...***...***...

 **Y se acabó, espero la actualización fuera de su agrado.**

 **Tifa. La verdad me gusta la relación entre Escorpio y acuario, con todos sus representantes, por lo que creo que esos dos serian una linda parejita. Manigoldo está resolviendo el rompecabezas que es el caso de Albita, pero todo se le va a complicar.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos después.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**


	8. Chapter 8

**capitulo 7**

 *****...***...**

¡Tsk! ¿dónde se metió?

Los ojos marrones viajaban de un lado a otro; las primeras gotas aparecían, la gente apresuraba su marcha buscando un refugio. El español se mantenía atento, buscando al joven.

El Cid realizaba una investigación por su cuenta, por alguna razón, corazonada, sospechaba de Manigoldo, por lo que se dedicó a investigarle, el perfil del chico daba mucho de qué hablar. Fue hasta su casa para hablar con él, estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando algo capto su completa atención.

-¿cómo que no saben dónde está Albafica? ¡Si ustedes le estaban cuidando! -grito una voz en el interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, parece que no se equivocó. Por desgracia no logro averiguar más, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un adolecente paso arrollándole, dejándolo tirado en el piso con marcas de pisadas. Cuando se levantó alcanzo a ver como Manigoldo se internaba en las calles y no dudo en seguirle. Por desgracia el chico era muy rápido y le perdió de vista.

***...***...***...

¿Dónde carajos se metió? ese era el lugar donde el imbécil ese se vería con la chiquilla, Albafica tendría que estar por ahí. Avanzaba rápido entre la multitud, el lugar estaba repleto de parejas y familias, pero estas comenzaban a desplazarse ya que la lluvia amenazaba su alegre tarde, como todos los otoños. Miro a Kardia, que se encontraba sobre una farola, pero el Espartaco negó, no le veía, cambio a Degél, el cual revisaba los restaurantes y cafés, por desgracia la respuesta fue la misma, salieron del parque y continuaron la búsqueda.

-será mejor separarnos, Kardia a la izquierda, Manigoldo derecha, yo iré al centro, nos veremos aquí en una hora máximo.

-¡SI!

Cada uno salió a su destino, por desgracia Manigoldo no podía atravesar paredes ni levitar, por lo que la búsqueda era más compleja y la jodida lluvia no ayudaba, retiro su fleco de sus ojos y continúo.

***...***...***...

Albafica continúo corriendo, atravesó una tienda y salió a la calle, avanzó hasta llegar a la esquina y se recargo en la pared para recuperar el aire, se sentía muy débil y asustado ¿Esa cosa era un Poltergeist? Degél nunca menciono que fuese tan aterrador, y menos que devoraran a otros fantasmas.

-¡Mi sombrilla!

La voz de una chica capto su atención, se asomó despacio a ver lo que ocurría.

Una joven recogía la sombrilla que escapo de sus manos, raro porque no hacia tanto aire. Arriba de ella, incrustado en la pared, se encontraba una especie de reptil, muy parecida a un dragón, con grandes alas, cuernos y garras. El Wyvern giraba de un lado a otro buscando a la presa que se le había escapado, olfateaba el aire mientras avanzaba reptando, al salir de ahí golpeo de nuevo la sombrilla con su cola, dejando a la chica a merced de las gotas.

La imponente figura aterrizo en la calle, miro a ambos lados justo a tiempo para ver como Albafica corría calle abajo, soltó un rugido y fue tras él, desplazándose entre las paredes.

El peli celeste empezó a cansarse, intentaba tele transportarse donde sus amigos pero no lo lograba, la verdad es que incluso atravesar paredes le estaba costando trabajo. Se resbalo y termino de rodillas en el piso, jadeando, llevo su mano al pecho, su corazón parecía a punto de explotar...pero eso era imposible. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver a esa cosa aterrizar frente a él, intento pararse pero...su pierna derecha comenzaba a desaparecer.

-no... ¡NO!

Se arrastró, estaba tan asustado que no podía ni pararse, grito al ver como la mandibular del saurio se abría dejando al descubierto unos enormes y filosos colmillos.

-¡Aléjate, Aléjate!

Grito asustado mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Los orbes rubí se abrieron sorprendidos, el alma frente a él se evaporaba.

***...***...***...

-pit...pit...pit...pit...pit.. .pit..pittt-

-¿pero qué?... ¡Mierda!... ¡Valentine ven!

. ...

-¿qué pasa?

-rápido dame ese suero... ¡Ya!

-¡voy!

***...***...***...

-¡AH!

Albafica abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño, miró a su alrededor y se encontró al otro lado de la calle, de espaldas a esa cosa, no tardo en pararse y echarse a correr.

Wyvern no tardo en captar su aroma, giró bruscamente y vio esa apetecible alma correr, ¿cómo logro tele transportarse si estaba frente a él? Molesto avanzo, no le dejaría escapar.

***...***...***...

Estaba cansado, empapado y muy preocupado, ¿dónde estaba su amigo? Se encontraba a la mitad de un pequeño puente, el riachuelo comenzaba a elevarse y ningún jodido fantasma a quien preguntar, las calles estaban desiertas, algo raro ya que a los fantasmas les gusta mojarse, ¿por qué? ni idea, pero así era. Se quitó el cabello empapado de los ojos y decidió continuar su búsqueda, pero a medio puente una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Alto ahí!

-¿?

Un hombre muy alto estaba parado frente a él, Manigoldo le miro desconfiado, si decían que el tenia pinta de pandillero este parecía asesino a sueldo, retrocedió unos pasos apretando sus puños, listo para defenderse.

-¿quien es usted y que desea?

-tranquilo chico, soy oficial de policía y solo deseo hablar contigo.

Tardo un poco pero le reconoció, era el detective que llevaba el caso de Alba-chan. Un mal presentimiento le inundo, desde hace un par de días ese sujeto lo seguía, Degél se había dado cuenta y le advirtió, aunque era de esperarse ya que cuando le informaron lo de Alba-chan no reacciono muy bien.

-¿y de que quiere hablar oficial?

-es sobre Albafica Decerto.

-¿qué?

-algo me dice que tú sabes dónde está el joven Decerto, no es así.

-claro que no, no lo he visto desde que desapareció.

Manigoldo le sostenía la mirada, pero retrocedía despacio, su instinto le decía que lo mejor era salir de ahí. Por desgracia el Cid predijo sus intenciones, con un rápido movimiento sujeto su mano y doblo su brazo hasta la espalda, impidiendo la huida.

-a donde crees que vas chico, me acompañaras a la jefatura para hablar.

-ah sí, ¿y bajo qué cargos imbécil?

-qué te parece secuestro, insultar a un oficial y tal vez...asesinato.

Antes de que las esposas apresaran su muñeca se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, unos botes de basura rodaban un par de calles abajo.

-¡Albafica!

El grito de Manigoldo sorprendió al Cid, que se giró a ver en busca del chico desaparecido. El italiano no desaprovechó la oportunidad, se zafo y gracias a una llave, que le enseño Kardia, le arrebato las esposas y lo dejo esposado al barandal del puente.

-¡Espera!

-no puedo, ¡tengo que ayudar a Alba-chan!

Manigoldo bajo corriendo, directo a donde vio pasar a su amigo...seguido de una enorme sombra.

***...***...***...

Llego hasta un basurero clandestino, atravesó la cerca de metal y cayó al piso, exhausto, no podía correr más, sus piernas ya no respondían. El Wyvern llego en cuestión de segundos, despedazo la cerca y lanzo un potente rugido el cual destrozo algunas botellas viejas y desparramo algunas bolsas. Albafica se cubrió los oídos y mordió sus labios, estaba aterrado.

Era raro, el alma que venía cazando estaba frente a él, pero su aura blanca se apagaba poco a poco, lanzo su garra para atraparle antes de que desapareciera.

-¡Déjalo!

Una lata de refresco cerró su ojo derecho, captando completamente su atención.

-¡Manigoldo!

El peli celeste se alegró de ver a su amigo ahí, una sonrisa no tardo en adornar su rostro...Manigoldo le había ido a buscar.

Dos golpes, con una varilla oxidada, se impactaron en la pata de la bestia, el animal rugió molesto, lanzo un zarpazo contra ese...Humano. Manigoldo le esquivo, dio una maroma en el suelo y golpeo con fuerza la cola, esta se retorció contrayéndose un poco antes de regresar a su forma original. El Wyvern intentaba atraparle pero Manigoldo era tan escurridizo como un ratón.

-¡Chicos!

Kardia y Degél llegaron corriendo, lograron divisar al dragón, cuando este brincaba de techo en techo, y se apresuraron a llegar.

-pero, ¿qué es eso?

Los espectros le veían sorprendidos, jamás habían visto algo igual.

-¡Cuidado!

La enorme bestia batió sus alas, estas adquirieron filo en la orilla y lanzaron un corte, los jóvenes alcanzaron a esquivarla antes de terminar partidos por la mitad. Manigoldo y Kardia brincaron a un costado mientras Degel y Albafica se escondían tras unos tambos.

-¿qué es esa cosa?

-es un poltergeist...?no?

-los poltergeist no son así Albafica.

-a...no...

Los jóvenes se asomaron despacio, para ver que ocurría.

El reptil intentaba atrapar a los chicos, pero estos no se quedaban quietos. Manigoldo continuaba golpeando con la varilla, no lo dañaba mucho pero si le aturdía, por su parte Kardia.

Albafica miró impresionado como las uñas, de los dedos índices, de Kardia crecían adquiriendo un tono carmesí; el Espartaco esquivo un zarpazo, dio un giro y clavo sus ardientes uñas en la pata del dragón, como si se tratase de dos agujas al rojo vivo. El animal chillo de dolor, Kardia repito la operación un par de veces más. Wyvern termino en el suelo, agujereado y amoratado por los golpes recibidos...pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

-rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que... ¿eh?...

Los ojos de Degél se abrieron asustados, había tomado a su compañero de la mano para sacarle pero, al sujetar la mano de Albafica sintió...calor.

-que dia... ¿Albafica?

Nuevamente el espectro de Albafica comenzaba a evaporarse, el chico respiraba con dificultad y...sudor escurría por su frente.

-Albafica...tú...

-¡Cuidado!

El grito de Manigoldo advirtió al galo, Degél reacciono y creo un muro de hielo que evito el golpe de la cola, el impacto destrozo la muralla y los jóvenes cayeron al piso. Wyvern se lanzó contra el francés, este cerró los ojos asustado y espero el golpe... Pero no llego, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró a Kardia parado frente a él, deteniendo la garra.

-maldita lagartija, como te atreves a atacar a mi francés.

Kardia concentro todo su ectoplasma (que, a falta de cosmos) en la mano izquierda y lanzo el golpe, un rayo rojo atravesó el rostro del dragón creando una abertura desde el pómulo derecho hasta la ceja izquierda. El animal chillo adolorido y llevo su pata a la cara.

-¡Rápido, Corran!

El griego tomo a su francés y se lo hecho al hombro, cual costal de papas, para salir corriendo de ahí, Manigoldo le imito, solo que él cargo a Albafica como si fuese una princesa.

Esa cosa era muy fuerte y no estaba derrotada, lo mejor era: ¡aquí corrió, que aquí quedo!

***...***...***...

-¡Maldito escuincle! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima!

El Cid caminaba "cabreado" maldiciendo en su lengua madre mientras sobaba sus muñecas y buscaba al delincuente, cuando le encontrara lo haría confesar por las malas, bastardo hijo de p...

-¡Cid!

Sísifo llego corriendo, no encontró a su compañero en el lugar acordado y eso le preocupo, en ocasiones las corazonadas del Cid les metían en problemas.

-¿estás bien, que ocurrió?

-ah, te dije que ese mocoso sabía algo, estaba por interrogarlo pero.

-oye, oye, espera, no puedes arrestarlo sin una orden y...

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, estaban cerca del basurero, se miraron unos segundos antes de dirigirse al lugar. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Manigoldo salir corriendo de ahí...cargando a alguien. La lluvia caía con fuerza por lo que no lograron divisarles bien.

-¡Alto!

El Cid hecho a correr y Sísifo lo siguió, al llegar a la entrada del basurero escucharon un potente rugido que helo su sangre, una ráfaga de viento les mando al suelo, mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina tras sentir como algo pasaba a su lado. Por unos minutos no supieron que hacer y se quedaron contemplando el desastre.

***...***...***...

Detuvieron su loca carrera varias cuadras después, seguros de que esa cosa ya no les seguía. Kardia y Manigoldo dejaron sus preciadas cargas en el suelo e intentaron recuperar el aire.

-Ah...que... ¿que era esa cosa?

Pregunto el italiano mientras revisaba que Albafica estuviese bien. El chico había recuperado su fantasmagórica apariencia y ya no se transparentaba.

-no lo sé...ah, pero parece que descubrimos a la cosa que asustaba en el cementerio...uy, qué susto. ¿Degél estas bien?

Kardia revisaba a su peliverde, temeroso de que estuviera herido.

-s.. Sí, estoy bien.

El francés se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando Kardia le abrazo con fuerza, se dejó mimar y escondió su cara en el hombro de este.

-me alegro...me asuste cuando esa cosa se fue contra ti.

-Estoy bien Kardia, tú me protegiste.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, de nuevo le salvaba de una segunda muerte, o tercero o cuarta, quien llevaba la cuenta

-ah...no...te…preocupes...nunca dejare...ah...que te lasti...men..

Degél se asustó al oír la voz cansada de Kardia, levanto la mirada preocupado. El griego se veía muy cansado y su cuerpo se enfriaba cada vez más (ironías de este fic).

-¿Kardia?

El griego le sonrió, le robo un pequeño beso...antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Kardia!

Aterrado Degél se agacho a revisarle, Kardia tenía una herida, producida por las garras de Wyvern, a la altura del pecho, no sangraba pero, una especie de vapor blanco brotaba de ella.

-No, Kardia No, no me dejes, despierta... ¡Despierta!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó el capítulo, ojala y les gustara.**

 **je,je, finalmente llegamos a la acción, que bueno porque lo romántico nomás no se me da.**

 **No quise arrebatarle sus poderes a Kardia y Degel, así que me valí del uso de la energía fantasma como sustituto del cosmos, ojala les guste.**

 **Kuromu. No te enojes con el pececillo, es que este es su primer amor y ya sabes lo tonto que pone a unas personas, que por más que les digan que esa persona no les conviene, se empecinan y los defienden a capa y espada hasta que se dan de bruces contra el muro y no les queda más que aceptar la dura realidad. El final feliz llegara…creo, pero les va a costar mucho, muchísimo llegar a él.**

 **Bueno chicos los leo en la siguiente actualización, pasen una buena noche y gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

-¡Más rápido, más rápido!

-viejo espera... ¡Ahhh! ¡Cuidado con la camioneta!

Piippppppp-piiipppppp-

-¡Maldita sea, quítense del camino!

-¿dónde está la salida? no le veo, ya nos pasamos, ¡Sage se pasó!

-Calma Degél, ¡no nos hemos pasado, no nos hemos pasado! estoy seguro de que es por aquí. Manigoldo, Albafica, busquen un letrero que dice Hospital de Jamir, ahí es a dónde vamos.

Los jóvenes pegaron su cara al vidrio, buscando el dichoso letrero, un nuevo zigzagueo de parte de Sage ocasiono que se balancearan de un lado a otro y cierto peli azul se quejara.

-¡agh!...De...Degél...

-¡aguanta Kardia, ya casi llegamos!

-ah, porque me despertaste, tenía un sueño tan bonito, estaba en un lugar muy caliente y unos hombrecillos de pijama roja y con tenedores gigantes bailaban a mi alrededor, ah, me dijeron que me darían muchas manzanas si iba con ellos y...

-¡Claro que no, te prohíbo ir con ellos! no me puedes dejar aquí solo, ¿entendiste?

-pero Degél, era un lugar muy cálido y...

-¡que no!

-¡vale! T-T

-¡págame Manigoldo! te dije que ustedes dos iban directito ahí

-¡eres cruel viejo!

-¡El letrero, La desviación!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? Albafica, no la veo.

-¡Ahí, ahí!

-Mierda, es en sentido contrario, ¡Agárrense!

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

Sage dio una grandiosa vuelta en "U", brinco la pequeña valla que separaba la carretera y se internó en un camino empedrado, salvándose de milagro de chocar con un tráiler que transportaba madera. Casi se infarto cuando un lloroso Degél se apareció en su oficina para contarle lo sucedido, no tardo en salir corriendo, treparse en su camioneta e ir a buscarlos, de ahí directo al único lugar donde podían atender a Kardia.

-¿cómo vamos?

-¡más rápido señor Sage, Kardia se pone peor!

-ya casi llegamos, aguanta hijo. No retires tu mano de ahí Degél, tenemos que evitar que pierda más esencia.

-¡Sí!

La pálida mano del francés se encontraba dentro del pecho de Kardia, sirviendo como tapón para que no se le saliera el ectoplasma. El heleno se quejaba cada vez menos, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas en su lengua materna. Manigoldo y Albafica le veían muy asustados, en especial el italiano que temía perder al que consideraba su hermano mayor.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Si, al fin!

Llegaron hasta un lujoso hospital. Sage se estaciono, derrapando, en el área de urgencias, bajo corriendo de la camioneta y se apodero de una camilla que se encontraba ahí, entre él y Manigoldo acomodaron a Kardia, Degel se trepo arriba de la camilla, ya que no debía dejar la herida al descubierto.

-Hey, ¿qué creen que hacen?

Abuelo y nieto ignoraron a los paramédicos que intentaban detenerles, entraron corriendo al recinto seguidos por Albafica.

-¡Hakurei, Hakurei!

-¡muévanse, a un lado, a un lado!

La gente se movía, dejando el paso libre a ese par de locos que empujaban una camilla vacía y gritaban como posesos. Los guardias no tardaron en perseguirles. Correteándoles por todo el piso. Ese par no se detuvo, corrieron hasta el final, justo donde se encuentran los grandes elevadores que usan para las camillas.

El elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un joven de cabello verdoso y ojos violetas, sin cejas y con unos puntos muy graciosos en la frente, como los de Sage. El chico estaba por salir cuando un grito capto su atención.

-¡Shiooooonnnn!

Sus ojos se abrieron espantados al ver a su primo y tío correr directo a donde se encontraba, no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, fue arrojado con todo y camilla hasta el final del elevador. Sage y Manigoldo comenzaron a picar los botones, logrando que las puertas se cerraran. Los guardias intentaron detener el aparato pero...el panel estaba congelado.

-Tío, Manigoldo ¿que esta?

-¿Donde esta Hakurei? lo necesitamos, ¡ahora!

Sage zangoloteaba a su pobre sobrino exigiendo respuestas.

-está en una junta, creo que va a tardar y...

-no hay tiempo, háblale, ¡es urgente!

El chico no entendía nada, sus ojos viajaron a la camilla, conocía a esos fantasmas, vivían con sus parientes y se podía decir que eran amigos. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el estado de Kardia, y se sorprendió más al ver la mano de Degél atravesando el pecho de este. Tomo su móvil y empezó a marcar, fue en el tercer intento que su padre le respondió.

-Shion te dije que no me interrum...

-Papá rápido, el tío Sage está aquí, algo malo le paso a Kardia, está mal herido, lo llevamos a "urgencias" ven.

El elevador se detuvo en el sótano, salieron corriendo y llegaron hasta la morgue, pero no se detuvieron ahí, continuaron por un pasillo y atravesaron una gran puerta blanca con la leyenda "Tanatria" Salieron a un piso con cuatro consultorios y dos quirófanos, se internaron en el primero.

-¿dónde esta Hakurei?

-ya viene, pero... ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-no lo sabemos, nos atacó...una cosa, luchamos contra ella pero...Kardia resulto herido por protegerme y...fue mi culpa...

El peliverde se sorprendió al ver a Degél tan nervioso y descontrolado. Pasaron algunos minutos y un hombre, idéntico a Sage, ingreso al quirófano, a su espalda una hermosa mujer de piel morena y cabello negro

-¿Qué fue lo que...?

-después te cuento, ahora por favor ¡ayúdalo!

La morena se colocó al lado de Degél, pincho su dedo y procedió a dibujar un extraño símbolo en el pecho del heleno, una especie de ojo con una gran ceja, sonriendo le pidió al francés que retirara la mano.

-¿pero?

-descuida, estará bien.

El galo miro a los ancianos que solo asintieron, con mucho cuidado retiro la mano del pecho de su amante. El tatuaje comenzó a brillar, la dama hablaba en un lenguaje que el chico no entendía, por fortuna la esencia de Kardia no broto más.

-necesito que salgan.

-¿qué? ¡no me voy a ir!

-¡yo tampoco!

-Degél, Manigoldo, tenemos que atenderlo y no podemos si ustedes están aquí

-no me importa no me voy a... ¡ahh!

-andando chicos, Hakurei sabe lo que hace, dejen que trabaje.

Sage logro sacar al galo mientras Shion arrastraba a su primo, Albafica les siguió en silencio. Tomaron asiento en el pequeño pasillo, el hombre sujetaba a sus pequeños con fuerza, ya que a fuerza querían entrar.

-y, esa hermosa mujer ¿quién es? Shion.

-ah, se llama Calvera Quetzal, es una excelente neurocirujana, es de México, vino de vacaciones y se enteró del área de Tanatria en este hospital, está familiarizada con...esto, por lo que se ofreció a ayudarnos mientras estuviese aquí.

-valla, Hakurei debe estar muy feliz por tenerla aquí.

-ni que lo digas, hace todo para complacerla.

-que, ¿qué fue lo que ella le hizo a Kardia? ¿ Ese extraño signo?

-la verdad no sé, tiene métodos un tanto raros, pero muy efectivos, no se preocupen está en buenas manos.

Las palabras de Shion los tranquilizaron un poco. Pasado un par de horas la puerta del quirófano se abrió, Hakurei salió empujando la camilla, seguido de Calvera, Kardia venia dormido, pero con un mejor semblante...menos muerto.

-¡Kardia!

-no se preocupen, está bien, ahora solo necesita descansar.

Los gemelos llevaron a Kardia a un lujoso cuarto en Psiquiatría dejaron a los jóvenes ahí, mientras Hakurei se encargaba de solucionar todo el alboroto que su familia creo. Kardia se despertó después de las ocho, con una ligera presión en el pecho y su estómago rugiendo.

-¿hay que paso? recuerdo que estaba en una fiesta con hombrecillos rojos y después...vi una enorme serpiente con plumas que...

Asustado se sentó de golpe y levanto su camisa, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho.

-¿pero qué?

-¡Kardia!

No logro decir nada más, Degél prácticamente se le arrojo a los brazos.

-Kardia, me asustaste mucho, pensé que te perdía.

El griego sonrió y devolvió el abrazo, al girarse se encontró con Manigoldo, que reprimía el llanto y cerraba sus puños, los ojos azules se enternecieron, a su mente llegaron imagines de un pequeño Manigoldo que corría a sus brazos en las noches de tormenta cuando su abuelo aun no llegaba.

-hola enano, ¿todo bien?

-¡Tsk! cállate.

El chico desvió la mirada, apenado pero feliz de que su compañero se encontrara bien.

-y tu Albita, ¿no me dirás nada?

-sí, me alegro que te encuentres bien kardia.

-je, gracias.

Jalo al galo y le sentó en sus piernas, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, una camilla, la habitación completamente acolchonada y un fuerte olor a desinfectante.

-así que, me trajeron con el viejo Hakurei, ¿verdad?

-es el único lugar donde podían atenderte.

-ya...y donde está el viejo, que desconsiderado, no espero a que me despertara.

-ah, mi tío se lo llevo, armamos todo un escándalo y...digamos que debe estar muy ocupado.

-entonces, vamos a buscarle, me siento mejor y la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Salieron de la habitación, pese a las protestas de Degél para que el heleno descansara más. Cruzaron el pasillo y tomaron el ascensor, bajaron de nuevo a la morgue y de ahí al área donde atendieron a Kardia.

Albafica se sorprendió mucho al ver el pasillo repleto de "gente". Un par de jóvenes enamorados, un motociclista, un señor muy gordo y con pinta de vaquero, una ancianita, una monje que rezaba su rosario y otro hombre cargando un perro, entre otros. Sus ojos les escaneaban cuidadosamente. Todos ellos tenían la piel pálida y con unas ligeras ojeras, otros tenían los labios azules y otro...cargaba un brazo ¡su brazo!

-Ma...Manigoldo ¿ellos son?

El chico se asustó un poco por lo que se colgó del brazo de su amigo.

-así es Alba-chan, todos son fantasmas.

La puerta de uno de los consultorios se abrió, una señora salió de este, seguida de Calvera y Shion.

-Kardia, ¿como te encuentras?

El peliverde corrió donde su primo y los demás.

-mejor borrego, gracias.

-me alegro mucho, mira que nos diste un buen susto.

-je,je, que te digo, es mi don.

Los ojos de Shion se desviaron al peli celeste, estiro la mano para presentarse.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shion Hamel, perdón por no presentarme antes pero, las circunstancias no eran las indicadas.

-ah, mucho gusto, me llamo Albafica.

-¿Albafica?

-em…si

El joven se giró a ver a su primo, ya había escuchado hablar de Albafica cuando visitaba a su primo, especialmente cuando Kardia se burlaba de Manigoldo y su amor imposible, por lo que le extraño conocerlo, aunque...parece que no era una buena señal, y eso lo confirmo al ver su piel pálida y el frio de sus manos.

-¿pasa algo?

-eh, no nada, es solo que...-el chico se giró a ver a su primo, que le miraba nervioso esperando que no dijese una sandez, sonrió travieso, bien podría desquitarse de alguna de las bromas de Manigoldo pero-no, no pasa nada, es un nombre ,muy lindo.

-ah, gracias

-veo que te encuentras mejor.

Calvera se acercó hasta ellos, la mujer se había mantenido al margen de la plática dándoles privacidad.

-¿Cómo te siente? no tienes mareos o temperatura.

Kardia le veía confundido, le hablaba a él. Degél no tardo en informarle que ella le había salvado y lo obligo a dar las gracias.

-pasen te daré un chequeo rápido para asegurarme que todo está en orden.

Todos ingresaron al consultorio, Calvera revisaba a Kardia como a cualquier paciente "vivo".

-contaste con mucha suerte, menos mal que tus amigos actuaron a tiempo y contuvieron la hemorragia, le debes tu no vida a este guapo peli verde, mira que se esforzó mucho para que tu ectoplasma no se regara como agua al congelarlo en tu pecho.

-je, era de esperarse, después de todo mi corazón le pertenece y puede hacer con el lo que quiera, ¿verdad francesito?

-¡ca...callate!

El galo se sonrojo y prefirió ignorarlo, mientras los demás se botaban de la risa.

-todo parece estar en orden, sube a la báscula...veamos, 19,20,21...si 21 gramos, estas bien.

-¿Quee? solo 21 mugrosos gramos, no puede ser, ¡estoy desnutrido! ¡hay me voy a morir de anemia!

-¿de que hablas chico? si estás bien.

-Kardia, todas las almas pesan 21 gramos, informo el borrego.

-¿enserio?

-si Kardia, enserio.

-y si es un niño

-también pesa eso

-y si es una mujer obesa con más de tres lonjas.

-también

-¿y si es un anciano?

-también

-no te creo, a ver.

Kardia salió corriendo regreso cargando al pobre ancianito y lo trepo en la báscula...21 gramos, de nuevo salió disparado al pasillo y regreso con la monjita...21 gramos, repitió la operación un par de veces más hasta que Calvera le paro un alto.

-óyeme animal, que crees que haces.

Le arrebato al pobre vaquero y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos en la cien de Kardia mientras lo regañaba.

-¡ay! basta bruja eso duele.

-¿bruja? ¡Bruja tu Abuela! tantos años de muerto y eres un ignorante, escúchame bien inútil, todas, absolutamente todas las lamas pesan 21 gramos, sin excepción, ¿entendiste?

-no te creo, ¡suéltame Bruja!

El griego comenzó a tirar de su cabello intentando quitársela de encima, habrían seguido así de no ser porque la voz de Degél les detuvo.

-disculpe, Señorita Calvera, de ser así, ¿cómo explica esto?

El galo miraba de forma inquisidora a su compañero. Kardia, Calvera, Shion y Manigoldo se giraron a verle. La mujer abrió sorprendida los ojos y se acercó despacio, podía jurar que ese chico...

-no puede ser.

Asombrada giró la perilla, verificando que el peso fuera el correcto.

-¿estas usando tu ectoplasma para alterarla?

-No. Es su peso real.

Albafica se sentía muy incómodo al tener todas las miradas fijas en él. Giro la vista para ver el resultado, aun no entendía porque Degél le había trepado ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron asombraos al ver el resultado...67 kg

-Albita...eres un alma obesa.

***...***...***...***...***...***...

 **Buenas noches, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado.**

 **Que opinan, Albafica está muy gordo no, je,je.**

 **El "area de Tanatria" fue inspirada en un corto con el mismo nombre, dirigido por Sergio Sánchez y escrito por Juan José hidalgo. Es muy bueno, se los recomiendo.**

 **Los 21 gramos, es de la película con el mismo nombre, dirigida por Gonzales Iñarritu y escrita por Guillermo Arriaga, también se las recomiendo.**

 **Tifa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que la historia te esté gustando. La verdad no podía deshacerme de Kardia ¡es el Alma de este fic! (nótese el sarcasmo). En cuanto a Cid y Sísifo, ese par saldrá más adelante, con otros personajes, y la verdad le harán la vida imposible al pobre cangrejo, en un par de capítulos más lo leerás, gracias por tu apoyo y que pases una buena semana.**

 **pd. Ya casi estreno el fic de los cangrejos y mi pececito, espero te guste.**

 **Kuromu. Muerto, muerto, lo que se dice muerto…no, pero ahora tendrán que averiguar que le paso. La verdad es que si, cambien la personalidad del Cid, es que cuando decidí meterle en la historia estaba viendo la peli de Torrente y, quería hacerlo tan simpático como ese poli español pero, no creo que le quedase, por lo que solo lo volví un poco más aventado, que no fuese tan estoico y controlado, ya sabes, solo para variar. No te preocupes Kardia continuará por un rato más, si me lo hecho Degel es capaz de congelarme T-T. No había pensado en poner los poderes de Albafica…no es mala idea. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te deseo un buen inicio de semana y cuídate mucho.**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte, les deseo una buena noche y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-¿ya llegamos?

-no, aún falta

-¿ya llegamos?

-¡que no!

-¿ya merito?

-no

-¿ya casi?

-¡que no!

-Ya llega...

-¡Ahg! ¡Kardia, Manigoldo, o se callan o los dejo botados a media carretera!

-está bien Calavera, no te enojes.

-Calvera, mi nombre es Calvera.

\- pues cualquiera se confunde Calavera

-Calvera, CAL-VE-RA, no Calavera.

-Eso dijimos. CA-LA-VE-RA.

-AGH! ¡Ahora Si!

-AAAAAHHHHH!

-¡Calvera no sueltes el volante!

-¡auxilio!

-Kardia, Manigoldo, dejen de molestar a la señorita.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Hakurei, el volante, el volante!

-¡lo tengo!

-¡ya verán!

-¡Degel auxilio!

-¡Albafica sálvame!

La pequeña combi se balanceaba e un lado a otro, evitando de milagro algunos autos y señales, adentro la hermosa morena se encargaba de darles un correctivo a ese par de irrespetuosos.

***...***...***...

La noche anterior ^^

-esto es imposible, como puede pesar tanto. Posiblemente se descompuso por el trato que este neandertal le dio.

-¡oye!

-bueno, podemos salir de duda, ¿tiene otra bascula?

-claro, vengan.

Se dirigieron al otro consultorio, donde Sage y Hakurei terminaban de atender a un confundido motociclista que no sabía lo que ocurrió.

-perdona Hakurei, pero necesito tu bascula.

-adelante querida.

Sin decir nada más trepo al pobre peli celeste al aparato. Sus dedos movían despacio la pesa, deteniéndose en los 67 kg. Los gemelos veían asombrados el resultado, por lo que no tardaron en acercarse.

-parece que tus suposiciones no eran del todo erradas, Degél.

-eso parece.

-perdona hermano pero, ¡me podrías explicar esto!

Sage no tardo en contarles el "origen" de Albafica.

-pero no es todo, aun no puede recordar su propia muerte, lo que es extraño por que no sufría de amnesia. La verdad ya tenía planeado traerlo contigo para que le des una checada, pero ya sabes, el trabajo.

-ya entiendo, ¿trabajo? si como no, de seguro se te olvidaba a cada rato.

-je,je, me descubriste.

-entonces, ¿ustedes ya tienen una teoría, cierto? y solo esperan que nosotros la confirmemos, hablo la morena acercándose a Albafica.

-sí, pero, no somos especialistas y podríamos errar.

Kardia, Manigoldo, Shion y el mismo Albafica se encontraban perdidos en la discusión, no entendían nada, de nada.

-viejo no entiendo ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso Alba-chan tiene algo malo?

-yo tampoco entiendo, Degél explícame, ¿qué pasa con Albita?

-pues que esperamos, al mal paso darle prisa, entre más rápido comencemos, más rápido saldremos de dudas. Chicos, ¡Afuera! tenemos que trabajar.

Calvera remango las mangas de su bata y se encamino a un estante ubicado al final del consultorio, comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de instrumentos, ante la mirada confundida de los jóvenes. Por su parte Hakurei abrió la puerta y les ordeno irse.

-¡que! no me iré hasta que no me digan que es lo que le sucede a Alba-chan.

-cierto, ¡explíquense!

-vamos, vamos, dejemos trabajar a los expertos. Sage se acercó a Albafica y beso su frente.- no te preocupes hijo, todo estará bien. Saco a empujones a ese par, mientras Shion y Degel le seguían.

-bueno cariño vamos a empezar. Calvera se acercó con un termómetro en su mano, y una sonrisa siniestra.-primero checaremos tu temperatura, pero necesitamos una lectura exacta así que... ¡pantalones fuera!

-...o.O... ¡Queeee, Manigoldo Ayudame!

-no entiendo ¿qué pasa con Albita?

-Si, por que tanto misterio, explíquense.

-Ah, Kardia, Manigoldo les preguntare algo ¿no han notado nada raro en Albafica?

-¿Raro?

-sí, algo inusual.

-pues...aparte del hecho de que está muerto...no, nada.

-¡ah!

Degél suspiro decepcionado, a ese par se lo tendría que explicar con manzanas...no, mejor no, Kardia era capaz de comérselas.

-un ejemplo ¿qué sucede cuando Albafica se enoja con Manigoldo?

-ja, fácil, le deja un ojo morado, se mofo el heleno.

-¡oye!

-eso no chicos, piensen, como se pone el ambiente cuando Albafica se enoja.

-pues...los cristales suelen retumbar, y las luces a veces fallan, también baja la temperatura y...lo normal.

-¿seguro?

-pues, si, pasa lo mismo cuando Kardia pierde en el play y hace berrinche.

-¡hey!

-enserio Manigoldo, pasa lo mismo cuando Kardia, o yo, nos enfadamos realmente, ¿solo eso?

Manigoldo se quedó pensando, la verdad...No. Cuando Degel se enfadaba la casa se convertía en un congelador, los vidrios, focos, y gran parte de su vajilla explotaban, las paredes se cubrían de escarcha y en ocasiones cristales de Hielo adornaban el techo. Por otro lado cuando Kardia se enojaba, pues...irónicamente era lo opuesto, la casa se convertía en un maldito horno, y no solo le afectaba a ellos, también a sus vecinos, por fortuna el griego casi nunca se enfadaba.

-bueno, es en menor escala pero... ¡ustedes llevan más tiempo de muertos!

-sí, yo también pensé en eso, pero hay más.

-Chicos, Albafica no se alimenta con tanta frecuencia como ustedes, lo cual es raro ya que gasta sus energías y tendría que reponerlas, ¿no?

-tal vez posee más resistencia que este par.

-Dime Algo Manigoldo, cuando peleamos contra esa...esa cosa, no notaste nada raro en él, cuando lo cargaste para sacarlo de ahí ¿no lo sentiste extraño?

-¡Carajo Degél! no estoy entendiendo nada, habla claro.

-Bueno, cuando tome la mano de Albafica para alejarlo de ahí yo...sentí su calor, él desprendía calor, poseía una temperatura normal, fue como si tomara tu mano o la del señor Sage...la mano de un vivo.

-¡¿Queeee?!

-Pero no solo eso, cuando se estaba evaporando...no quería cruzar, no estaba rodeado por una luz que le llevara al otro mundo, él solo, parece que estaba siendo jalado a otro lugar, pero no sé a dónde, y no solo eso, pude escuchar su respiración sentir el aire caliente salir de su boca y nariz.

-pero eso es imposible, ¡los muertos no respiran!...a menos que. Shion miraba fijamente a su compañero, comenzaba a entender.- entonces, ¿ustedes creen?

-es una posibilidad. Degél se giró a ver sus camaradas, los cuales aún estaba algo confundidos,- es extraño que no recuerde su propia muerte, si ya la acepto debería ser capaz de recordar...a menos que esta aun no ocurra, es una ligera posibilidad pero...Tal vez Albafica no está muerto.

La noticia les dejo impactados.

-eso... ¡eso es imposible Degél! digo, Albita se puede teletransportar y hace levitar algunas cosas, aparte, algunos fantasmas se evaporan, yo lo hago en ocasiones y...

-¡y tú no respiras Kardia! no tenemos aliento o temperatura y te puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros pesa más de 21g.

-de acuerdo Degél, de ser así ¿cómo es que Alba-chan puede hacer cosas de fantasmas?

-no lo sabemos con certeza hijo, es por eso que queremos que Hakurei le examine. Tendremos que esperar su veredicto.

Tardaron una hora y cuarto para la que la puerta se abriera, el gemelo salió y les ordeno pasar. Albafica se encontraba sentado en una silla, con la mirada gacha y sobando su brazo izquierdo. Calvera está frente a él, guardando su enigmático equipo, sonriendo.

-Albachan ¿estás bien?

En cuanto él jovar toco su hombro el chico reacciono y se arrojó a sus brazos, sollozando. Manigoldo le abrazo con fuerza intentando calmarlo, Kardia y Degél estaban a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

-bueno chicos los dejo, aún quedan algunos pacientes, Albafica, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

La dama se retiró dejando solos a la peculiar familia.

-¿y bien? como se encuentra mi pequeño.

-pues...después de revisarlo detalladamente...parece que Albafica se encuentra en un estado de como inducido. El chico aún está vivo Sage.

La noticia les cayó como bomba a todos, Manigoldo, Kardia y el propio Albafica no lo podían creer.

-entonces...aún podemos salvarle ¿regresarlo al mundo de los vivos?

-si encontramos su cuerpo...si, sería posible.

-¡Hospitales! tenemos que revisar todos los hospitales hasta encontrarlo, señor Sage, Chicos.

-Degél tiene razón, vamos a buscarlo y lo traemos aquí, para que usted lo cure, será pan comido, ¿verdad cangrejo?

-¡Sí! No te preocupes Albachan, prometo que encontrare tu cuerpo y...

-no es tan fácil muchachos, no creo que se pueda.

La voz de Sage les congelo, el anciano tenía un semblante serio y...preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir tío?

De acuerdo con Calvera existe algo más, una especie de hechizo, y también, creemos que Albafica fue secuestrado.

-¿QUÉ?

-debieron drogarle cuando se lo llevaron, por eso es que no lo recuerda. Tampoco creemos que este en un Hospital, es buscado por la policía, de estar en uno estos ya les abrían informado y hubiesen contactado con su padre. Es claro que alguien lo mantiene vigilado, pero no muy bien ya que está perdiendo peso...aunque eso también es natural por la falta de alimento sólido y ejercicio. Posiblemente lo retengan por algo, pero no sabemos qué.

-entonces debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes Hakurei, el tiempo corre y Albafica puede estar en peligro.

-sí, lo entiendo pero, no sabemos lo que ocurrió y la única persona que nos podría decir es Albafica, pero no recuerda.

Las miradas se clavaron en el peli celeste, el pobre chico negó.

-lo...lo siento, lo intento pero nada, cuando me esfuerzo mi mente se pone negra y no logro recordar.

-será blanca Albita.

El joven miro a Kardia y negó.

-no, se pone todo negro, no veo más allá de ese color.

-mmm, pero que interesante.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, intentando encontrar una solución pero no se les ocurría nada. Al final Hakurei mando su hijo y..."sobrinos" a su casa para que descansaran, mientras él se quedaba a terminar su labor acompañado por su hermano. Pero no todo estaba perdido, el constante pitido de un claxon les despertó al día siguiente.

-todos abordo, ya sé quién nos puede ayudar a que Albafica recuerde.

Calvera se presentó en su casa, manejando su combi y con una hermosa sonrisa.

***...***...***...

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

-aquí tiene oficial, el expediente de Altair Manigoldo

-muchas gracias...disculpe ¿les informo que no asistiría hoy a la escuela?

-no señor, no informo, posiblemente este enfermo.

-ya, tienen algún número de emergencia relacionado con el chico.

-sí, el de su abuelo, en un momento se lo doy.

El Cid y Sísifo tomaron los documentos, el castaño marco unas cinco veces pero nada, nadie respondía.

-ve al trabajo de su abuelo, yo iré a su casa de nuevo, interrogare a los vecinos.

-está bien, pero no hagas nada imprudente ¿de acuerdo?

-mju.

-Cid lo digo en serio, no te metas en...ahu...pe, perdón, disculpa no te vi...

Sísifo había chocado con un estudiante que se encontraba bebiendo una botella de agua, en el golpe el líquido se derramo manchando la playera del joven.

-no se preocupe, fue un accidente.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de piel blanca, castaño y unos ojos azules muy intimidantes.

-de verdad lo siento, es que... ¡Dios! ¿Pero qué te paso en la cara, estas bien?

El joven tenía una cicatriz que abarcaba desde su mejilla derecha hasta la ceja izquierda. Radamanthys llevo su mano a la cara, tocando ligeramente su herida.

-esto, un accidente en la práctica de Fut, no se preocupe, no es nada serio.

-¿enserio? tu ojo se ve algo opaco e inflamado y...

-¡Sísifo!

El grito del Cid capto su atención, el español le miraba molesto.

-estoy bien, gracias, si me disculpa tengo clase.

-oh, sí perdón.

Radamanthys avanzo a su salón, enojado. La verdad la cara le ardía y en ocasiones la visión de su ojo se perdía. Tomo su lugar mientras frotaba su mejilla, la próxima vez devoraría a esa alma.

***...***...***...

-Listo, ¡ya llegamos!

Calvera detuvo su marcha en una especie de barrio, con un par de canchas y edificios llenos de departamentos, muy parecido a los barrios de NY.

-aquí vive un amigo muy especial, él nos ayudara con el problema de nuestro pequeño.

-¿enserio? por que más parece que vinimos aquí para comprar droga.

-KARDIA!

-que, ustedes pensaron lo mismo.

-...

-ya ven.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Como estoy de buenas les dejo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-em, disculpa querida ¿a qué dices que se dedica tú amigo?

La enigmática caravana se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de uno de los departamentos. De verdad era un lugar...llamativo, la pared de esta estaba decorada como si se tratase de la entrada a un templo, con dibujos de enormes pilares, extrañas plantas y un Buda algo bizarro.

-pues, algo similar a lo que nosotros hacemos, podemos decir que una rama rara de la tanatria, es concejero espiritual o algo así. ¡Asmita, abre!

Calvera golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, mientras gritaba llamando a ese tal Asmita. Sus compañeros le veían con algo de pena, ya que algunos vecinos se habían asomado por el escándalo. Al final se desesperó y comenzó a llamar con más fuerza, lanzo un puñetazo justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-perdón, estaba en el... ¡Ahu!

Un joven de piel canela y largo cabello azulado abrió la puerta...recibiendo el golpe de lleno en la cara.

-¡Ups, je,je...sorry!

El chico cayó de espaldas al suelo, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

-pe...permisito

Calvera brinco al chico y entro como Juan por su casa, gritándole a ese tal Asmita. Los demás le siguieron, Manigoldo y Shion arrastraron al pobre chico dentro de la casa y cerraron la puerta.

-Asmita, Asmita... ¡Despierta Vago!

-¡Ahhhhh!

La dama regreso jalando a un joven rubio, con aspecto de Hippi.

-¿Calvera? ¿ pero que haces aquí?

-chicos, él es Asmita Spika, un buen amigo mío, él nos ayudara con el problemita de Albafica.

Unos hermosos ojos azules se dirigieron al frente, los jóvenes pudieron apreciar como la pupila se encontraba opacada...el chico era ciego.

-tra... ¿traes fantasmas contigo?

***...***...***...

-aquí tienen

-gracias

Defteros, el joven que recibió el golpe al principio, les ofreció un poco de té, se encontraban sentados en la sala de Asmita, una habitación amplia, llena de cojines y con la imagen de dos árboles de cerezos en la pared del fondo. Calvera le explicaba la situación a su rubio amigo, que no apartaba la "mirada" de esos fantasmas.

Pese a ser ciego Asmita tenía el don para ver el alma de las personas, el aura que los rodeaba, por lo que se sorprendió mucho al ver las tres presencias que acompañaban a la morena, aunque los otros también tenían un aura muy peculiar.

-¡agh! esto está muy amargo y fuerte ¿qué es?

Kardia miraba a su compatriota esperando una respuesta, desgraciadamente Defteros no podía ver a los fantasmas, como su novio Asmita, por lo cual no escucho la pregunta del escorpión.

-oye, ¡te estoy hablando!

-es té de ajenjo.

Asmita se encargó de responder, ese fantasma es muy ruidoso.

-Kardia, compórtate, ya se te dijo que el joven Defteros no puede vernos, así que deja de molestar.

-¡Tsk! no es mi culpa que sea un inútil.

-¡Kardia!

-ah, ¿siempre es así?

-¡me temo que sí!

Calvera y los gemelos suspiraron negando con la cabeza, de verdad no tenía modales.

Defteros se giró a donde sabia estaban los fantasmas, no podía verles, pero si podía ver como las tazas se elevaban y el contenido de estas se evaporaba poco a poco.

-Lamento mucho el no poder atenderles como es debido, pero desgraciadamente carezco de las habilidades que Asmita y los demás tienen, perdón por mi falta de cortesía.

Tres chicos se ruborizaron ante el comentario del joven, cayendo rendidos antes esos ojos azules tan tiernos e inocentes y esa hermosa sonrisa adornada por un colmillito muy coqueto.

-no...No se preocupe, mis compañeros siempre son así, muchas gracias por su atención.

Shion, Degel y Albafica le veían embelesados, de verdad era un joven muy lindo.

-no sabía que los griegos podían ser tan encantadores y educados.

-ni yo...y eso que vivo con uno desde hace años

-¡Qué! óyeme Degel, ¿qué quieres decir?

-ja, ja, ya te lo bajaron alacrán.

-de verdad es muy lindo.

-¡Albafica!

-decías cangrejo.

Defteros les veía confundido, la mirada de Shion era muy linda y tierna, pero la mirada de Manigoldo le daba miedo, en especial porque venía acompañada de un aura muy pesada y agresiva.

-ejem...terminaron de coquetearle a Mi Novio

Asmita se encontraba parado a sus espaldas, muy molesto y con los brazos cruzados, los tres jóvenes enamoradizos solo se encogieron en su lugar, avergonzados por su comportamiento. El rubio bufo molesto, la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le coqueteara a su novio... ¡pero no en su casa! Ya más calmado se acercó hasta Alba, su vacía mirada se clavó en esa alma y comenzó a inspeccionarla.

-mmm, tienes razón, es una situación muy complicada, está atrapado en un punto intermedio

-lo sabemos, por eso queremos regresarlo, aún tenemos una oportunidad, si encontramos su cuerpo podríamos regresarle, pero el problema es que no sabemos dónde está y el único que puede decirnos es Albafica, pero no recuerda nada, por eso lo traje contigo, ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos a que recuerde?

Asmita se quedó meditando unos minutos, escaneando al chico, los demás esperaban impacientes su respuesta.

-mmm, creo que sí, podríamos utilizar un viaje astral, abrir una puerta en su mente y permitirle a su alma regresar a ese día.

-¡Enserio! ¿de verdad puedes hacer eso?

Los gemelos le miraban emocionados, igual que el resto. Asmita desvío el rostro y comenzó a rascar su nuca.

-bueno, en teoría si, puedo abrir la puerta es solo que... verán, esa técnica pose un alto riesgo, gasta demasiada energía y, si yo llego a agotarme antes de que él termine de recuperar su memoria, pues... su alma quedaría atrapada en un bucle espacio tiempo, perdiéndose para siempre.

La noticia les asusto, Albafica no tardo en abrazarse a su amigo, tal vez sería mejor no recordar.

-valla, eso suena peligroso... ¡hay que hacerlo!

-¡Calvera!

-¿qué?

-¡cómo puede decir eso!, no arriesgare a mi pequeño.

-pero, se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos que traerlo de vuelta ya.

-entonces buscaremos otro método, lo siento querida pero concuerdo con Sage, es muy peligroso y...

-y ustedes son los que no entienden. Haber, vamos por partes, Asmita dice que el problema es su energía, ¿cierto?

-cierto.

-pues para mí eso no representa ningún problema, yo tengo energía ilimitada y, también puedo hacer que esta fluya a él, así no se cansara ni terminara el ritual antes de tiempo.

-en...enserió, ¿puedes hacer eso?

-por supuesto, aparte, podemos tomar la energía de este par (señalando a los gemelos), claro, si no les molesta ayudar.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y aceptaron, eso sonaba interesante.

-lo ven, problema resuelto. No te preocupes cariño, te encontraremos y salvaremos, lo prometo.

Por unos segundos Albafica logro sentir el calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, la mirada cálida de los mayores y la sonrisa de sus amigos le reconforto, hasta hace unos meses era un ser solitario y retraído, pero ahora...parece que la muerte le había sentado bien. El chico limpio una lagrimilla de su ojos y miro a...su nueva familia.

-gracias...muchas gracias chicos.

***...***...

Prepararon todo para el ritual, Asmita y Calvera purificaban el ambiente con incienso mientras recitaban una serie de oraciones, cada uno en su idioma natal. El Hindú se había colocado una túnica naranja, soltó su largo y rubio cabello y se sentó frente a Albafica y Kardia. El heleno le acompañaría como protección, en caso de que se encontrara con algún poltergeist o ese dragón.

-tengan mucho cuidado, kardia regresa...regresen los dos.

-no te preocupes francés, estaremos bien.

-Kardia, cuida muy bien a Albafica, está claro.

-relájate cangrejo, te traeré a tu pescadito de vuelta, sano y salvo.

El carmín se apodero de las mejillas de Albafica, por alguna razón, últimamente ya no le incomodaban las constantes indirectas de Kardia sobre él y una posible relación con Manigoldo, incluso la idea comenzaba a gustarle.

-Sean precavidos, no interactúen con otros fantasmas, nada de bromas a los humanos y no intenten cambiar el pasado, y lo más importante, ¡eviten que su alma les vea! ¿Entendido?

-Hey, porque solo me ven a mí, - se quejó el heleno ya que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en su persona,-Albafica también va.

El resto solo rodo los ojos y suspiro desganado.

-Kardia, solo no lo eches a perder.

-eres cruel francesito.

-bien empecemos.

Asmita tomo la pose de flor de loto, saco un rosario de entre sus ropas y comenzó a orar. Calvera, Sage y Hakurei se encontraban a su espalda, la dama coloco sus manos en la espalda del rubio, mientras los gemelos lo hacían en sus hombros, cerro sus ojos y dejo que la energía fluyera al representante de Buda, controlando el flujo ya que no quería que el chico se desmayara por exceso de energía.

Kardia y Albafica se encontraban sentados en una especie de círculo, el cual era rodeado por otros seis, con escenas algo grotescas, de acuerdo a Asmita, cada una representaba un infierno. Estos comenzaron a brillas y dirigir su energía al centro, pero solo Kárdia y Albafica le veían.

Toc-Toc-Toc-

Se escuchó un fuerte toquidos, de improvisto todo se volvió negro, Asmita, Calvera, Manigoldo, todos habían desaparecido, solo se encontraban ellos dos en esa amplia sala, la cual era rodeada por una extraña neblina purpura.

-Degél, ¿dónde estás?

Los jóvenes se levantaron de golpe mirando a todos lados. , El golpeteo regreso. Unos pétalos de cerezo surcaban el cielo, desplazándose cual mariposas. Los chicos miraron asombrados como dos árboles se materializaban frente a ellos, los cerezos vigilaban una enorme puerta de madera que les invitaba a entrar.

-¿qué creen que este pasando?

-no lo sé.

Shion y los demás veían todo desde un rincón. Los adultos mantenían los ojos cerrados, mientras Kardia y Albafica caminaban directo a la pared donde se encontraban los arboles pintados.

El heleno rozo la puerta con sus dedos y esta comenzó a abrirse. Albafica retrocedió espantado, se escondió tras de Kardia, abrazándose a su cintura.

-creo que debemos entrar.

-estas seguro, se ve peligroso...por qué mejor no le preguntamos a Asmita y...

-vamos pescadito, no seas miedoso.

***...***...

-¿qué creen que vean?

Shion se asustó un poco al ver a su primo y a Dégel. Ese par estaba molesto, rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños con fuerza, no les gustaba para nada ver a esos dos de empalagosos. Kardia había abrazado a Albafica intentando calmarle y animándole a que entraran, por su parte el menor se escondía en su cuello, le aterraba la idea de quedar atrapado ahí, pero también quería recuperar la memoria. La temperatura bajo drásticamente cuando el Heleno cargo a Albafica, cual princesa, soltó una patada abriendo la puerta de golpe y brinco al interior.

Se escuchó un fuerte portazo y la pared brillo. Manigoldo y los demás corrieron hasta ahí, incluso Degél se asomó al otro lado pero nada, ni rastros de Kardia y Albafica, se giraron a ver a Asmita, pero este y los demás se encontraban en una especie de transe.

-pues...yo creo que van a tardar un poco... ¿quieren algo de comer?

Defteros les miraba con una sonrisa inocente, no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero, sabía que cuando Asmita se ponía en modo trance se tardaba horas.

-¿tienes pizza?

-¡Manigoldo!

-¿Qué?, tengo hambre.

***...***...

AHHHHHHHHH!

Sabía que llevar a Kardia no era tan buen idea, jamás escuchaba y era muy impulsivo, al menos le hubiese permitido ir con Asmita para preguntar un consejo, pero por otro lado le daba miedo ir solo y Kardia era un excelente guerrero.

-Wiii, vuela, vuela, no te hace falta equipaje, ¡Vuela!

-¡ya cállate y haz algo!

Los jóvenes caían en picada, la bendita puerta se había abierto a unos 15000 pies de altura y Kardia la atravesó sin ninguna precaución, el menor estaba asustado, mientras Kardia se divertía dando vueltas en el aire. Caían a gran velocidad, incluso estuvieron a punto de chocar con un avión pero el transporte paso antes que ellos, la ciudad se acercaba poco a poco, los edificios se hacían cada vez más grandes...lo mismo que las calles.

-bien, es hora de aterrizar.

Kardia lo tomo de la cintura, el griego intento teletransportarse al suelo...pero no funciono. Fueron tres intentos más con el mismo resultado, no lo lograba...y el pavimento se veía cada vez más cerca.

-Kardia.

Abrazo con fuerza a Albafica, giro y cerró los ojos, al menos intentaría que el menor no resultara tan dañado. A escasos centímetros se detuvieron en seco, todo el escenario giro y terminaron cayendo de forma invertida, Kardia arriba de Albafica, pero desde una altura de unos 10 cm.

-¡auch!

-¡ay mamá! pensé que moriría...de nuevo.

-¿qué paso?

-no lo sé... ¿estás bien?

-sí.

Se miraron por unos segundos intentando calmarse, ¡estaban vivos!...casi.

-em... ¿te puedes parar? pesas.

-¿eh? a si...perdón.

Kardia lo ayudo a pararse.

-oye...mejor no le contamos nada de esto a mi cubito, si no termino en un ataúd de hielo.

-me parece bien... ¿dónde estamos?

Se encontraban en una gran avenida, rodeados por tiendas, todo estaba desierto, ni carros, ni gente. Albafica veía a todos lados, ese lugar se le hacía conocido. De improvisto, el menor sintió una fuerte punzada en la cien, lo cual le obligó a cerrar los ojos y llevar sus manos a la cabeza, no reacciono hasta que Kardia le jalo del brazo corriendo hasta la acera.

-¡cuidado!

Salido de la nada, un automóvil cruzo a gran velocidad, a este le siguió otro y otro, pero no fue todo, la gente comenzó a materializarse poco a poco. Kardia jalo a Albafica y se escondieron en un pequeño callejón.

-¿Donde estaremos?

-estamos...cerca de mi casa, aquí es a dónde vengo a hacer las compras.

Salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a andar entre la gente, parece que no les veían, de lo contrario no le quitarían la vista a Kardia por su extraño atuendo. Decidieron ir a la casa del menor, si tenían suerte encontrarían una pista o algo. A media cuadra Kardia se detuvo, el chico se quedó parado frente a un escaparate, viendo las televisiones.

-¿Qué pasa?

-esto ya ocurrió, recuerdo ese partido, aposte con Manigoldo a que Milán ganaría, el que perdiera lavaría los baños por un mes, recuerdo ese gol, fue el de la victoria.

Albafica miró el televisor, los aficionados festejaban mientras el árbitro pitaba el final del encuentro.

-esto ocurrió hace dos meses y medio, el 18 diciembre.

-el día que...tenemos que ir a mi casa, tal vez aun no ocurre y...ah...

Kardia le arrastro de nuevo, entraron a la tienda de electro domésticos, escondiéndose detrás del aparador. Albafica casi se va de espaldas cuando se vio pasar a través de vidrio. Un vivo peli celeste avanzaba entre las personas, leyendo la lista de compras que su padre le dio, por lo general Lugonis siempre le acompañaba a surtir la despensa pero ese día conto con mucho trabajo por lo que se fue temprano a la oficina, sin saber que a partir de ahí no volvería a ver a su retoño. Los viajeros comenzaron a seguirle, desde una distancia prudente, finalmente resolverían el misterio.

El joven entro a varias tiendas, compro pescado, fruta, verdura, pastas y al final un ramo de rosas...el amor lo estaba volviendo cursi.

-hay pero que aburrido, ¿ya te van a secuestrar?

-¡Kardia! ya te dije que no lo sé, ni siquiera recordaba haber tirado el helado en ese pobre niño.

-pues yo creo que lo hiciste a propósito, eres malo Albita.

-¡no es cierto! ¿que no viste como esa señora gorda me empujo?

-pues fu tu culpa, pa' que le ganas el ultimo helado de choco-menta.

-ay...por qué no vino mejor Degél.

-¡oye!

El vivo salió de nuevo a la calle, ya tenía todos los víveres, y la reprimenda de una furiosa madre, estaba cansado y solo quería regresar a casa. Le dio una ojeada a su celular esperando encontrar algo, 0 mensajes 0 llamadas, suspiro desganado, le habría gustado mucho estar con su novio pero, Minos tenía que resolver unos asuntos familiares y no podía verle, avanzaba despacio a su casa, aunque miraba de vez en cuando a la calle, por alguna razón se sentía vigilado.

-por favor dime que ya no vas a otra tienda.

-no, creo que voy para mi casa.

-al fin, pues andando, igual y en el camino te roban je, je, je...es broma Albita no te enojes, sabes que me gusta... ¿Albita?

El menor se había detenido un par de metros atrás, Kardia se acercó, preocupado por la mirada de terror que el chico tenia.

-Albafica... ¿qué pasa?

El peli celeste señalo a una enorme sombra que se encontraba parada en el techo de una tienda. Era tan grande como el dragón...pero no era él. Esta sombra era distinta, tenía enormes alas, parecidas a las de un ave, el cuerpo de un enorme felino pero su cabeza era la de un águila enorme, aparte, su cola, esa se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como si fuese una serpiente.

La sombra se giró a donde Kardia y su compañero estaban, las ánimas reaccionaron rápido y se ocultaron en una carnicería antes de que esa cosa les viera. Comenzó a brincar entre las tiendas, tirando algunas macetas y mercancía, le encantaba hacer esas diabluras, avanzaba despacio, siguiendo a su presa, al final se adelantó un poco, listo para sorprenderla.

Albafica casi llegaba a su casa, era extraño pero, la calle había quedado desierta como por arte de magia, ni siquiera se encontraban sus pequeños vecinitos jugando como de costumbre, bajo una escalera listo para entra en la cerrada, sin embargo, al bajar el último escalón se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Hola amor, vine a visitarte!

Los ojos de Minos brillaron con malicia, mientras una tétrica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Cuando Kardia y Albafica llegaron a la casa del chico la encontraron vacía, ni rastros del peli celeste o de las compras.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

 **Y ese acabo, espero la actualización fuese de su agrado.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco, me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia.**

 **Alexandra (Tifa) muchas gracias por tu comentario. Creeme, muchos conducimos así, yo aun no entiendo como sigo aquí…ne me han de querer ni arriba, ni abajo, je,je. Pero es mejor tener cuidado, no sabe uno cuando se le acabe la suerte, y no queremos que nada malo te pase, cuídate. Pobre borrego, con la familia que se carga debe ser difícil salir bien librado, no me quiero imaginar sus viajes familiares XD. Ya nos estamos enterando de lo que le paso al pescadito, ahora el problema será como resolverlo.**

 **pd, el siguiente fic ya casi esta, es que Ángelo cuesta más trabajo que Milo, porque no es tan tierno ya que es un poco más grande y quiero que sea tan cute como el fic anterior, pero ya casi esta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

¿Para dónde?

-no...no lo sé...yo…

Los jóvenes veían a ambos lados de la calle, buscando, Kardia se trepo en una barda mientras Albafica intentaba recordar, las escenas de ese día desfilaban en su mente como si fuese una película, se vio a si mismo bajando las escaleras, revisando su móvil en la espera de algún mensaje de su...sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, Minos, él se había encontrado con Minos.

-Kardia, Kardia!- llamo a gritos a su compañero, que no tardó en aparecer a su lado- Minos, recuerdo que me encontré con Minos, él estaba aquí...esperándome.

-entonces...si fue él.

-¿eh?

Kardia había susurrado lo último pero Albafica le alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿a dónde fueron? recuerdas, ¿recuerdas a donde te llevo?

-yo...creo que- llevo sus manos a la cien, forzando a sus neuronas a trabajar, imágenes borrosas aparecían ante sus ojos.- creo que...un edificio abandonado o algo así.

El mayor tomo su mano y se echaron a correr por la izquierda, había una fábrica abandonada a unas cuadras de ahí, lista para su próxima demolición.

***...***...***...

El miedo invadía poco a poco al peli celeste, su "querido" novio le había llevado a un lugar muy solitario, apretó con fuerza el ramo de rosas, esto le daba mala espina, sintió una fuerte punzada en su dedo, se había espinado.

-¡ahu!

-mm, ¿qué paso? déjame ver.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Minos acuno su mano entre las suyas, el peli plata sonrío divertido y procedió a lamer la sangre del menor. Si bien era una escena muy provocativa y erótica (odio admitirlo pero Minos es muy sexi) Albafica no le veía así, la mirada que Minos le dirigía activo su instinto de supervivencia, retiro su mano de golpe mientras retrocedía un poco.

-estoy bien...gra...cias

Si antes deseo estar a solas con Minos, estas ganas había desaparecido, su compañero le había arrastrado a ese solitario lugar, sin darle tiempo de avisar a su padre o dejar almenos las compras.

-y, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Arreglaste los asuntos pendientes con tus...familiares?

Minos sonrío y se acercó despacio.

-sí, arregle todo con mis...hermanos.

-¿tienes hermanos?

Albafica le veía curioso, ahora que lo pensaba jamás se habían puesto a platicar sobre sus familias, su relación se centraba en los halagos del mayor, que lo tratara como un importantísimo tesoro y que Albafica se dejara consentir...nada más.

-em, yo...creo que debería ir a casa, ya es tarde y mi papá se preocupara.

Intento escabullirse por un costado pero el noruego no le dejo, Minos lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-porque la prisa cariño, solo quiero divertirme un poco.

-No, ¡suéltame!

Albafica termino estampado en una de las paredes, sus compras cayeron al piso, Minos le apretó con fuerza dejando marcas en sus brazos, el chico comenzó a lamer su cuello, mordiéndole de vez en cuando. Albafica intentaba liberarse, se retorcía e intentaba patearlo pero no conseguía zafarse.

-ah, de verdad eres exquisito, me habría gustado jugar contigo un rato pero...de verdad es un desperdicio.

El chico no entendía nada, pero la mirada y el tono de voz que su compañero usaba lo asustaban muchísimo. El ruido de un motor capto su atención, Minos giro a Albafica, haciendo una llave en su brazo, cubrió su boca y clavo su vista al frente.

Un Maserati rojo se detuvo frente a ellos, Albafica suspiro aliviado creyendo que la ayuda por fin aparecía...pero no fue así. Otro joven peli plata apareció y Albafica no tardo en reconocerlo.

-Tardaste Lune.

-lo siento, trafico...veo que tienes la situación controlada.

Los ojos del peli celeste se abrieron horrorizados, Lune se acercaba...con una inyección en mano, mordió la mano de Minos, pataleaba y se zangoloteaba buscando zafarse pero no lo conseguía, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos cuando la jeringa penetro la piel de su cuello, el líquido avanzo quemando su interior y adormeciendo sus nervios, la fuerza le abandonaba poco a poco, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y los parpados pesaban cada vez más, al final la droga cumplió su objetivo y Albafica no opuso más resistencia.

Minos le cargo y lo coloco en la cajuela del auto.

-ya sabes que hacer.

-sí señor.

-ten mucho cuidado, vigílalo bien, no olvides lo importante que es.

-despreocúpate, tengo todo listo.

-ok, yo iré después para ver cómo marcha todo.

Lune se trepo al auto y comenzó la marcha, el vehículo dio vuelta en la esquina justo cuando un par de ánimas llegaban.

***...***...***...

-¡ahí esta ese imbécil!

Minos se encontraba recargado en la pared, tomo unas papas, de las compras del menor, y se puso a comer, con molestia pateo el ramo de rosas que estaba al lado, odiaba las flores.

-¡Tú!

El alma de Albafica estaba por irse a los golpes contra él pero Kardia le detuvo.

-recuerda lo que dijo la barbi, no podemos interferir, tendrá su merecido lo prometo, pero ahora tenemos que buscar tu cuerpo.

Albafica le miro enojado, pero acepto. Dieron una mirada rápida, no se veían rastros de él por ningún lado, tal vez dentro. El chico estaba por adentrarse en el edificio cuando Kardia le detuvo y señalo al piso, marcas de un auto.

-no puede ser, crees que.

-de ser así estamos en problemas, parece que no solo fue él, pero creo tener una idea de quien lo ayudo, vamos tenemos que buscar a Lune antes de que...

-¡puaj, que porquería! Mierda, tengo mucha hambre.

Minos había arrojado la bolsa al suelo, un fuerte rugido provenía de su estómago, llevo su mano hasta esa zona, ¡Demonios! el monstro que guardaba en su interior clamaba por alimento. Dirigió su mirada a ambos lados del callejón, no había nadie, una sonrisa adorno su cara, un bocadillo antes de regresar le caería bien.

-¿qué hace?

Albafica veía confundido al peli plata, este había comenzado a hablar en una lengua extraña mientras cerraba los ojos y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-¡escóndete!

Kardia lo tomo del brazo y le jalo hasta una barda cercana, aun podían ver al noruego, la lengua la conocía, era griego, un griego muy antiguo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación les dejo sorprendidos. La sombra de Minos se separó de su cuerpo, se alejó un par de pasos y comenzó a extenderse, al final se deformo tanto que solo parecía una gran mancha de tinta, esta se abalanzo contra Minos envolviéndolo por completo, se creó una gran masa negra que se expandía poco a poco. Primero aparecieron dos grandes protuberancias que tomaron la forma de unas alas, después se escuchó un silbido y en la parte inferior, de lo que parecía un cuerpo, apareció una serpiente, el cuerpo parecía el de un felino pero la cabeza era la de una ave enorme.

-no puede ser...

-¿qué es eso?

Las almas veían asombrados la transformación, Minos se había convertido en un Grifo.

Hambre, la bestia en el interior de Minos tenía hambre, jamás estaba satisfecho, desplego sus enormes alas listo para volar y buscar un alimento pero... ¡plack!...un ruido capto su atención.

Unos ojos avellana veían incrédulos la escena, un joven vagabundo que habitaba ahí parpadeaba ante lo que sus ojos veían. El castaño se había despertado debido a los gritos de Albafica, se asomó por la ventana de la primera planta, donde le gustaba dormir, y observo el secuestro del joven, bajo corriendo las escaleras, intentando ayudar pero, cuando llego el carro se había esfumado y una enorme plasta negra se transformaba poco a poco.

-Ka...Kardia, ahí.

El menor señalo un agujero al otro lado de la pared, un indigente veía asombrado la escena.

-no puede ser...hay un...

-un testigo...hay un testigo de mi secuestro...

El grifo rugió, desplego sus alas y se lanzó directo al lugar de donde provino el ruido. Su cuerpo atravesó la pared y fue a dar al otro lado, solo encontró un cuarto sucio, pero muy amplio, con las paredes llenas de grafitis y restos de latas de conserva. Pero sus sentidos se encontraban muy desarrollados, alcanzo a escuchar los pasos de alguien alejándose por el pasillo, acompañados de una respiración agitada y un latido muy acelerado, sonrío divertido, hace mucho que no cazaba a un vivo, grazno con fuerza y se lanzó al ataque.

Tardaron algunos minutos antes de echarse a correr, ¡al diablo si podían intervenir o no! tenían que salvar a ese vagabundo, era el único testigo y debían llevarlo ante las autoridades.

***...***...***...

El castaño corría desesperado, se detuvo a respirar ocultándose tras un muro, ¿qué diablos era esa cosa? pegó un brinco al ver como una lata de pintura se desparramaba en el suelo, sin motivo aparente, trago grueso y se desplazó hasta el siguiente pasillo de ahí...directo al sótano.

Si llegaba hasta ahí podría escapar por las alcantarillas, había una segunda opción pero, bien podía escapar por el área norte pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que mantenerse alejado de ahí, algo moraba en ese lugar y era tan terrorífico como aquello que le seguía.

Llego hasta las escaleras y de ahí bajo de dos en dos, atravesó el área de máquinas y llego hasta una especie de vertedero, se hizo con una barra de metal y destrabo una alcantarilla, un rugido lo hizo brincar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire "fresco" antes de arrojarse al interior.

El grifo llego hasta el vertedero, sus ojos buscaban a su presa pero el lugar se encontraba desierto, se acercó despacio hasta la alcantarilla... ¡puag! ¡Apestaba Horrible! Esa maldita rata resulto ser muy escurridiza, decidió parar la cacería después de todo, ¿quien le creería?

Estaba por atravesar todos los pisos hasta el techo cuando unos ruidos captaron su atención...proveniente de la parte norte.

***...***...***...

-¡Ah!

-¡Agáchate!

El peli celeste se escondió tras la mesa, conque eso era un poltergeist, de verdad eran aterradores. Kardia se encontraba peleando contra una especie de humanoide con grandes garras y colmillos; al entrar se habían equivocado de camino y fueron a dar a la parte norte del edificio, donde se encontraron con tres poltergeist, los esbirros les atacaron en el acto, Kardia los mantenía alejados con esa extraña uña que crecía en su mano. Lanzo a uno lejos mientras cortaba a otro, el tercero fue a dar al suelo gracias u una cubeta que Albafica le lanzo a la cabeza, la verdad el chico uso un poco de energía pero no supo ni como lo hizo.

-¡corre!

Salieron disparados del lugar, bajaron unas escaleras y al cruzar una puerta llegaron a un pequeño patio, frente a ellos otra puerta roja, se encaminaron hasta esta cuando se abrió de golpe, dos poltergeist salieron de frente.

-qué diablos es este lugar, una casa de retiro para poltergeist.

-Kardia

-quédate detrás de mí. Kardia se colocó en posición de pelea, listo para defenderse- adelante idiotas, no les tengo miedo.

Uno de los poltergeist rugió, se arrojó directo a ellos avanzando cual araña, brinco a la pared y de ahí directo al heleno. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Una enorme sombra broto de la pared, el ave abrió su pico y atrapo al poltergeist en el aire, partiéndole a la mitad. Los esbirros bramaron furiosos y se arrojaron contra el nuevo intruso, dos brincaron a la cara y comenzaron a golpearle, otro brinco a sus alas las cuales comenzó a morder, mientras el último arañaba sus patas.

Kardia aprovecho la distracción, tomo de la mano a su compañero y se echó a correr directo a la puerta, por suerte el grifo no les vio.

-ah, por poco, terminamos en un fuego cruzado.

-Kardia, el vagabundo, crees que Minos...

-mmm, no, no lo creo, posiblemente se le escapo y...

 _Kardia, Albafica, ¿me escuchan?_

La voz de Asmita resonó en sus cabezas.

-¿Barbi eres tú?

 _¿Cómo que Barbi?_

-oh, entonces prefieres Bratz o Rapunzel, porque no te pareces a ninguna monsterHig que recuerde y...

 _¡Qué dijiste infeliz!_

-perdónalo Asmita, no lo decía enserio. ¿Qué sucede?

 _El hechizo está por terminar, parece ser que ustedes ya saben lo que necesitaban, la puerta comenzó a cerrase_.

-¡Que! no espera aún nos falta investigar algo y...

 _No puedo evitarlo Kardia, no soy yo quien la cierra, es Ganesha, el Dios cree que ya no la necesitan y los expulsa...lo siento. Deben de regresar ¡Rápido!_

-pero, ¿por dónde?

 _La puerta les siguió todo el camino, ¡búsquenla!_

Los jóvenes miraban en todas direcciones, no veían nada.

Un fuerte estruendo les sorprendió, un Poltergeist cayó cerca de ellos, el esbirro estaba muy dañado, tenía heridas y le faltaba una pata, de su extremidad se desprendía un humo negro acompañado de un aroma nauseabundo. Kadia hizo crecer su uña listo para defenderse...pero Albafica le detuvo.

-¡ahí...la puerta!

El menor señalo una pared, al girar, asustado por la intromisión del espectro, alcanzo a ver un halo de luz, esta creció poco a poco hasta formar una puerta. Se escuchó un crujido y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, pero eso no fue todo, otro poltergeist apareció, el animal pelaba sus colmillos mirando desafiante al frente, directo al Grifo. Kardia no dudo cargo a su compañero como costal y corrió directo a la puerta, alcanzaron a cruzar antes de que esta se cerrar. Albafica observo como cuatro enormes manos cerraban el portón, mientras una especie de...hombre elefante, les dedicaba una cálida mirada.

-hay, hay, por poquito y no la contamos, casi nos cierran, ¿estás bien?

-si...gra...gracias, ¿tu esas bien?

-sí, aunque algo adolorido y...

-¡Kardia!

Una voz muy conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas, el heleno no tardo en girar a ver quién le hablaba.

-¡Francesito, eres tú!

-¡grrr!

La mirada de Degel no era muy agradable, el francés le veía hecho una furia. Los ojos azules no tardaron en buscar el porqué de su enfado. El rubor lo cubrió al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba. Al entrar cayeron al suelo, Albafica debajo y Kardia encima de él, con la cara un poco más arriba del obligo y sujetando sus caderas. El heleno se paró de golpe y corrió a abrazar a su celoso compañero.

-no te enojes mi cubito, te juro que no es lo que parece, sabes que te soy completamente fiel, lo que pasa es que nos venían siguiendo y como alba es tan lento pues lo tuve que cargar y al entrar caímos y...

Degel sonrío ante el nerviosismo de su pareja, Kardia intentaba explicarse pero al final la lengua se le trababa y sus nervios lo traicionaban, ya más relajado abrazo a su compañero y le regalo un casto beso en los labios.

-está bien, no te preocupes, entiendo, me alegra que regresaran.

-Alba-chan ¿estás bien?

Manigoldo corrió a levantar a su compañero, que se veía muy cansado y deprimido.

-que ocurrió, no te lastimaste verdad

Para sorpresa del italiano Albafica no tardo en arrojarse a sus brazos, estrechando con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, el chico comenzó a sollozar mientras se ocultaba en el pecho de su amigo.

-fue él Manigoldo, fue Minos, Minos me secuestro.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

 **Y se terminó, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado ^.^**

…

 **Pero no se enojen, les dejo otro como compensación por la tardanza.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-¿por qué no me dijeron? si ya lo sabían ¿por qué?

Albafica les veía muy molesto, Kardia, Degel y Manigoldo se encontraban sentados frente a él, con la mirada gacha y murmurando algunas cosas, sin deseos de ver a su amigo a la cara. Sage se había salvado al asegurar que no sabía nada...y de verdad no sabía nada, sus queridos niños también le ocultaron sus sospechas.

-Lamento mucho el haberte ocultado la verdad, pero teníamos nuestros motivos.

-cierto Albita, aparte si te lo decíamos habríamos terminado cafeteando al cangrejo, si te pusiste como energúmeno cuando te dijo sobre su cita, ahora con esto.

-cierto Alba-chan, mira que aún me duele el ojo, sé que estuvo mal de nuestra parte no decirte nada, pero queríamos estar seguros antes de abrir la boca.

-y ahora lo están (Calvera se acercó hasta el peli celeste, con una gran sonrisa)- no te enojes, en ocasiones hacemos tonterías por cuidar a los que queremos, solo querían protegerte.

La mirada del peli celeste se relajó, el chico sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, estaba tan cegado por Minos que lo más probable es que no les creyera y terminara peleando con ellos.

-lo siento chicos, no quise...perdón.

-no hay problema Alba-chan.

-cierto.

-está bien Albita, te perdonamos.

Los chicos solo le sonrieron, de verdad tenía buenos amigos.

-bien, entonces, cuenten ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kardia y Albafica empezaron a narrar su aventura, la parte del secuestro no les sorprendió en absoluto, ya que sospechaban de esto, pero lo de la transformación...eso les dejo con la quijada en el suelo.

-espera un momento bicho, estás diciendo que fue Minos el que nos atacó la ves pasada, ese enorme animal... ¿era él?

-pues...nop

-¿?

-Kardia explícate, porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-es fácil francesito, esa cosa era tan grande como ese dragón, pero no era él, este parecía más...era como una mezcla de varias cosas, verdad Albita.

-mju, tenía una cabeza muy grande, de águila y también alas, pero su cuerpo era de un enorme gato y su cola era una serpiente... ¡Viva!

Los demás solo escuchaban la extraña descripción, al final fue Defteros el que hablo.

-un Grifo, la descripción que dan es muy parecida a la de un Grifo...o una Quimera, pero creo que el Grifo es el más acertado.

-y eso que es azulito.

-bueno, un Grifo es un animal mitológico, en nuestra cultura se le relaciona a varias deidades, por ejemplo se cree que era el guardián de las cavas de Dionisio, también eran usados por Apolo para vigilar sus tesoros y...también estaba relacionado con el juez del inframundo ¡Minos!

-¡¿QUEEEÉ?! ¿Minos? el imbécil ese (Manigoldo le veía sorprendido...como todos)

-bueno, no él, si no el juez del inframundo, veras, en nuestra cultura se tiene la creencia de que al morir tu alma baja al Hades, ahí es juzgada por los jueces del infierno, Minos, Radamanthys y Aiakos, que dictaminan a donde iras, el tártaro o los campos elíseos, es a ese Minos al que me refiero.

-valla, eso no lo sabía (aseguraron el cangrejo y la paleta andante)

-¿enserio? (Kardia les veía divertido) órale, eso sí me sorprende, digo, Dante lo menciona en su obra de la Divina Comedia y, bueno, Degel tu eres un comedor de libros, y Manigoldo eres italiano, deberían de conocer la obra.

Sus compañeros lo miraron, entre avergonzados y enojados, en especial el peli verde.

-un momento chicos (Sage se acercó al heleno) Kardia, me estás diciendo que Minos y sus dos amigos llevan el mismo nombre de esos tres jueces del inferno de tu cultura.

-Sí

-... ¡y nunca te pareció raro! (el hombre le miro molesto, igual que el resto)

-pues...no, digo, en mi vida he conocido a muchos Jesús que tienen amigos llamados Pedro y Juan y que su mamá se llama María ¿pero no por eso son el Mesías, o si?

-es un buen punto (Def apoyo a su compatriota)

-si claro, y como Minos, Aiakos y Radamanthys son nombres tan comunes en Italia.

-¡pues tanto como Manigoldo, Sage y Hakurei! haber porque no se llaman, Jovannoti, Francesco y Marco ¿eh?

-ahhh...mira, primero aclaremos esto y luego lo de nuestros nombres, está bien.

-...vale.

-bueno, bueno regresemos a lo importante, entonces ¿a qué nos enfrentamos?

-bueno, pues no creo que este muy alejado a esto bruja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¡y no me llames bruja!

-ya, no te esponjes...Albita ¿recuerdas las extrañas palabras que Minos decía? (su compañero afirmo) bueno, lo que estaba haciendo era pedirle al Juez del inframundo que le cediera su alma, su poder y por lo que vi...funciono.

-entonces, esa cosa que vimos ¿era el juez del inframundo?

-podría ser, aparte, Minos es representado por el Grifo ¿cierto? (mirando a Def que solo afirma), Aiakos de Garuda y Radamanthys de Wyern

-Wyvern, su traducción seria Dragón.

-eso quiere decir que sus compañeros.

-es posible, creo que el que nos atacó antes fue Radamanthys.

-no inventes bicho.

-pero... ¿para que secuestraron a Albafica?

Las miradas se clavaron en los griegos.

-la verdad...ni idea.

-hay una gran cantidad de rituales que requieren sacrificios humanos, y este año es óptimo ya que habrá eclipse y...

-cierto, el eclipse, es un momento donde varios reinos se conectan, incluyendo el de los vivos (Calvera se unió a la plática) podemos suponer que Albafica será el plato principal, el sacrificio perfecto para esos locos, aunque ¿Por qué le secuestraron con tanto tiempo?

-tal vez necesiten purificar su alma, o reunir sus vidas pasadas, eso lleva tiempo (esta vez hablo el rubio).

-mm, podría ser. Bueno, eso no importa, ahora ya sabemos quién lo tiene, solo tenemos que averiguar dónde y salvarle.

-pues no está en casa de Minos, estoy seguro que Lune se lo llevo a otra parte, tal vez y lo saco de la ciudad.

-pues seguiremos a Lune y los demás, tarde o temprano lo irán a visitar y cuando eso pasa sabremos donde está.

-concuerdo contigo Sage, pero dime, cuando lo encuentren ¿qué piensan hacer?, es obvio que esto está involucrado con alguna magia, por lo que es probable que lo tengan resguardado con...algo, y si se encuentran con esos sujetos, la última vez no les fue muy bien, la verdad se salvaron de milagro.

-pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que hacer algo.

-podríamos ir con la policía y...

-no lo creo Alba-chan, yo creo que Minos ya tiene una cuartada, de lo contrario ¿Por qué los oficiales no se lo llevaron cuando le interrogaron? la policía no sospecha de él y sus amigos, ya tenía esto previsto.

-Manigoldo tiene razón, necesitamos reunir pruebas, evidencia que lo vinculen a tu secuestro...

-¡Un testigo!

-mm, sí, eso nos serviría Kardia pero.

-no Degel no entiendes ¡hay un testigo!

-¡ah! cierto, lo había olvidado, es verdad, hay un testigo de mi secuestro, un indigente, un indigente vio cuando Minos me secuestraba y...también vio cuando Minos se transformó.

-¿un testigo? ¿Cómo, dónde, cómo era?

-bueno la última vez que lo vimos el avechucho ese lo seguía y...

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-tranquilos, no creo que lo atrapara, pero si lo encontramos lo podemos llevar ante la policía y que declare contra Minos.

-sí, tenemos que buscarlo.

Su pequeño conclave se miraba inquieto, ya habían resuelto parte del rompecabezas pero solucionarlo costaba.

-pues parece que tendremos mucho que hacer (Calvera se posiciono frente a ellos, tomando el mando)-bien esto es lo que haremos. Kardia, Degel, Manigoldo y Sage, ustedes seguirán a esos sujetos, con suerte y nos llevaran a donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Albafica, si tienen la oportunidad de salvarle sin enfrentarse a esas cosas adelante, pero si no es así esperen a que regrese. Shion y...Defteros ¿podrías ayudarnos querido?

-eh...ah, sí, está bien.

-gracias cariño, bueno, tú, shion y Albafica buscaran a ese vagabundo, con suerte y aún sigue con vida. Hakurei, lo siento querido pero me ausentare unos días, por lo que tendrás mucho trabajo tu solo en el hospital.

-¿Qué? ¡Ha, no, yo también quiero ayudar! (se quejó el anciano haciendo un puchero)

-y lo harás, pero no podemos dejar desatendidas a tantas animas, solo espera hasta que yo te llame y nos reuniremos con los demás.

-¡ah, no es justo!

-papá por favor.

-yo regresare a casa, hay unas personitas que podrían ayudar en eso de las bestias, Asmita estaré muy atareada y con trabajo ¿me ayudaras verdad?

-como si tuviese de otra... ¡ah, iré a empacar!

-un momento bruja, porque tenemos que hacer lo que tú dices ¿Quién te puso al mando?

-¡Sí! ¿Quién?

-hay chicos (Calvera se acercó a Kardia y Manigoldo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro)-bueno, en primera, porque si ustedes los siguen no les parecerá raro, ya que conocen a Manigoldo y Sage, en segunda, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Kardia ya olvido la cara de ese sujeto ¿cierto? (el bicho desvió la mirada, apenado) lo ves, por lo tanto solo Albafica le conoce, pero es una ciudad muy grande y necesitara ayuda para encontrarle, ahí nos sirven Shion y Def, en tercera, en mi país estamos muy relacionados con el culto a la muerte y los sacrificios, hay...personas, que me podrían orientar sobre cómo tratar a esas cosas y tal vez me den algo que sirva, y obvio llevo a Asmita porque necesito un sirviente.

-¡oye!

-y por ultimo (Calvera se acercó despacio, sujetándole de los hombros) ¡harán lo que yo les diga o les ira muy mal! (la mujer termino chocando sus cabezas con mucha fuerza, los jóvenes cayeron a l piso completamente noqueados, al final se giró a ver a los demás) -¿alguien más está en contra? (pregunto amenazante)

-No Calvera-sama (contesto el resto escondidos tras los gemelos).

-bien, entonces andando, queda poco tiempo el eclipse se está acercando.

Todos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo maletas, hablando por teléfono, planeando contrataques. Albafica solo les veía ir y venir, termino sonriendo, se sentó en un cojín y se puso a rezar, esperando que cuando todo terminara pudiese seguir a su lado.

Al atardecer cada uno se dirigía a su objetivo, dejaron a Hakurei en el hospital, Calvera y Asmita partieron al aeropuerto y los demás regresaban a casa...todos con el objetivo de salvar al peli celeste.

(Horas más tarde)

-¡Déjennos salir!

-¡Están cometiendo una injusticia!

-¡sáquenos de aquí!

-¡Esto es un atropelló!

Los gritos de abuelo y nieto se escuchaban por todo el lugar, inundando los pasillos para el descontento de los demás...presos.

-¡sáquenme de aquí, tengo que salvar a Alba-chan!

De acuerdo, ese revés no lo habían previsto

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **y ahora si termine.**

 **Espero que las actualizaciones fuesen de su agrado.**

 **Alex de acuario. Muchas gracias por tu comentario querida. La verdad Calvera es única, intente darle la personalidad de toda una latina, luchona y decidida. La verdad te apoyo con lo de Aspros, ese gemelo es la belleza y sensualidad en persona, más que Albafica…pero menos que Zaphiri, que te digo, para mi ese bicho es el mejor. En cuanto a los celos de la barbi…ah, ya se acostumbró, la verdad se desquito dándoles galletas caducas, je,je. Ya sabes lo que planean Minos y los otros, ahora solo tenemos que esperar para ver qué pasa. Muchas gracias por leer que tengas un buen fin de semana y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Kuromu. La verdad no sé qué pasa con la página de Fanfic, a mí también me ocurre algo similar con los comentarios que dejo, en ocasiones no aparecen, o aparecen muchos días después. Me disculpo por los cambios tan abruptos y confusos en la historia, pero en ocasiones cuando escribo mi cerebro avanza más rápido que mis manos y omito algunos detalles, sorry. En cuanto a lo de Hakurei…es que es un rabo verde, y si, Shion vendría siendo Tío de Mani, pero era muy extraño que tu tipo tenga la misma edad, o se aun poco más joven por meses, por eso llegaron al acuerdo de que se tratarían como primos, eso explica también el interés del lemuriano en mi querida mexicana, aparte, me gusta meter parejas raras, solo para variar. Lugonis si es el papá de albita, tenía planeado poner a Luco, pero sería muy raro, yo también espero que se reencuentren el pobre peli rojo sufre mucho…ja,ja, si acepto tu enojo hacia alba. Por si te interesa, por ahí tengo otro fic de esta pareja se llama "cuanto vales" si quieres pasar a leerlo, tal vez ahí alba si te cae bien…o también lo acabas odiando, ja,ja,ja.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho y pasa un buen fin de semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdón por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada estos días.**

 **Espero les guste esta actualización**.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

Horas antes

Llegaron a la "oficina" de Sage, ya que necesitaba recoger un par de cosas. Albafica y Defteros veían el lugar ligeramente...desconcentrados. Prácticamente se encontraban en un mercado, la famosa oficina era un local ubicado en la esquina de este. El lugar estaba repleto de imágenes religiosas, fragancias, velas, hierbas y demás cachivaches y al final una cortina cubría el acceso a un pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban un par de sillas y una mesa, con una tabla de Ouija en el centro.

-enserio ¿no pueden darle otro aspecto? -se quejó el borrego.

-¡por supuesto que no! el misticismo y aspecto tétrico es lo que atrae a la gente.

-por favor Manigoldo, esto solo es un estereotipo de los médiums y tú lo sabes.

-no molestes gordo

-¡No estoy gordo!

-pues, a mí me gusta, hay cosas muy interesantes. Def se puso a curiosear, impactado por algunos artilugios,- esta Daga está muy bien hecha.

-¡verdad que sí, me quedo genial! -Kardia se acercó a su compatriota y comenzó a explicar el proceso de tallado que realizo.

Def solo veía la Daga flotar, dedujo que se trataba de alguno de esos fantasmas los cuales se les olvidaba que no les veía, por lo que debería ser Kardia, el chico no logro quejarse ya que el fantasma lo arrastro hasta otra vitrina donde se encontraban más figurillas hechas de Hueso y madera, el humano solo se dejó llevar y se dedicó a apreciar los artefactos.

-aun no entiende que no puede vernos, verdad.

Degel solo suspiro, en ocasiones Kardia era un verdadero cabeza hueca.

-¡Chicos, tenemos problemas!

Sage entro corriendo, al llegar uno de sus compañeros le hablo para advertirle de la policía.

-La policía está buscándonos, piensan que nosotros secuestramos a Albafica.

-¡Queeeeé!

-Don Francisco me lo acaba de decir, también me dijo que vigilan este lugar y nuestra casa, justo se acababan de ir cuando llegamos.

-y ahora que hacemos, no es bueno que la policía nos busque.

-entonces ¿abortamos la misión?

-...No, seguiremos con lo planeado, no creo que Shion y tú tengan problemas para buscar a ese testigo, ya que solo nos buscan a Manigoldo y a mí, solo tendremos que evitar que nos encuentren.

-y como haremos eso, no podemos ir a tu casa tío, y si nos quedamos en un hotel tal vez alguien los delate.

-no te preocupes Shion, tenemos preparado un escondite, verdad viejo

-¿enserio?

-mju, Kardia, puedes hacer los honores.

El fantasma sonrío, camino tranquilamente hasta donde estaba la mesa, traspaso con su mano el muro y tiro de una palanca oculta. Se escuchó un ligero crac, la pared frente a Kardia se desplazó dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que daban a un extenso pasillo.

Sage tomo un par de linternas, el dinero de la caja (razón por la que estaban ahí ya que tenían que pagar la renta), sus cosas y comenzó a descender, seguido por los demás.

-adelántense, iré a revisar que nadie nos escuchara.

-ok, no tardes.

Cuando todos bajaron el fantasma volvió a tirar de la palanca secreta y la pared se cerró, comenzó a acomodar todo de manera que no se notara su presencia, cerro nuevamente la puerta de entrada y traspaso esta para ver el pasillo. Todo parecía tranquilo, la gente avanzaba por los pasillos realizando sus compras y... un sujeto capto su atención, un hombre alto de cabello negro y cara de haber comido diez limones él solo, vestido de traje y con mirada asesina. El heleno lo contemplo unos segundos, seguro de que ya lo había visto, su muerto cerebro no tardó en hacer click, era uno de esos detectives que fue a la escuela de Manigoldo. El fantasma regreso adentro, traspaso la pared y fue tras sus amigos. Por fortuna ese escondite nunca lo encontrarían, ya que la palanca estaba oculta por roca sólida y solo un fantasma podría activarla.

-debo de admitir que me sorprendiste tío, jamás imagine que tendrían un lugar como este.

-verdad que sí, es bonito.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta terminar en un gran salón, el lugar estaba equipado como su vivienda...bueno, mejor que la sala de su casa. Tenía un par de sillones, una mini hielera, televisión, radio, y un baúl lleno de ropa vieja, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que al final se encontraban unas cinco puertas, cada una conectaba con túneles que conectaban a la ciudad, permitiendo acceder al exterior.

-bien, de momento estamos seguros, lo siento pero no podremos regresar a casa, así que nos instalaremos aquí hasta que esto se aclare.

-valla, nuestro cubil felino, que emocionante. Defteros tomo lugar en el sillón, el chico bajo su mochila y comenzó a buscar unas cosas, saco un cuaderno de dibujo y un par de lápices y borrador.- em, estaba pensando, tal vez nos ayudara si realizo un retrato del testigo al cual tenemos que buscar, podríamos repartirlos por la ciudad y con un poco de suerte alguien nos informa donde encontrarle, no creen.

-Eres un genio Defteros, así será más fácil.

Shion, Degel y Albafica le veían emocionados, aparte de guapo listo.

-entonces adelante. Albafica describe a ese sujeto, Shion ¿podrías traducirme lo que dice?

-por supuesto.

Albafica comenzó a hablar, Shion repetía todas las descripciones que daba, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro y señalando en ocasiones su cara, para referencias.

-¡Tsk! no sé qué le ven.

-ja, vamos hijo, es obvio. Alto, Guapo, listo, con un cuerpo atlético y mirada soñadora, con ese acento griego, aparte ese colmillito que resalta lo hace ver tan salvaje y sexi que...

-em, em...

-...yo solo decía.

-gracias por tu apoyo viejo... Kardia también es griego y no los pone así.

-bueno, es que por muy guapo y sexi que se vea kardia, basta con que hable para que lo eche a perder.

-...

-...

-¡Toche!

-¡chicos! Hay un trajeado afuera con cara de pocos amigos, es el oficial que fue a la escuela a informar de la desaparición de Albita. Kardia llego corriendo.

-¡Qué! está afuera.

-Sip.

-Mierda, que hacemos ahora viejo.

-no te preocupes, no podrá entrar aquí.

-hey...¿qué está haciendo?

Kardia señalaba a Degel y los demás, los chicos rodeaban a Defteros, apreciando sus dotes para el dibujo.

-parece que no eres el único artista en la casa bicho, está realizando un retrato del testigo para poder buscarlo.

-¡oh!

La mano de Defteros viajaba de un lado a otro, los trazos tomaban forma y las líneas pronto dieron origen a un rostro con rasgos asiáticos.

-¡Perfecto, es él!

-¿de verdad?

-¡sí!

-mmm, pues...se ve mono.

-...

-¿Qué? solo decía

Albafica y Degel veían con burla a su amigo, que no tardo en teñirse de rojo y mejor cerrar la boca. El borrego tomo el dibujo y lo entrego a su tío.

-valla, veo que las artes se les da muy bien a los griegos, espléndido trabajo hijo.

-¡Tsk! presumido.

-¡Pero si no es él! Kardia giraba la hoja de un lado a otro.- ¿Dónde está su bigote y la trenza? aparte, llevaba un kimono, era coreano, no.

-¿un kimono?

-¿pasa algo?

Def se acercó a Shion, todos se habían quedado callados, tal vez no lo dibujo bien.

-ha, parece que Kardia no está de acuerdo con la descripción, le susurro el peli verde.

-Kardia de que hablas, no tenía bigote y su cabello era corto ¡y como va a llevar quimono si es coreano! -Recrimino Albafica

-bicho, creo que estás loco.

-les digo que así no era.

-oigan, tal vez deberíamos escuchar a Kardia, hablo el otro griego, -después de todo él también lo vi, no.

El bicho se jacto, estaba por romper el dibujo cuando Sage se lo quito.

-no se preocupen chicos, si Albafica dice que es él, es él.

-¡Que! Acaso me estas llamando mentiroso, Sage.

-¡ah!- Degel suspiro cansado y se acercó a su compañero,- no es eso Kardia, solo que tu memoria a corto plazo no es muy buena y...

-¿cómo puedes decir eso cubito? -el heleno le veía hecho una magdalena

-bueno, es mejor con un ejemplo -Degel acuno el rostro de Kardia para que lo viese fijamente- haber, Kardia, dime ¿de qué color es la playera de Manigoldo?

-ja, eso es fácil, trae una camisa roja con una manzana sonríete en el centro.

Los demás se giraron a ver a Manigoldo (incluido Def al cual Shion le narraba lo que ocurría)y solo suspiraron, Manigoldo traía una playera blanca con el escudo del Capitán América.

-bien, es el del dibujo,

-sí, no hay duda, ahora solo tenemos que sacar unas copias y repartirlas.

-cierto, eso será de mucha ayuda.

Shion, Defteros y Albafica se marcharon por una de las puertas, ignorando las protestas de un molesto bicho.

-esos idiotas, les digo que no es así.

-ya, ya no te enojes, nosotros buscaremos a el sujeto que dices, con bigote y trenza.

-¿de verdad?

-claro bichito, claro.

-hay cubito, ya sabía que en ti si podía confiar.

Kardia abrazo amorosamente a su compañero, almenos alguien le hacía caso. Los fantasmas desaparecieron, se adelantarían para mantener a esos tres vigilados mientras estaban en la escuela.

-bueno Manigoldo, tendremos que disfrazarnos para que no nos encuentren-El hombre se acercó hasta el baúl, lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a botar una gran cantidad de ropa al suelo, -busca algo que no llame mucho la atención, tenemos que pasar inadvertidos.

-seguro viejo.

***...***...***...

La gente miraba con desconfianza al par que caminaba al lado de ellos. Un hombre mayor, vestido con un traje blanco, botas vaqueras, un sombrero muy grande y un bigote más falso que un billete de tres pesos, a su lado un chico, vestido con jeans negros y pegados, con una playera de licra negra y una gabardina Oxford, completando su atuendo una boina y un par de lentes rojos.

-bueno ya sabes que hacer, ve a la escuela y reúnete con los demás, yo iré a la casa de ese tal Lune, con suerte y averiguo donde tiene a Albafica.

-está bien viejo, ten cuidado.

-tú también.

***...***...***...

Estaba por llegar a la escuela, justo a la hora de salida, cuando Degel lo intercepto y lo arrastro a una esquina.

-espera, hay patrullas en la entrada y... si te ven y con esa ropa...si te trepan, pareces vendedor de drogas.

-¡oye!

-Chicos, Kardia apareció frente a ellos- el trio de idiotas se va, si cortamos vuelta los alcanzamos en la esquina y... ¡órale, Manigoldo te ves genial!

-¡verdad que si!

-...tenía que ser ¬¬u

Se echaron a correr, rodeando la institución, bajaron un par de cuadras y lograron divisar a esos tres...con sus respectivas novias, parece que la pequeña Agasha se había unido al club. Kardia y Degel alcanzaron a frenar a Manigoldo, que estaba por irse a los golpes contra Minos.

-espérate, tenemos que averiguar donde tiene a Albafica, después le pegas.

-cierto cangrejo, cuando tengamos a Albita le rompes la cara, mientras tanto aguántate.

-está bien.

-se separan, tenemos que dividirnos. Kardia, tú estás más familiarizado con Minos, síguelo, Manigoldo tú vigila a Aiakos, yo iré tras Radamanthys.

-Ten mucho cuidado Degel, no olvides que ese idiota es el dragón, si se transforma aléjate cuanto antes.

-mju, tendré cuidado, tú también.

Manigoldo solo les veía aburrido, ese par era tan obvio.

-ya déjense de cursilerías y vamos por ellos. El chico se fue tras Aiakos, mientras escuchaba a su espalda los reclamos de Kardia y una posible venganza de interrumpir su momento con Albafica.

Minos se fue al teatro (para aburrimiento de Kardia), Rada y Pandora a "estudiar" a la casa de este (por lo que Degel prefirió esperar fuera) y Aiakos y Violate al centro. Manigoldo les siguió por un buen rato hasta llegar a un bar de mala muerte; la pareja logro ingresar sin problemas, pese a ser menores de edad, mientras Manigoldo se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a su Don y pedir ayuda a un fantasma, el abuelo del dueño.

-¡Ese bastardo! siempre me dio mala espina, él y la marimacho de su novia

Manigoldo se encontraba sentado en una excluida esquina, mirando la barra, frente a él un fantasma viejo y gordo con atuendos de motociclista.

-¿estás seguro de lo que dices niño?

-que sí, esos imbéciles amenazan su existencia.

Los dos tenían la vista clavada en la barra. Aiakos se la pasaba bebiendo, mientras Violate jugaba vencidas con otros hombres.

-ahora que lo pienso, desde que ese par comenzó a venir los poltergeist se esfumaron, antes había una pandilla de unos cuatro o cinco, se la vivían casando a los ebrios y uno que otro despistado fantasma, no te niego que me dio alegría que se largaran, pero ahora que conozco la causa...ya no sé... ¿y cómo piensas derrotarles, eh?

-yo...em...la verdad no sé…pero tengo una amiga, una bruja muy poderosa, ella regreso a su tierra por algo para pararles matarili, de momento solo debo vigilaros.

-ya…entonces te ayudare.

Pasaban de las 12:00 pm. Cuando la pareja abandono el bar, Manigoldo fue tras ellos acompañado por Arni, el fantasma. Aiakos y Violate ingresaron al metro, el lugar estaba casi desierto y el policía se acercaba para cerrar. El uniformado les ordeno correr, ya que el último tren estaba por partir, los chicos obedecieron, bajaron las escaleras y se internaron en el pasillo. Antes de cerrar Manigoldo entro corriendo, el policía intento seguirle pero inexplicablemente las puertas se cerraron frente a él, dejando lo fuera.

Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras y llego al andén, sus ojos observaron como el metro se marchaba, dejándole solo ahí.

-¡Maldición! les perdí, Arni síguelos.

El viejo obedeció, se tele transporto al tren para saber dónde bajarían. Manigoldo empezó a subir nuevamente las escaleras, tendría que correr de estación en estación, estaba por llegar arriba cuando Arni apareció frente a él.

-ah, no están, no iban en el tren, revise todo pero no estaban ahí,

-¡Que!

Bajo corriendo nuevamente para revisar el lugar, no había nadie, ningún pasajero y…momento, una luz capto su atención, alguien se movía en el interior del túnel, estaba por bajar a las vías cuando otra voz le detuvo.

-¡hey tú! a dónde crees que vas. Otro trabajador se acercaba por el andén contrario- no puedes estar aquí, el metro cerro, ve arriba y dile al oficial que te deje salir.

-lo…lo siento, es que me quede encerrado con unos amigos y los estaba buscando, de casualidad no los vio, es un joven de mi edad, de cabello negro y largo, venía con su novia, una chica de pelo rojizo y lacio, los perdí de vista y…

-¡no he visto a nadie! tienes que salir, ya es tarde y…

¡AGHHHHHHHHH!

Se escuchó un grito que les congelo la sangre, este provenía del túnel. El empleado alumbro el lugar, uno de sus compañeros acababa de bajar y adentrarse, segundos antes de toparse con Manigoldo.

-¿Max? Max ¿está todo bien?- bajo de un brinco a las vías y comenzó a caminar al túnel- ve arriba muchacho.

-per…

¡Noooooo!

Nuevamente se escuchó el grito, que ocasiono que el empleado subiese de un brinco a la plataforma. El hombre continúo alumbrando el túnel mientras Manigoldo y Arni se acercaban. Las lámparas comenzaron a parpadear y la temperatura descendía, un aire helado broto del túnel, los tres (contando al fantasma) pegaron un brinco al oír unas pisadas acercándose.

-Ma… ¿Max?

Un hombre venia corriendo, terriblemente asustado, estaba manchado con sangre y su chaleco se encontraba destrozado en su hombro derecho, gritaba aterrado mientras intentaba llegar a la plataforma. Manigoldo y los demás corrieron en su dirección, estaban por llegar al inicio del túnel cuando un rugido les detuvo. Era una voz gutural, pero con unos tintes agudos, se escucharon pisadas más fuertes y algunos bufidos.

Los chicos observar asombrados como una sombra broto del túnel, esta aterrizo arriba del pobre trabajador y comenzó a golpearle sin piedad, lo tomo de los pies y lo azoto contra las ías hasta que lo mato.

Manigoldo y Arni observaron como el alma se separaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, el chico estaba por gritarle que corriera a ellos cuando un fuerte graznido los congelo, una gran ave negra cayó sobre el alma y comenzó a devorarla a picotazos, mientras la sombra más pequeña así a lo propio con el cadáver.

Los vellos de Manigoldo se erizaron cuando un par de ojos carmín se clavó en su persona, asustado comenzó a retroceder mientras jalaba al impactado trabajador. Intento llevarlo a las escaleras pero la sombra más pequeña bloqueo el paso, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que internarse en el túnel.

Aiakos y violate sonreían mientras les veían correr, les encantaba el juego de gato y ratón.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se terminó.**

 **Nee, como tarde en actualizar les dejo otro ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Y es en ese momento cuando te maldices por ver tantas pelis de terror y videos de cosas paranormales. Manigoldo estaba atento, y temeroso, de lo que pudiese brotar entre las sombras…irónico ¿no? Él que se jactaba de vivir día a día con la muerte y tener amigos fantasmas.

Se habían echado a correr directo a la siguiente estación; el túnel estaba casi obscuro, alumbrado solo por los señalamientos y la linterna del trabajador, sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, era gracioso, cuando viaja en el vagón ese tramo se le hace pequeño, pero corriendo con una bestia detrás…era larguísimo. A medio camino, justo donde aparece otro túnel que se utiliza para guardar algún tren averiado, Violate les intercepto.

El cuerpo de la chica había mutado, contaba con rasgos zoomorfos que le daban la apariencia de un rinoceronte, su piel se había tornado grisácea, sus ojos se cubrieron con carmín, las manos mutaron hasta formar una especie de pesuña, tenía una protuberancia en la frente a modo de cuerno y su nariz se había achatado un poco.

La chica se desplazaba con rapidez, por lo que no tardo en cerrarles el paso. Manigoldo alcanzo a jalar al empleado, evitando que esa pesuña le partiera la cara, continuaron su escape internándose en el ducto de emergencia.

-¡Maldita sea Arn, atácala con tu ectoplasma!

-no puedo hacerlo chico, no tengo tanto de muerto

-¿co…con quien hablas?

-¡pues almenos arrójale algo!

-¿Cómo qué?

El túnel se terminaba, frente a ellos se encontraba una pared sólida y a un costado una escalera que daba acceso a una puerta de metal.

-¡por aquí!

El empleado subió los peldaños e intento abrir, por desgracia estaba tan nervioso que termino tirando las llaves.

-¡Arni!

-¡voy!

El viejo atravesó la puerta con su mano, se escuchó un click y esta se abrió. Manigoldo arrojo al interior al empleado, el chico jalo con fuerza y alcanzo a cerrar, justo en el momento que Violate estaba por alcanzarles; sus ojos miraron asombrados la enorme abolladura que recibió la puerta, atranco y continuaron su loca huida, mientras la mujer golpeaba con fuerza intentando abrir.

-Hola, hay alguien.

-¡necesitamos ayuda!

El pasillo se encontraba desierto, dado que no había alguna notificación de un tren en reparación, caminaron por el pasillo hasta una encrucijada, había un hacha colgada en la pared, resguardada tras el cristal que decía: "rómpase en caso de emergencia" Manigoldo no lo dudo, eso era una emergencia. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, la puerta había cedido.

-¿para dónde?

-por aquí, este lugar nos llevara al área de control, el otro lado da al desagüe, vamos, pediremos ayuda a la policía y…

-¡Los encontré!

La voz gutural de Violate les asusto, la chica corría directo a ellos. El empleado grito aterrado y se congelo, Manigoldo lo empujo a un lado, evitando que la mujer lo lastimara. La mujer le miro enfadada, se abalanzo contra el intentando herirlo, Manigoldo retrocedía despacio, alejándose de la entrada, apretó con fuerza el hacha y en un giro logro asestarle un golpe en la pierna izquierda, no fue una herida profunda, pero si lo suficiente para mandarla al suelo. Arni no tardo en ayudarle, la manguera contra incendios salió directo a Violate, se enrollo en sus piernas evitando que se levantase.

-pero… ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-si te lo digo no me vas a creer.

Un feroz graznido se escuchó en todo el pasillo, Aiakos veía desde la entrada a su compañera, el animal grito embravecido, con ese tamaño no podía acercarse pero…La enorme sombra se hizo más pequeña, una esfera de plumas negras se fue formando en cuestión de segundos, de esta broto un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro. Furioso, Aiakos se abalanzo contra Manigoldo, le soltó una patada en el estómago que mando al chico al piso, después se dejó ir contra el trabajador, pero antes de poder alcanzarle, Arni intervino. Sin su transformación el moreno no podía ver a las almas, por lo cual no se percató del fantasma que acompañaba al italiano.

El trabajador miraba, asombrado, como ese joven era sujetado por algo, mientras era levantado del piso, Aiakos intentaba zafarse, lanzando patadas, pero por fortuna el viejo motociclista era fuerte.

-¡corre!

Fue el grito de Manigoldo el que lo despertó, se paró de un brinco y hecho a correr, en esta ocasión logro abrir la puerta a la primera, perdiéndose en el corredor que le llevaría a la oficina central.

¡CRACK! el ruido dela tela rasgándose les alerto, Violate lograba zafarse de sus ataduras, a diferencia de su compañero ella si podía ver el aura blanca que sujetaba a Aiakos. Arni logro evitar el zarpazo, pero se vio obligado a soltar a Aiakos, la chica continuo lanzando golpes, estaba por atrapar al fantasma cuando un fuerte impacto en su cara le detuvo, Manigoldo le golpeo con el mango del arma. El chico puso pies en polvorosa y salió disparado en dirección contraria a la del trabajador, internándose en las cloacas.

-¡Síguelo!

Aiakos se levantó adolorido, el moreno no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, ese sujeto no parecía tenerles miedo, y no solo eso, también tenía la compañía de algún aspecto o algo, pero lo que más preocupaba al moreno era el hecho de conocerlo, era el mocoso que siempre peleaba con Minos, ese tal Man…quien sabe que, y él les había visto, tenía que atraparlo y eliminarle. Se incorporó y fue tras ellos, antes de que la policía llegara.

-¡Puagh! Esto apesta a Mierda.

El italiano corría por un estrecho pasillo, a su lado agua negra se desplazaba como un riachuelo, continuo su andar hasta que la luz fue nula, por lo que no tubo de otra más que sacar su celular y alumbrar el camino, parece que de momento había perdido a ese par, pero no debía de confiarse.

-ahí se ve una puerta, ve a echar un vistazo.

El fantasma desapareció y reapareció unos segundos después, estaba vacío y le serviría para ocultarse de momento. Era un vertedero, donde el agua de algunas calles se reunía con el drenaje.

-¡guack! me voy a enfermar con esto…

-y ahora, que haremos…yo puedo marcharme, pero tu…

-…mmm…Lo tengo, Arni, necesito que vayas a la superficie y busques a un fantasma llamado Kardia, es alto, de cabello azul y largo, usa ropa muy vieja y una bufanda roja, ve y tráelo.

-¿otro fantasma, para qué?

-no es un fantasma cualquiera, él puede usar su energía como arma, sabrá cómo lidiar con este loco…y si te encuentra a Degel, alto, cabello verde y vestido como principito, también lo traes… ¡Rápido ve por ellos!

-está bien chico, iré por tus amigos, no te vayas a morir, de acuerdo.

-Despreocúpate, solo tengo que asegúrame de que no me encuentren, estaré bien, vete.

El hombre se esfumo y Manigoldo quedo solo ahí, con mucho cuidado se asomó al corredor, no había nadie, lo mejor sería avanzar, con suerte y encontraba una salida.

Aiakos y violate buscaban a su presa, habían perdido de vista a Manigoldo hace unos minutos, el aroma aturdía los sentidos del moreno, que continuaba como humano, pero no los de su fiel compañera, la chica se concentró en el ruido, ya que captar el aroma sería imposible, el correr del agua, ligeras pisadas de ratones, algunos ruidos de la superficie y al frente, unas ligeras y finas pisadas. La mujer sonrió satisfecha, lo encontró.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

¡PIIIIPPPPPPP! ¡Imbécil, fíjate!

-¡La madre que te pario!

Sage cruzo la carretera, sin mucha precaución, recién regresaba de su misión, no fue la gran cosa, la casa de Lune era sencilla y llena de cosas juveniles, nada que indicara donde pudiese tener a Albafica, obtuvo más información al hablar con algunos "vecinos" fantasma del chico, se enteró que cada dos días un tal Valentine le venía a recoger, siempre a la misma hora, y regresaba de madrugada. Tal vez sería mejor seguir a ese tal Valentine, posiblemente él era el encargado de cuidar a Albafica.

Estaba por regresar a su escondite cuando se topó con un fantasma loco, el hombre, vestido de cuero, gritaba por todo el centro llamando a Kardia y Degel.

-Kardia, ¿Quién es Kardia? o Degel, alguno de ustedes es Degel, ¡Rápido, Manigoldo les necesita, está en peligro!

-¿Qué dijiste?

Arni paro su show y se giró a ver al hombre que le hablaba, una especie de "vaquero".

-¿Tu eres Kardia? -no se parecía a la descripción del chico.

-No, Kardia es mi nieto, él y Degel, al igual que Manigoldo, dijiste que estaba en peligro ¿Qué le paso?

El hombre no tardo en contar lo ocurrido, Sage escucho atento, salió disparado a la calle, mientras le pedía a Arni que continuara buscando a Kardia, mandándole a su refugio, tal vez ya se encontraba ahí. Atravesó corriendo el parque y una avenida, tendría que entrar por alguna alcantarilla, cruzo un callejón y llego a un claro, abajo se apreciaba un estacionamiento, la alcantarilla de ese lugar era lo suficientemente ancha como para entrar, bajaba las escaleras cuando algo capto su atención, alguien salía, con mucho trabajo, de la cloaca.

-¡Manigoldo!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Creyó haberles perdido ahí abajo, pero no fue así.

La obscuridad desaparecía poco a poco, tenues luces se alcanzaban a ver al final del pasillo, escuchaba el ruido de los autos al pasar sobre su cabeza, parece que casi aplastan a alguien, se topó con una escalera pero prefirió seguir, no era buena idea brotar en medio de la calle, terminaría hecho puré, avanzo unos metros más y una luz lo animo, ese lugar se veía bien, apago su celular y corrió hasta ahí, justo cuando comenzaba a subir escucho el ruido de unas pisadas, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, comenzó a subir a toda prisa, al llegar se encontró con la tapa metálica muy bien cerrada, comenzó a golpear con fuerza intentando abrirla, los pasos de Violate se oían cada vez más cerca, con mucho trabajo logro destrabar la tapadera, un poco de polvo cayo en sus ojos, cegándole momentáneamente, apretando los parpados desplazo la tapadera, ayudándose con el mango de hacha, cuando esta se abrió lo suficiente comenzó a salir, justo en el momento en que Violate llegaba.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-entonces ¿crees que huyeron?

-eso parece

-valla, parece que tenías razón con ese chico, pero ¿Qué motivo tendría para lastimar a Decerto? de acuerdo a lo que hemos investigado, ni siquiera se hablaban.

-no sé, tal vez era un acosador silencioso, obsesionado con el joven, después de todo Albafica era muy lindo.

-sí, puede ser.

-tiene el perfil, Huérfano, con un abuelo excéntrico, solitario, con rastros de esquizofrenia.

-pero, jamás mostro ser alguien agresivo, el único conflicto grave que encontramos fue cuando irrumpió en la casa de su vecino…y solo fue para pedir azúcar.

-mmm, no sé, parece que era una bomba de tiempo en espera de explotar y…

"¡Atención, a todas las unidades! Se reporta un disturbio en las inmediaciones del metro, uno de los trabajadores está muerto y otro en crisis, el sospechoso es un joven de 16-18 años aproximadamente, vestido con pantalón negro, boina y gabardina Oxford, presunto culpable de asesinato y daños en propiedad privada"

-entendido base, vamos para allá.

El Cid prendió la sirena mientras giraba el volante, no estaban tan lejos, si cruzaban por el estacionamiento del centro comercial llegarían en minutos.

-¿Qué es eso?

Sísifo señalo al frente, sus ojos captaron el momento justo cuando una coladera salía volando de entre los edificios. El moreno piso el acelerador, parece que sería una noche larga.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

-¡Viejo!

-¡Manigoldo agáchate!

El chico obedeció, aun le ardían los ojos por el polvo. Sage llego corriendo, tomo un bote de basura y lo arrojo contra esa cosa que brotaba de la alcantarilla. El cesto se impactó con la cara de la chica, alejándola del joven.

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?

-la novia de uno de esos idiotas

-¿enserio?

Violate les miro furiosa, la mujer se arrojó contra ellos, Sage alcanzo a alejar a su nieto mientras esquivaba los pesuñasos, con un giro tomo la mano dela chica y, usando la fuerza de esta, le arrojo contra uno de los automóviles ahí estacionados, el estruendo no tardo en oírse, el toldo del carro se abollo y una sirena anuncio el incidente.

-Quieta ahí Zorra -Manigoldo se acercó a ella amenazando con el hacha, - vas a decirme donde tienen a Alba-chan ¿para que lo quieren? ¿Por qué lo raptaron?

Violate le miro pero no profirió palabra alguna, la mujer intento atacar, pero Manigoldo le soltó un tajo que marco su mejilla.

-¡Responde! ¿Dónde está Albafica?

-valla, así que saben que nosotros lo tenemos, eso no me lo esperaba, parece que Minos no hizo un buen trabajo.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la zoomorfa, Aiakos se acercaba a ellos. Las sombras comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo, mientras el chico recitaba un viejo encantamiento; una enorme ave negra, parecida a un gran cuervo, apareció, los cangrejos lograron esquivar el pico antes de que este los traspasara. Violate no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se arrojó contra el menor, alejándolo de su abuelo, la joven lo mando al suelo e intento molerlo a golpes, intento aplastar su cabeza con la pesuña pero Manigoldo alcanzo a reaccionar, el chico sujeto su "mano" con las piernas y le aplico un candado que la dejo quieta, Violate intentaba zafarse pero la presión que Manigoldo hacia termino dislocando su hombro.

Aiakos gruño al ver eso, el ave se lanzó contra Manigoldo pero fue interceptado por Sage. El viejo rodo entre sus patas y con un tajo logro tumbarlo, si bien el arma no traspasaba su piel, el golpe lo daño lo suficiente para hacerlo caer.

El sonido de unas sirenas los sorprendió, la policía se acercaba.

Lo mejor sería marcharse y evitar algún lio. Como pudo, el ave logro pararse, agito con fuerza sus alas, creando una ráfaga de viento que mando al suelo a abuelo y nieto, con una velocidad increíble se abalanzó sobre Violate, la sujeto de la cadera y comenzó a elevarse, un aura purpura rodeo al animal, ocultándole de la mirada de los vivos, salvo dos pares de ojos que podían verles perfectamente.

-¡Noooo!

Manigoldo se levantó de un salto y corrió tras ellos, Garuda se alejaba volando, tenía que detenerles y averiguar donde tenían a su amigo. Llego a la entrada del estacionamiento y ahí un pitido le detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver un par de luces incandescentes hiendo directo a él, solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos y colocar las manos al frente a modo de protección

Por fortuna los frenos del auto servían de maravilla y El Cid logro detenerse a tiempo.

-¡Manigoldo!

Sage llego corriendo, el anciano comenzó a revisar a su nieto, temiendo que tuviese algún golpe.

-¿estás bien, no te paso nada?

-ay…por poquito y me carga la flaca…

-hay hijo, no me des esos susto. Molesto se giró a ver el auto- ¡óyeme pedazo de imbécil, porque no te fijas, casi aplastas a mi nietos, estas ciego animal, o que, a ver si aprendes a conducir!

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Sísifo bajo del auto, el chico no tardo en desenfundar su arma, al ver el hacha, con restos de sangre, en las manos del viejo.

-Policía ¡Baje su arma!

-¿policía?

Sage y Manigoldo se miraron unos segundos, la vista de ambos viajo al carro, específicamente a la sirena colocada en el techo, que recién veían.

-¡Baje su arma, Ahora!

La voz de Cid les asusto, el viejo miro el hacha en su mano, eso no era bueno.

-No es lo que piensa oficial, le juro que no hicimos nada, Sage arrojo el hacha mientras subía las manos-Puedo explicarlo T-T.

Los ojos del moreno se clavaron en Manigoldo, Pantalón negro, gabardina Oxford y ese bonete, el chico se veía sucio, se notaba qué anduvo en las alcantarillas, con paso firme se encamino hasta Manigoldo, que tena las manos arriba, lo empujo al toldo y le esposo.

-De esta no te escapas escuincle.

-Espere, están cometiendo un error, nosotros no hicimos nada malo… ¡Chicos ayuda!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó, espero que les gustase este capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

-Por última vez ¡Yo no secuestre a Albafica!

-no te creo mocoso, eres el principal sospechoso. Los vecinos te vieron merodeando su casa, antes y después de su desaparición ¿Por qué le acosabas?

Manigoldo bufo molesto, no podía negarlo, varias veces fue a la casa de Albafica con la intención de invitarle a salir...pero siempre se acobardaba y salía corriendo. Las veces posteriores al secuestro era acompañado por el peli celeste, el chico quería disculparse con su padre por lo ocurrido, por lo que ya no era uno, sino dos los que salían corriendo de ahí, pero la gente solo veía a Manigoldo.

-¡escucha! Español de Mierda ¡Jamás lastimaría a Albafica! ¿Entiendes? Yo solo quiero protegerlo

-¿lo quieres proteger?...así que aún está vivo ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿Es al único que secuestraste? ¿Acaso tienes que ver con la desaparición de los demás estudiantes? ¡Responde!

Manigoldo le vio con odio y desvió la mirada, esto enfureció al Español que no tardo en rodea la mesa que les separaba y sujetar al chico de su camisa, elevándole hasta su altura.

-¿Qué diablos paso en el metro? ¿Por qué atacaste a los trabajadores? ¡Habla mocoso!

El Cid lo zangoloteaba, pero él solo apretaba los labios, manteniendo la mirada, de que le serviría contar la verdad, lo tacharían de loco.

-¡Cid!

Sísifo no tardo en ingresar y detener a su compañero, con trabajo logro sacar a su pareja de la habitación.

-Déjalo.

-fue él Sísifo, estoy seguro.

-te creo, pero. Entiende, estas actuando mal. El chico es menor de edad y lo estas interrogando sin un adulto presente, tienes que calmarte. Ya envía el arma a laboratorio, en cuanto se descubra a quien pertenece la sangre lo acusaremos de asesinato, mientras tanto debes controlarte...por el momento mándalo a la celda junto a su abuelo, tranquilízate y vamos a preparar el caso.

El hombre acepto, un oficial fue por el joven y le llevo a una celda, mientras los detectives se marchaban a su oficina.

-¡esto es un atropello! ¡Exijo hablar con un abogado!

-¡sáquenme de aquí, están cometiendo un error!

-¡puedo explicar lo de la sangre!...OK ,tal vez no ¡pero juro que no lastime a nadie!...casi, aparte ¡ese auto ya estaba abollado!

-viejo, mejor no hables **¬¬.**

-soy muy joven y guapo para estar en prisión **T-T.**

 *****...***...***...**

-¿Qué te dijo ese anciano?

-¡ah! una serie de tonterías, no cabe duda de que está loco.

-¿enserio?

-sí, de acuerdo con el viejo, ellos no secuestraron a Albafica, fue el exnovio de este, Minos, el cual piensa sacrificarle durante el eclipse, pero eso no es todo, el viejo dice que Minos y sus amigos se transforman en terribles monstruos, que el espíritu de Albafica ha estado viviendo con ellos y ellos solo desean ayudarle ¿lo puedes creer?

-de verdad está loco.

-te lo digo.

 *****...***...***...**

El heleno se encontraba preocupado, ese motociclista le había dicho que Manigoldo se encontraba en problemas, por lo que fue en su ayuda. Pero ya había a recorrido gran parte de las cloacas y nada, ni rastros del cangrejo, viejo y joven.

-¿estás seguro de que lo dejaste aquí?

-¡que sí! Te digo que esas cosas nos perseguían, él me ordeno ir a buscarte y se quedó aquí...tal vez ese viejo vaquero le ayudo.

-mmm, no lo creo, tampoco veo rastros de Sage.

Reaparecieron en la superficie, ya era tarde y la calle estaba desierta, los únicos que se encontraban ahí era un grupo de cinco animas, las cuales charlaban de lo sucedido.

-les digo que era un ave enorme, la vi sobrevolando mientras espantaba a unos ebrios.

-¿de verdad?

-sí, era aterradora.

-pues yo escuche mucho ruido pero...no sé, el ambiente era raro, por lo que preferí no asomarme.

-sí, a mí también me pareció algo raro...luego ese par de locos que se llevó la policía, cada día los vivos se ponen peor.

¿Par de Locos? Kardia se acercó a la mujer que hablaba en ese momento.

-oye, vieja ¿Cómo era ese par?

La anciana le miro molesta, pero no dudo en contestar. Kardia solo bufo...tenía que ser.

 *****...***...***...**

-¡Maldita sea, déjeme salir, tengo que buscar a Alba-chan!

-¡Esto es un atropello, exijo un abogado!

-¡sáquenos de aquí!

-¡ya cállense!

-guarden silencio ¡Quiero dormir!

-¡Silencio!

-¡cállenme si pueden!

Los gritos de abuelo y nieto resonaban por todo el lugar, los demás presos estaban hartos, al igual que el carcelero en turno. El oficial se acercaba furioso, sus pasos resonaban en el amplio pasillo, desde que llevaron a ese par se la pasaron gritando, ya le dolía la cabeza. Desenfundo su macana y puso su mejor cara de malo, mientras se acercaba golpeaba los barrotes de las celdas contiguas, al llegar frente a los cangrejos golpeo con fuerza, pero estos no se inmutaron.

-¡quieren callarse de una vez, me tienen harto!

-¡como si me importara!

-¡no puede callarnos, tenemos derecho a gritar!

-¡cierto, cierto!

-Es derecho a guardar silencio, idiota.

-pues no quiero usar ese derecho ¡déjeme salir!

El chico pego un grito frente a la cara del oficial, el cual se vio en la necesidad de cubrir sus oídos y soltar la macana, molesto arrojo un puñetazo contra el menor, pero Sage le alcanzo a quitar, por desgracia Manigoldo estaba eufórico por lo que mordió el brazo del hombre antes de que este lo retirara.

-¡Manigoldo, suéltalo!

¡aghhhh!

-grrrrr!

Sage jalaba a su nieto para que soltara al oficial, pero este parecía perrito de pelea y entre más lo jalaba, más mordía. Estaban tan enfrascados en su riña que ninguno de los tres noto como la macana se elevaba del suelo, ante la mirada asustada de algunos presos. Un golpe seco y el pobre uniformado termino en el piso.

-¡Kardia!

El heleno sonreía divertido, tomo las llaves y libero a sus amigos, Sage salió cargando a su Manigoldo de pelea, que continuaba gruñendo al inconsciente oficial.

-ja,ja, no puedo creer que terminaran en la cárcel.

-ya cállate, salgamos de aquí.

Salieron caminando y llegaron a la recepción, donde se encontraron con otros tres guardias noqueados.

-... ¿Qué? Si no los dejaba ko alertarían a los demás

-hay, esto no podría ser mejor.

Continuaron hasta le recepción, el lugar estaba repleto de policías, presuntos delincuentes y demás, comenzaron a andar, directo a la salida.

-¿ya llegaron los resultados?

-aun no, esas cosas tardan un poco, lo sabes.

-sí, pero solo podemos retenerles por ocho horas y...

-cálmate, llegaran.

Sísifo y Cid bajaban las escaleras, el español estaba ansioso por encerrar a esos dos...y descubrir donde ocultaban a ese chico. Estaban a tres escalones cuando su vista se topó con un par conocido. Todo pareció congelarse, las miradas se encontraron y quedaron en silencio, al final fue Manigoldo quien reacciono.

-¡Corran!

El chico hecho a correr directo a la salida, seguido por su abuelo.

-¡Deténganlos!

Manigoldo empujo a unos chicos, mientras esquivaba a un policía, por su parte Sage brinco a un escritorio evitando a un azul. El español estaba por alcanzar a Manigoldo cuando las luces se apagaron, las lámparas explotaron y la temperatura se elevó un poco, aparte alguien le metió el pie. Todo se volvió un caos, gritos, maldiciones y uno que otro golpe volaron por el lugar, un punto rojo brillo al final y Sage y Manigoldo supieron que ahí estaba la salida.

Pero los detectives conocían muy bien su estación, por lo que no les costó trabajo abrirse paso entre la gente hasta la salida. Las puertas se abrieron y los cangrejos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, seguidos por los detectives.

-¡Aldebarán, detenles!

A media escalera se toparon con un enorme oficial, Sage logró esquivarle pero Manigoldo no.

-¡Alto ahí niño!

-¡Ahhh, suéltame!

El toro levanto a Manigoldo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, su abuelo intento ayudarle pero fue interceptado por Teneo, compañero de Aldebarán. El Cid se acercaba, amenazante, estaba por sujetar al joven cuando algo extraño paso.

Aldebarán logro sentir como "alguien" doblaba su muñeca, obligándole a soltar el muchacho, después un golpe en su pantorrilla le mando al suelo, seguido por un piquete en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente. Por su parte Sage logro soltarse de Teneo, golpeo el estómago del chico, lo tomo de la playera y le arrojo contra Sísifo, mandando a los dos al suelo. Manigoldo se echó a correr escaleras abajo, Cid intento seguirle pero Kardia le propino un codazo en la cara que lo sentó en las escaleras.

Pese al aturdimiento el español logro ver como esos dos bajaban hasta la acera, mientras un viejo Sedan verde, estacionado frente a la estación, se encendía solo y les ayudaba en el escape.

-¡Christine!(*)

Gritaron los cangrejos mientras se trepaban al automóvil, Kardia piso el acelerador y escaparon.

El pelinegro no podía creerlo, bajo, tambaleándose, hasta la calle y miro el camino... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

 *****...***...***...**

Ya pasaban de las cuatro cuando esos tres se reunieron con sus amigos, tuvieron que dar todo un tour para deshacerse del auto y regresar. En cuanto entraron Degel, que era el único despierto, corrió a abrazar a su bicho. Se había asustado cuando ese fantasma llamado Arni apareció frente a ellos y conto lo ocurrido, su primer impulso fue ir a buscarles, pero Kardia había dejado un claro mensaje de no ir, que él se encargaría de todo, por alguna extraña razón acepto.

-¿están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¡ah, solo un problemita con la ley!

Sage camino despacio hasta el refri, ya que Shion, Def y Alba estaban dormidos en el sillón, tomo unas cosas y se encamino a la salida, seguido por los demás, comieron en el pasillo, para no despertar a esos tres.

-¡Francesito tenemos que huir! Kardia le abrazo con llanto fingido- La poli nos busca, debemos salir, nos refugiaremos en las montañas, sobreviviremos criando cabras, yo seré Pedro y tu Heidi

-¡que!

-ah, yo quiero ser pedro.

-ni hablar cangrejo, yo lo pedí primero, tu puedes ser el abuelo.

-no, me niego, no estoy tan viejo como él...

-hey chamaco, no seas irrespetuoso.

Esos tres se pusieron a discutir, mientras devoraban la comida. Degel suspiro más relajado, almenos aún tenían sentido de humor. Después de un rato le narraron lo ocurrido, desde el problema con Aiakos hasta su estadía en prisión.

-entonces...¿esa chica también es un monstro?

-eso parece.

-valla, eso es increíble, Kardia ¿acaso había más de tres jueces?

-no, solo eran ellos tres...mmm...podría ser, no sé, tal vez una especia de lacayo, digo, después de todo Aiakos y sus hermanos eran reyes, no dudo que en el inframundo su potestad es igual...

-entones, tal vez Lune sea el lacayo de Minos...

-podría ser...y ese tal Valentine de Radamanthis...o Pandora.

-sí, es posible, como también es posible que ellos se transformen también en bestias.

-ah, esto se complica cada vez más...

-ni que lo digas.

-pues ni hablar...no podemos rendirnos, tendremos que seguir investigando...aunque con esta ropa, no será fácil.

-ni lo menciones abuelo, ya conocen nuestra identidad.

-cierto, adiós a este disfraz de vaquero... ¡ahora seré un monje!

-¡que! por Dios, está bromeando verdad señor.

-claro que no Degel, con la cantidad de padres que recorren las calles, pasare inadvertido.

-de que habla, aquí no pasa eso, solo en el Vaticano, en Roma, los padre aquí visten de forma casual y...

-ya me veo, con una túnica café...no mejor purpura, grande y holgada, aunque mejor me disfrazo de obispó, ante todo el nivel...que bien podría ser Papa, pero ese gorro no me gusta, porque mejor no lo cambia por un casco con alitas, se vería más cool...

-¡no puede ser!

-pues yo seré una estrella de Rock, quiero unas botas de plataforma y una chamarra con picos, me veré genial...

-¡tú también Manigoldo!

-no es justo ¡yo también quiero un disfraz!

-¡claro que no! Kardia no les alientes, aparte... ¡estás muerto! nadie te ve, para que quieres un disfraz.

-pero yo quiero uno.

-¡Que no!

-T-T...Malo

 *****...***...***...**

El café estaba frio, igual que su desayuno, el reloj en la pared marcaba las siete. Aun no podía creer lo que escucho, Aiakos apareció en su casa, herido y muy, muy, molesto. En cuanto cerró la puerta comenzó a reclamarlo por ser tan estúpido y permitir que alguien le viese mientras secuestraba a Albafica.

Minos no lo podía creer, podía jura que sus amigos no sabían nada del incidente con el vagabundo. Cuando el pelinegro menciono a Manigoldo, casi se atraganta con su saliva ¿Manigoldo? pero si él no estaba ahí cuando ocurrió. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban, escucho el enfrentamiento de su amigo contra el italiano y su abuelo, y se sorprendió aún más al saber que estos no les temían y parecían ser acompañados por un ente. El moreno le ordeno resolver el problema, antes de que la policía o Radamanthys se enterasen.

La taza termino estrellándose contra la pared ¡ese Maldito!

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, no tardaron ni dos timbrazos para que una calmada voz respondiera al otro lado

-¿diga?

-Lune...tenemos que moverlo.

 *******...*****...*****...*****...*****...**

 **Y se terminó, espero que el capítulo les gustara.**

 **Perdón por tardan en actualizar, la verdad no tengo una excusa valida, más que flojera y olvido, en compensación les regalo otro capitulo**


	17. Chapter 17

**capitulo 17**

-¿encontraron algo?

-no señor, todo está en orden.

-¡Maldición!

El pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, se encontraba en la residencia de Minos "explorando" el lugar. No estaba seguro de que lo que dijo Manigoldo fuera cierto pero...no perdía nada con investigar. Por desgracia parece que a Minos y sus amigos se los había tragado la tierra, dejaron de asistir a la escuela y sus departamentos estaban desiertos.

-crees que... ¿crees que Manigoldo y su abuelo tienen que ver con su desaparición?

-No lo sé, es probable. De acuerdo al chico fue Minos quien secuestro a Albafica pero...Que tal y están confabulados, tal vez uso a Minos para atraerlo y después lo desapareció para que no lo denunciara.

-¿y los demás?

El Cid guardo silencio y rasco su nuca, aun no sabía cómo se involucraban en el caso.

-¡Ahh!... ¿Qué resultados arrojo la prueba, de quien es la sangre?

-Pues...la verdad es extraño. Los resultados indican que es sangre humana pero...no al cien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-parece que esta mesclada con la de algún animal, los científicos a un no saben cómo, le van a realizar más pruebas para sabes a ciencia cierta de quien es. Me llamaran cuando tengan los resultados.

Frustrado, el moreno, golpeo la pared. Algo grave estaba por ocurrir, sus sentidos se lo advertían, pero no sabía qué. Por un momento llego a creer que Manigoldo decía la verdad, en especial por los acontecimientos ocurridos en la estación pero... ¡eso era imposible!

Sus ojos se clavaron en el calendario de la cocina, una fecha se encontraba encerrada en un círculo azul.

-eh, Sísifo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuándo es el eclipse?

-mmm, el 27, creo...sí, el veintisiete de este mes.

El hombre señalo la hoja de papel, el número 27 estaba encerrado.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-veinti...seis...

-tenemos que encontrarlos, solo tenemos este día.

 *****...***...***...***...**

-¡hay me duelen las piernas!

La "hermana" se sentó en una banqueta, levanto su falda y comenzó a sobar su pantorrilla, llevaban horas caminando, desde antes de que saliera el sol. Soltó un suspiro y se giró a ver a su acompañante.

-¿tienes hambre? ya es tarde y no hemos comido nada...necesitas reponer fuerza.

El otro solo le miro y acepto en silencio.

Espagueti al pesto y risotto a la palta, acompañado con dos canelones de queso, fue toda su comida. Lo compraron para llevar y se sentaron en un parque. Estaba por anochecer, era un día frio por lo que nadie estaba ahí.

Ingirieron sus alimentos en silencio, un silencio ligeramente incómodo. Los ojos de la monja viajaban a su compañero, se veía triste...pero era normal, el tiempo se estaba acabando y no encontraban nada. No era "buena" con las palabras por lo que deslizo su mano y sujeto la de su acompañante, intentando transmitirle un poco de paz y confianza.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

Por increíble que parezca estas simples palabras le devolvieron el ánimo, no era momento de rendirse, habían llegado tan lejos. Sonrió y regreso el afecto, apretando con fuerza la mano de su pareja.

-ya es tarde, será mejor regresar.

-mju, con un poco de suerte y los demás encontraron algo.

-cierto, aparte tenemos que...

-¡Pero que belleza tenemos aquí!

La voz gallosa de un chico les sorprendió, tres jóvenes se acercaban a ellos.

-pero que linda monjita ¡justo lo que necesito para aliviar mi alama!

La hermana giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a ignorarles. Pero estos no la dejaron.

-¡qué dices preciosa! ¿No quieres dar una vuelta con nosotros?

El aliento alcohólico golpeo su nariz, a la par de una mano que se deslizaba por su trasero, apretando la tela y un cachito de carne.

-¡Tú...fligio di putana!

Pero la hermosa monjita no estaba dispuesta a ser manoseada. Se giró y soltó un puñetazo al imbécil que la abrazaba, partiendo su labio. Una patada en la espinilla y un rodillazo en la cara al que estaba enfrente. Tomo al tercero de los cabellos y lo arrojo al piso, para después patearlo, todo esto acompañado de una serie de insultos que harían sonrojar al mismísimo diablo.

La hermana quería seguir golpeándoles, pero su compañero lo jalaba intentando sacarlo de ahí, en el ajetreo su Toca termino en el piso, una mata de cabellera azul quedo al descubierto. Dejando sorprendidos a los atacantes y a una pareja de oficiales que cruzaba el lugar.

-ya... ¿ya viste quién es?

Sísifo y el Cid regresaban del cateo en la casa de Minos, los oficiales tenían la intención de revisar nuevamente la casa del cangrejo, y el parque era un atajo, detuvieron su vehículo cuando se percataron de la agresión a la hermana.

-Oye t...mph...

El moreno cubrió la boca de su amigo y retrocedió, aun no los veía, con un poco de suerte le seguirían y llegarían al fondo de esto.

Al final Manigoldo recupero su toca y salió de ahí, arrastrado por Albafica, él quería seguir pegándoles pero el peli celeste no le dejo. Estos muchachos de ahora, ya no hay respeto por nadie.

-ja,ja, pero que gracioso, ja,ja.

-¡carajo Alba-chan, deja de reírte!

-no puedo esperar a contárselo a Kardia.

-¡no te atrevas, ese maldito bicho no dejara de fastidiarme si se entera!

El peli celeste se retorcía de la risa, mientras su compañero se moría de vergüenza, enojado cruzo los brazos y comenzó a refunfuñar.

-eres cruel Alba-chan, en lugar de defenderme, no te das cuenta de que soy una pobre monja, delicada y frágil ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

-per...perdona, ja,ja, pero la verdad dudo que seas delicada y frágil.

El chico continuo riendo hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de su guarida, una vieja tienda que conectaba con los túneles. Albafica atravesó la pared y activo el mecanismo.

-lo..je,je...lo siento...je...te prometo que para nuestra próxima cita si te cuido, ja,ja, ja...

Albafica continúo riendo y se encamino a la guarida, dejando detrás de si a un sorprendido Manigoldo ¿dijo cita? una sonrisa se instaló en su cara, parece que finalmente comenzaba a avanzar con el pececillo.

-¡Manigoldo!

Una voz a su lado le rompió el encanto. Sage y los demás se acercaban, el chico les espero para entrar con ellos, ya después Degel cerraría la puerta.

-¡ah! qué día, me duelen los pies...no encontré nada, parece que se los comió la tierra, ni rastros de Minos y los idiotas esos, tampoco del testigo... ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

Sage lucia muy diferente. El hombre se había cortado el cabello y lo tiño de negro, los característicos puntos en su frente eran cubiertos con maquillaje, mientras un par de lentes obscuros cubrían sus ojos, vestía como cualquier persona, con pantalón de mezclilla y chamarra de cuero.

-nada viejo, no encontramos ninguna pista.

Todos suspiraron, derrotados, el tiempo se acababa, el eclipse era al otro día y aun no encontraban a Albafica.

-¿y Kardia?

-ah, empezó a quejarse que tenía hambre, que estaba cansado, que nunca encontraríamos al testigo porque le buscaban mal...me desespero y lo mande a casa. Hablo el francés, harto de la actitud infantil de su novio.

-bueno, entremos antes de que algui...

-¡Manigoldo!

Albafica apareció frente a ellos...asustado.

-es terrible, Kardia, Kardia...hay vengan.

Albafica desapareció y Degel fue tras él, temeroso de que algo malo le sucediera a su bicho. Los demás no tardaron en entrar corriendo...olvidando cerrar el pasaje.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una escena...perturbadora.

Kardia les saludaba sonriente, devorando una manzana, a su lado... ¡un sujeto amarrado en una silla! Era un joven de ascendencia oriental, vestido con un horrible kimono, con una larga trenza negra y un exagerado bigote. El pobre veía asustado a las personas frente a él.

-ya ven, les dije que buscaban al equivocado.

Se jacto orgulloso el escorpio mientras inflaba el pecho. Feliz por su proeza.

-¡Hay no!

Degel golpeo su frente intentando controlar la rabia, pero la culpa era suya, si ya sabe cómo es Kardia... ¡Pa'que lo deja solo!

-¡Kardia!

-¡hay no puede ser!

-ya terminamos en la cárcel.

-¿Qué hiciste animal?

-óyeme cangrejo, ¡no me grites! Deberían de felicitarme, atrape al testigo, ahora ya podremos limpiar sus nombres...de nada.

-¡bicho idiota, este no es!

Manigoldo, Degel, Shion y Sage comenzaron a regañarlo, el heleno se defendía pero no le escuchaban. Defteros se acercó hasta el pobre secuestrado, si lo liberaban con suerte y no los denunciaba, estaba por desatarlo cuando Kardia lo jalo y coloco en el centro, frente a todos.

-les digo que es él ¿Qué no ven su trenza? o están ciegos.

Con fuerza el bicho tomo el cabello negro de su víctima y jalo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la peluca se desprendía dejando al descubierto un hermoso cabello castaño.

-uy...ya lo rompí

Kardia intento arreglarle el pelo, pero en sus movimientos el bigote se atoro con una pulsera que llevaba en la mano y termino desprendiéndose, para el asombro de los presentes.

-no puede...

Def se acercó de nuevo al chino, le retiro la peluca, que Kardia aun quería ponerle, y los restos del bigote, saco de entre su bolcillo un retrato del hombre al que buscaban. Su vista viajaba de uno a otro, no había duda... ¡era él!

-no me lo creo... ¡Kardia lo encontró!

-¡¿Queeeeeé?!

-¿enserió? .

 *****...***...***...**

Los ojos del castaño viajaban de un lado a otro, estaba aterrado, aun no entendía como término en esa situación.

Tras el incidente con Minos decidió ocultarse. Había pasado siete días bajo la superficie, ya que se perdió en las alcantarillas. Cuando logro salir, y tras asearse, pensó en ir a la policía y denunciar el secuestro de Albafica, pero... ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

Estaba seguro que la parte del rapto no sería problema, los policías no dudarían de esa parte, pero lo del monstro... ¡lo iban a tachar de loco! La verdad si no fuese por los raspones y cortes él también lo dudaría. Por varios días se debatió si ir o no, en especial cuando vio la foto del joven en las noticias y periódico. Por desgracia al final el miedo fue quien gano ¡no! Mejor no involucrarse, lo más probable es que el chico ya estuviese muerto.

Pasó los primeros meses oculto, tenía ganas de huir pero no contaba con los recursos, se vio obligado a mendigar comida y ocultarse en casas abandonadas y construcciones, al final consiguió un empleo como velador en una de estas.

Pero el miedo seguía latente, en cuanto veía a un joven de pelo plateado o blanco salía corriendo, temeroso de que lo reconociera, en una ocasión se topó con Lune, el albino llevaba una gran caja a una bodega, cerca de la construcción donde trabajaba. Por fortuna este no le vio, por lo que pudo conservar su empleo, pero decidió ser más reservado y no salir o hablar con nadie.

Todo marchaba bien hasta el día de ayer...cuando se enteró de que le buscaban.

Regresaba de la tienda, fue por víveres para pasar la noche. Al girar en una esquina se topó con Shion, Defteros y Albafica, aunque no vio a este último. Los jóvenes interrogaban a un par de muchachitos que bebían en la calle, el mayor mostraba el retrato mientras preguntaba el paradero de esa persona.

-No...no lo conozco.

Hablo uno de los chicos, sin siquiera mirar la fotografía.

-¿están seguros, es muy importante que lo encontremos y...?

-¡ya te dije que no lo vi!

El chico empujo a Shion mientras giraba donde sus amigos. Esto molesto a Defteros que no tardo de sujetarlo de la camisa y estrellarlo en la pared. El mayor tomo el retrato y lo coloco frente a la cara del joven.

-velo bien... ¿seguro que no lo conoces?

Asustado el niño se giró a ver el dibujo, después de unos segundos negó, Def le soltó y los vándalos salieron corriendo de ahí.

-¿estás bien?

-si...gracias.

Despeino su cabello de forma fraternal, Shion sonrió por el gesto.

-ya es tarde, regresemos, con suerte y los demás encontraron algo.

Los chicos se dispusieron a irse, cruzaron la calle y se internaron por una avenida. Antes de marcharse Dokho alcanzo a ver como un papel resbalaba de los bolsillos del heleno, curioso, como era, se acercó y recogió la hoja ¡enorme fue su sorpresa al ver su retrato impreso ahí!

El miedo le invadió, esos sujetos lo buscaban a él ¿Por qué? ni siquiera les conocía. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna ante la idea que cruzo en su mente. Que tal y eran amigos de esa cosa, que tal y ese monstro lo estaba buscando para callarlo...No, tenía que salir de ahí.

Al día siguiente renuncio, empaco sus pocas pertenencias y marcho a la estación de autobús. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver de nuevo a esos sujetos, los chicos habían ido a la terminal con la esperanza de encontrarle, salió corriendo de ahí y fue al centro.

En una tienda de ropa vieja encontró el atuendo perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Decidió usar sus rasgos orientales y estereotipar a los de su raza, con una gran cantidad de combinaciones logro encubrirse. Se encamino de nuevo a la estación, estaba por llegar cuando "alguien" le detuvo.

-¡al fin te encuentro ¡carajo, sí que eres escurridizo!

Kardia regresaba a la guarida, estaba aburrido de buscar por toda la ciudad a Minos y compañía, esos idiotas se habían escapado. Quería comer algo y regresar al trabajo, tampoco podía perder el tiempo, Albafica contaba con ellos. Al dar una vuelta se topó con un sujeto que le pareció conocido... ¡Bingo! la suerte finalmente les sonreía.

El chico se asustó mucho al sentir como alguien le jalaba, intento protestar y pedir ayuda pero, las calles estaban desiertas, la lluvia amenazaba y la gente corría a buscar refugio... Los pocos que le vieron pensaron que estaba borracho, ya que se tambaleaba y hablaba solo.

-¡no, suéltame!... ¡ayuda!

-carajo, no sé cómo es que esos idiotas no te encontraron, si eres muy fácil de atrapar, pero claro, todo lo tengo que hacer yo.

-¡Ayuda!

-ya, eres un escandaloso...toma para que te calles

Kardia le noqueo, con trabajo logro sujetar sus piernas y brazos y le hizo caminar, bueno tambalearse, lo llevo por una serie de callejones hasta llegar a una tras tienda, ahí apretó el interruptor y se adentró por el túnel.

Je, Degel y los demás se sorprenderían cuando vieran que lo había encontrado ¡si, era brillante!

Le amarro a una silla y se dispuso a esperar a que sus amigos llegaran...un problema menos.

 *****...***...***...**

-no inventen ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!

-no me lo creo

-je,je, ya ven. Les dije que lo estaban buscando mal.

-bicho, esta vez me sorprendiste.

-¡oh mon amour, eres el mejor, jamás dude de ti!

-de verdad... ¡Gracias cubito!

Los jóvenes festejaban el logro de su amigo, con ese testigo podrían limpiar sus nombres, todos estaban felices...menos Dokho.

-por favor, déjenme ir, les prometo que no diré nada

El pobre chino estaba aterrado y temblaba cual gelatina.

-ay, gracias a dios finalmente te encontramos, no sabes cuánto te hemos buscado chaval.

Sage se acercó a él y jalo sus mejillas, mientras sonreía.

-contigo aquí podremos librarnos de la policía, al fin algo de suerte.

-sí, ahora solo hay que llevarlo a la estación y...

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!

-¡alto ahí, policía!

Un grito a sus espaldas les asusto. Sísifo y Cid venían entrando, apuntando con sus armas.

-¡Auxilio!

Dokho no tardo en pedir ayuda, el chico intentaba zafarse pero termino cayendo al piso. Shion se acercó a ayudar, lo estaba levantando cuando Cid le ordeno alejarse de él, por lo que el pobre chino termino de vuelta en el suelo.

-escuche oficial podemos explicarlo, no es lo que parece, nosotros solo lo secuestramos y amarramos para poder interrogarle y saber dónde está Albafica, pero le juro que lo llevaríamos donde ustedes...

-Tío, mejor no hables.

-cierto viejo, solo lo empeoras.

-sabía que tenían que ver con los secuestros que están asolando la ciudad.

-ah no, esos sí que no, ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con... (Mirada a Dokho) emmm, sabes qué...olvídalo.

-todo mundo las manos arriba

Los chicos obedecieron, incluidos los fantasmas.

-muy bien oficial y ahora que, nos llevara a prisión, se burlaba el heleno

-em, Kardia te recuerdo que no todos estamos muertos.

-no, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

El borrego se ocultó tras Def, que no dudo en encarar a Sísifo.

-oficial, si nos permite hablar le juro que...

-¡silencio! Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que no me digan donde esta Albafica Decerco.

-em...aquí.

-ahí esta mire

Shion señalo donde el peli azul, pero los oficiales no veían nada más que la pared.

-no me digan que... ¡Lo lapidaron!

-¿Qué? ¡No! claro que no.

-¡monstros!

-No oficial, yo le juro que...

-al diablo, ya no tenemos tiempo... ¡Kardia, ataca!

Sage señaló a los policías, mientras el heleno se acercaba.

Un golpe en la mano desarmo a Sísifo y otro lo mando al suelo. El Cid intento ayudar a su compañero, por instinto dirigió la mira ahí donde debía estar el atacante.

-¡Ah, cuidado con eso, es peligroso!

El heleno levanto las manos, temeroso de que el arma se disparara. Pero Degel no permitiría que dañaran a su bicho. Tomo una silla y le estrello en la espalda del español.

-¡Cubito, Me salvaste...por eso te quiero!

-Shion, Defteros traigan más cuerdas, creo que tendremos que amarrarlos.

Después de unos minutos ya no era uno, sino tres los secuestrados. Manigoldo los había amordazado para que no hablaran.

-¿y ahora que viejo?

-ah, no lo sé, la verdad vamos de mal en peor y...

Bip,Bip, bip.

El sonido de un celular los descoloco. Def se apresuró a contestar.

-Diga...ah, Calvera...

Sus amigos se giraron a verle, ya era hora.

-Sí, si...yo les aviso.

El peli azul colgó y se apresuró a dar la noticia.

-Asmita, Calvera y Hakurei vienen para acá, parece que encontraron una manera para combatir con esas cosas, llegaran en un par de horas.

-Al fin.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

 **Y ahora si se acabó.**

 **Espero que fuesen de su agrado.**


End file.
